Tormenta Desatada
by Eve Kampz
Summary: (ElsaxAnna) Cuando Kristoff pide la mano de Anna, Elsa no puede seguir negando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermana, ahora se enfrenta a un gran dilema ¿Luchar por el amor de Anna o dejarla ser feliz con Kristoff? Elsa descubrirá que el amor es más complejo de lo que parece, no por nada es la magia más poderosa que existe.
1. Chapter 1

TORMENTA DESATADA

 _*Anna me miró como si no existiera en el mundo nadie más que yo, con tanto amor en la mirada que por primera vez desde que me perdí en la montaña me permití ser libre y dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, me acerqué a ella, la estreché entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza que se quejó un poco, deshice el abrazo para tomar su rostro entre mis manos, acaricié sus suaves mejillas adornadas con esas hermosas pecas, ¡Como deseaba besar cada una de esas pecas!, pero en ésta ocasión mi objetivo era otro, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso*_

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¿Te gusta mi vestido? ─ la voz de mi pequeña hermana entrando a la habitación me regresa a la realidad, me muestra un hermoso vestido de novia, sonrío de la manera más honesta que puedo y asiento ocultando, como siempre, mis verdaderos sentimientos, sí, el vestido es realmente hermoso, no es eso lo que me molesta, mi molestia surge de los motivos para comprarlo, la boda de Anna y Kristoff se aproxima y eso me hiela el corazón, me costó tanto no congelar la habitación el día que Kristoff fue al castillo a pedir la mano de mi amada hermana, no sé cuándo me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, creo que lo noté cuando fue a buscarme a mi palacio de hielo para detener el crudo invierno, cuando la vi en mi helado refugio, mi corazón se agitó furiosamente y no deseaba más que abrazarla, pero sin duda alguna todo estuvo claro para mí cuando dio su último aliento para salvarme, al verla ahí, convertida en hielo y pensando que la había perdido para siempre, mi corazón sintió tanto dolor y regresaron a mi mente todos esos días en que no anhelaba más que su compañía, en que maldecía éste poder que tanto me había separado de ella, mi hermana se hacía mayor, su cuerpo tomaba nuevas formas y se apoderaba de ella una belleza incomparable… cada día me cuesta más verla como una hermana, cada día la anhelo más de otro modo.

─…y Kristoff insiste en que la boda sea por la mañana para que la fiesta dure todo el día, pero a mí me hace más ilusión que sea por la tarde, estamos en pleno otoño, ¡Las hojas cayendo! ¡El atardecer! ¿No crees que sería hermosa una boda por la tarde? ─ regreso mi atención a mi hermana que lleva varios minutos explicando los detalles de su boda.

─ Claro que sí Anna, es tu boda, debería ser como tú la deseas ─ respondo sonriendo, es tan difícil no sonreír al verla tan entusiasmada, a pesar del dolor que me produce su enlace, quiero verla feliz.

─ Sabía que estarías de mi lado Elsa ─ me abraza alegremente…no quiero soltarla jamás ─ te quiero tanto hermana.

─ Y yo a ti Anna, te quiero tanto ─ prolongo el abrazo más de lo necesario sólo por tenerla un poco más entre mis brazos.

─ Oh, ¡vamos Elsa!, viviremos en el castillo, ni siquiera me extrañarás, nos veremos todos los días, será como siempre ─ me dice animándome, adivinando mi tristeza en ese abrazo.

─ Lo sé Anna, lo sé ─ no puedo abrir mi corazón, no puedo dejarle ver que mi amor por ella va más allá de la hermandad, no puedo demostrar que no quiero que se case con Kristoff porque la quiero sólo para mí.

─ ¡Annna! ¡Llegaron las pruebas de pastel! ¡Tienes que verlas, son geniales! ─ la voz de Kristoff desde algún punto del castillo se escucha hasta la habitación.

─ Espero que sean de chocolate… ¿No vienes? ─ me pregunta extendiéndome la mano para que la acompañe.

─ Lo siento Anna, aún tengo trabajo que hacer ─ le respondo señalando la pila de papeles que debo revisar pero que por falta de concentración no he podido ni mirar. Ella asiente con algo de decepción y sale de la habitación.

No puedo aguantarlo más, tengo que desahogarme, abandono el castillo a hurtadillas para que nadie note mi ausencia y camino hasta adentrarme en la montaña… dejo ir todo, mientras congelo todo a mi paso siento un momentáneo alivio, pero luego las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y sin poder contenerlas ruedan por mis mejillas cayendo sobre la nieve, lloro por un largo rato mientras todo a mi alrededor se torna cada vez más frío, los árboles, las plantas, todo cuanto hay cerca de mí se congela cada vez más.

─ Anna… Anna… te amo… Anna, te amo, te amo, te amo ─ las palabras salen en susurros que sólo yo puedo escuchar, escapando de mi corazón que a cada momento desea gritarlas.

─ Ok, tal vez no sea realmente un experto en el amor, pero sé algunas cosas…─ Olaf sale de no sé dónde ─ tú estás enamorada de Anna, ¿Cierto?

─ ¡Olaf! No sé qué fue lo que escuchaste, pero lo estás malinterpretando…─ no sé cómo excusarme pero no hay mucho que decir de todos modos, la nieve a mi alrededor habla por sí misma.

─ Soy un muñeco de nieve, más no soy un tonto, y sé que la amas incluso más que Kristoff, tú sí eres capaz de dejarla ir con tal de que sea feliz, la amas tanto que estás echando la casa por la ventana para darle a tu hermana la boda de sus sueños, aunque no sea contigo, como tú lo deseas.

─ No… no es eso… es mi hermana… no puedo amarla Olaf, no puedo…─ las lágrimas vuelven a brotar descontroladas, siento la mano de Olaf darme palmadas en la espalda.

─ Nadie decide de quien se enamora, simplemente sucede Elsa, sé que si pudieras evitar sentirlo lo harías, pero las cosas no son así, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, el amor jamás debe ser motivo de vergüenza, aunque a veces sea la causa de muchas tristezas ─ para ser un muñeco sabe demasiado acerca de las personas y sus sentimientos.

─ La amo tanto Olaf, tanto, me gustaría tanto poder abrazarla, poder besarla, deseo tanto ser yo la persona que la haga la mujer más feliz del mundo… pero no puedo, su corazón le pertenece a Kristoff, él se lo ganó, ellos se aman y nada hay que pueda hacer… nada… NADA ─ pierdo el control, nuevamente el hielo sale de mis manos velozmente, delgado y cortante.

─ Elsa, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, pero tienes razón, la felicidad de tu hermana está junto a Kristoff, ella lo ama, tu hermana tiene un corazón tan noble y puro, tan lleno de amor, que se enamora con rapidez e intensidad para darle a alguien todo ese amor ─ lo miré con una chispa de ilusión, Anna se había olvidado de Hans casi tan rápido como se enamoró de él, de hecho unos segundos antes de estar segura que el amor de su vida era Kristoff, pensó sin duda que lo era Hans… ¿Y si su amor con Kristoff es fugaz, repentino y poco sólido como sucedió con Hans?

─ Vamos Elsa, no queremos que congeles Arendelle de nuevo, ¿O sí? ─ me dice Olaf señalando todo el desastre que ya hice al perder el control ─ no tiene nada de malo que te desahogues, pero si tardas más Anna se preocupara al no verte y vendrá en tu búsqueda.

Lo sigo aún con el corazón lleno de pesar, pero con una pequeña y casi insignificante chispa de esperanza, de que si tanto Hans como Kristoff se habían ganado el corazón de mi hermana en tan poco tiempo, tal vez yo puedo conquistarla, demostrarle que puedo hacerla tanto o más feliz que cualquier príncipe o vendedor de hielo del mundo.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! Ven a ver a Kristoff, se ve muy bien con su traje ─ me dice Anna apenas entro al castillo y me toma de la mano para arrastrarme hasta su habitación. Tengo que reconocer que Kristoff no es feo, al contrario, ese aire torpe y distraído lo hace ver como un chico dulce y apuesto, el traje le sienta muy bien aunque la pose tímida y desgarbada no le ayuda mucho.

─ Yo… de verdad no creo que sea para tanto Anna ─ le dice Kristoff bastante apenado ─ me veo extraño… Reina Elsa… ¿Será posible invitar a mi familia a la boda?

─ ¿Tu familia? ─ le pregunto extrañada, siempre pensé que sólo tenía a Sven por compañía.

─ Sí, son algo… algo extraños, son muy ruidosos, pero no comen mucho y siempre que están cerca todo es más divertido, es sólo que ellos son… bueno son trolls.

─ Aaaah, claro, ahora recuerdo que Anna mencionó algo ─ me quedo pensando un momento, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por conquistar el corazón de Anna, así que es posible que la boda no se lleve a cabo ─ sí, no hay problema, si son tu familia siempre serán bienvenidos, después de todo les debo la vida de mi hermana, en dos ocasiones le hice daño y en dos ocasiones gracias a ellos todo salió bien…

─ Elsa, tienes que dejar de mortificarte por eso ─ me dice Anna envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo ─ yo sé que en ninguna de las dos ocasiones fue tu intención lastimarme, y es gracias a ti que estoy aquí.

El resto del día transcurre con más tranquilidad, si bien la boda se aproxima, aún faltan varias semanas y el ajetreo es poco. Tengo que planear bien todo, conozco a mi hermana mejor que nadie, sé justo lo que la hace feliz, lo que la pone triste, conozco sus miedos, sus sueños y sus ilusiones.

Ya entrada la noche, con un esbozo de plan y mi mejor sonrisa, entro a la habitación de Anna, me sorprende encontrarla mirando un cuadro de toda la familia, cuando éramos pequeñas.

─ ¡Elsa! ─ me dice sorprendida pues al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi entrada ─ ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche? ¿Pasó algo malo?

─ No se trata de eso Anna, puedes estar tranquila ─ me siento con elegancia a su lado ─ vine a decirte algo importante… ─ dudo un poco, pero ¿Qué puedo perder? ─ estaba pensando, que a pesar de que sigas viviendo aquí tras tu boda, no será lo mismo; desde aquel… incidente ─ aún no me atrevo a mencionar abiertamente que congelé su corazón ─ he tratado de pasar más tiempo contigo, recuperar todo lo que perdimos cuando me encerré en mi misma, pero una vez que te cases pasarás gran tiempo con tu esposo, estarán en la otra ala del castillo, y si tienen niños… nos veremos sólo durante las comidas ─ a pesar de ser siempre muy segura al hablar, me cuesta trabajo expresar esto ─ quiero pasar contigo tanto tiempo como sea posible antes de que te cases con Kristoff.

Anna me mira entre divertida y enternecida, con una hermosa sonrisa, no sé cómo interpretar ese gesto, sólo sé que si dejara de ver esa sonrisa yo sería quien tendría el corazón helado.

─ Elsa, podría tener veinte hijos y yo jamás me alejaría de ti, no puedo estar lejos ni por dos segundos, la última vez preferí cruzar la helada montaña para evitar que te alejaras, perderte es lo que más me aterra, por eso me interpuse entre tú y Hans a pesar de que sabía que acabaría congelada ─ siento mi cara arder por el sonrojo que se apodera de mi rostro, ¿Escuche bien o mi mente me juega malas pasadas? ─ no estés tan sorprendida Elsa, eres mi hermana y te quiero, hasta Kristoff está un poco celoso de ti por eso.

─ Yo… ─ no sé qué responder a eso, no sé ni que pensar, lo mejor es cambiar de tema ─ trabajaré por las noches para pasar todo el día contigo hasta que llegue la boda, sólo me ausentaré cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

─ ¿Es en serio Elsa? ─ me responde con la sonrisa más grande y genuina que le he visto ─ eso me encantaría, hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer, podemos ir a un picnic en la montaña, podemos hacer muñecos, andar en bicicleta, me enseñarás a patinar, comeremos juntas, ¡Nos divertiremos tanto que ya no aguanto la emoción Elsa!

Anna me abraza con tanta efusividad que siento un poco de dolor, pero ¿Qué más da? No podría ser más feliz, ha aceptado.

─ Me parece que lo mejor será ir a dormir ya ─ digo poniéndome de pie ─ mañana será un gran día, así que prepárate.

─ Creo que no podré dormir de la emoción ─ me responde risueña, me acerco para darle un pequeño beso en la frente y me alejo a la sombra para que no vea mi sonrojo.

─ Buenas noches Elsa ─ me dice para luego bostezar y acurrucarse entre las sabanas.

─ Buenas noches Anna…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

─ Así que has decidido intentarlo… ─ Olaf, apareciendo casi de la nada como suele hacerlo, entra en mi habitación ─ Has decidido intentar ganarte su corazón, y bien ¿Cómo lo harás?

─ ¿Cómo… cómo es que has sabido mi decisión? ─ lo miro extrañada, por obvias razones mi plan es un completo secreto

─ Se te nota en los ojos, ya no hay tristeza, sino esperanza, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? Kristoff me agrada, pero estoy de tu lado en esto, nadie merece la felicidad más, que Anna y tú, y si es juntas, mejor.

─ La verdad es que planeo demostrarle todo lo que yo estaría dispuesta a hacer por ella, quiero demostrarle mi amor con acciones más que palabras… se acerca su cumpleaños ¿Sabes? Tengo todo un plan para su cumpleaños, llevo meses planeándolo, será la primera vez que lo celebremos juntas en muchos años y quiero que sea el mejor día de su vida: regalos, pastel, música, decoración, todo será perfecto. Pero para eso aún falta, y desde mañana inicia el plan, le llevaré el desayuno a la cama e iremos a dar un paseo en la montaña.

─ Eso suena maravilloso, yo me encargaré de que Kristoff esté ocupado y puedas tener todo el tiempo posible a solas con ella, será un gran día entonces, buenas noches Elsa. ─ Olaf sale de mi habitación y yo me dispongo a dormir, aún con la sensación del abrazo de Anna y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por primera vez en varios días duermo bien, sigo teniendo esos sueños, pero ya no me atormentan, Olaf tiene razón, no podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos, y sea o no lo correcto, yo amo a Anna e intentaré ganarme su corazón, si triunfo seré la persona más feliz del mundo, y si no, aún seguiré velando por su felicidad y bienestar.

Por la mañana me despierto más temprano de lo habitual y me dirijo a la cocina, el cocinero aún no ha llegado, lo mío no es cocinar las cosas sino enfriarlas así que no sé muy bien por dónde empezar, tomo uno de los libros que mamá guardaba en un cajón de la alacena, le gustaba cocinar para papá aunque siempre tuvimos cocineros, paso las páginas y encuentro una sencilla y que seguro le gustará a Anna, tomo unos cuantos huevos, algo de harina, leche, un poco de azúcar, y claro, chocolate. Después de casi media una voz me distrae de mi labor.

─ ¡Reina Elsa! No sabía que despertaría temprano, permítame hacerme cargo de todo eso ─dice el cocinero sumamente apenado mirando el desastre que tengo en la cocina.

─ No sé preocupe, en realidad quería prepararle el desayuno a mi hermana, puede volver más tarde si gusta. ─ le digo fingiendo tener el control de la situación.

El cocinero asiente haciendo una reverencia y me deja de nuevo sola en la cocina, miro el reloj, debo darme prisa, Anna no es la persona más madrugadora del mundo pero nunca se sabe. Veinte minutos después ya tengo listos unos no muy estéticos, pero bastante sabrosos pastelillos de chocolate, una jarra de chocolate caliente y un tazón de cereales. Pongo todo en una bandeja, acompañado de dos platos y dos tazas y voy a despertar a Anna.

La encuentro profundamente dormida, con el cabello alborotado y un rostro tan apacible que parece un ángel, me quedo observándola un buen rato, es tan bella dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa y me acercó a su rostro, está tan dormida que de seguro no notaría si la beso, sus labios rozados entreabiertos son como una invitación… pero no, no será así, cuando la bese será porque ella así lo desea.

─ Anna, despierta ─ susurro mientras toco su hombro, nada ─ Anna, preparé chocolate ─ digo un poco más fuerte.

─ ¿Chocolate? ─ murmura adormilada, al verme despierta por completo, un tanto extrañada ─ Elsa, ¿Estuviste en la cocina?

─ Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ suelta una carcajada, salta de la cama y me lleva al espejo. Restos de harina cubren mi rostro, un pedazo de cascara de huevo adorna mi cabello, y una mancha de chocolate arruina mi vestido. Debí mirarme al espejo antes de entrar.

─ Quería hacerte el desayuno, sabes que no soy muy buena en esto, Anna, ni siquiera sé si sepa bien ─ digo acercándole la bandeja.

─ ¿De verdad preparaste todo esto tú sola? ¿Para mí? ─ me pregunta emocionada sirviéndose un pastelillo en un plato y un poco de chocolate en una taza.

─ Sí, para las dos en realidad, vamos a pasar todo el día juntas ─ digo sonriendo, la sonrisa que Anna me regala es enorme.

─ Elsa, esto está delicioso ─ me dice probando el desayuno, si supiera el impacto que causan en mí sus palabras, mi corazón se llena de tanta calidez que pienso que perderé mis poderes congeladores.

Pasamos buena parte de la mañana tomando el desayuno y conversando, recordando cuando éramos niñas, y aunque parezca extraño, poniéndonos al día, pasamos tanto tiempo separadas que aun teníamos cosas nuevas que contarnos.

─ Y entonces me pasé todo el día mirando como los soldados de papá usaban sus espadas, cuando todos se fueron a dormir me acerqué sigilosamente al lugar donde guardan sus armas, tomé una y me puse a practicar ─ me contaba Anna entre risas ─ mi espada quedó clavada en un enorme mueble de madera y no pude sacarla de ahí, salí corriendo con la esperanza de que nadie me descubriera… y ahí estaba papá, tras la puerta, esperándome… pensé que se molestaría mucho, pero no lo hizo, sacó la espada de la madera, la guardo y me llevo de vuelta a casa, un par de días después me dio un obsequio. ¡Era una espada de madera! Me enseñó a usarla él mismo.

─ Papá era un gran hombre, siempre nos apoyaba en todo, como me gustaría que fuera él quien te entregara… ─ dejé la frase sin terminar, no, no me gustaría que papá la entregara en su boda con Kristoff, no quería que Anna se casara con él, yo quería estar con ella, pero ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Qué pensaría mamá? ¡Todo esto es una completa locura! ¡Enamorada de mi hermana, por Dios! Probablemente ambos lo reprobarían por completo, probablemente todo mundo lo reprobaría si supieran…

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien? ─ mi hermana me miraba con un poco de preocupación, seguro mi semblante reflejaba el caos en mi interior.

─ Anna… ¿Tú crees que el amor es inevitable? ─ le pregunté ─ Que… que a veces, cuando nos enamoramos no podemos contener ese sentimiento, aunque sea prohibido, o aunque sepas que no será correspondido… ─ empezaba a exaltarme, sentía mis mejillas arder, pero ya no podía detenerme ─ cuando el amor es tan grande que crees que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho… y… lo único que quieres es correr a los brazos de esa persona… y abrazarla… y besarla… y no separarte nunca de ella…


	3. Chapter 3

Anna me observaba con una expresión indescriptible, miré a mi alrededor… una fina capa de fría nieve cubría la habitación, no supe que hacer, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue huir, salí de la habitación de mi hermana y corrí a encerrarme en la mía como antaño.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, espera! ─ Anna me había seguido y golpeaba la puerta insistentemente ─ déjame entrar por favor, me sorprendió un poco lo que me dijiste, pero no es nada tan grave, anda, abre ya.

Demonios, demonios, demonios. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Es que estoy demente? Demonios. Me tranquilicé lo más que pude, esperé a que la escarcha que había cubierto mi habitación se disipara y abrí.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ me preguntó Anna preocupada, yo asentí un par de veces ─ vale, tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Amor prohibido? ¿No correspondido? Elsa… la persona de la que estás enamorada es… ¿Una chica?

─ ¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido? ─ pregunté nerviosa, temerosa de que mi secreto se viera revelado tan temprano y sin haber hecho ningún avance.

─ Soy tu hermana, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Elsa ─ me dijo muy seria ─ nunca te vi interesada por ningún chico, cuando papá llegaba a mencionar algo sobre el príncipe con el que te casarías al crecer, te cambiaba la expresión y sólo asentías con amabilidad, y lo que acabas de decir sólo confirma mi teoría, así que… ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Quién le robó el corazón a la reina de hielo?

─ Anna, ¿Eres consciente de la gravedad del asunto? ─ le pregunté sorprendida por su reacción tan positiva, y aliviada de que mi secreto siguiera a salvo ─ ¿Has sabido de un reino en el que rijan dos reinas? "Elsa, la reina homosexual" dirán por todos lados. ¿Y si el reino no lo toma bien? ¿Y si eso nos trae problemas?

─ Elsa, amas a esa chica, no cabe duda, jamás escuché discurso tan emotivo acerca del amor, ni siquiera yo, que estoy por casarme, siento algo tan intenso como lo que describes, cualquier amor tan grande como ese merece respeto y admiración, no importa si ambas son chicas. ¡Lucha por ella! ─ mi hermana me envolvió en un abrazo, pero en mi cabeza sólo resonaba "ni siquiera yo siento algo tan intenso", ¿Qué tan intenso era su amor por Kristoff?

─ ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ─ mi futuro cuñado gritaba por el pasillo en busca de mi hermana, que deshizo el abrazo y salió a encontrarlo, había visto cientos de veces como papá y mamá se miraban, había visto muchas parejas en el pueblo, había presenciado miles de expresiones de amor que me habían emocionado, sin embargo Kristoff y Anna no eran protagonistas de ninguna de ellas, tal vez eran sólo mis incontrolables celos, pero jamás los vi mirarse como todas esas parejas, la mirada de mi hermana era la misma que ponía al ver un vestido nuevo o los preparativos de una fiesta, Kristoff… era difícil saber lo que ese rubio desaliñado pensaba, intercambiaron algunas palabras en susurros mientras yo fingía no prestar atención.

─ Elsa, tengo que ir con Kristoff, parece que debe ausentarse unos días, regresará apenas con tiempo para la boda ─ Anna evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

─ Reina Elsa, lamento los inconvenientes que esto le causa ─ se excusaba Kristoff apenado ─ aunque Anna no puede acompañarme, ya he tratado de explicárselo, pero no quiere hacerme caso, debe quedarse a supervisar todos los preparativos, y la misión que me aguarda es un asunto familiar que preferiría atender sólo.

─ Anna, estoy de acuerdo con Kristoff, no podré encargarme de todo yo sola ─ claro que podría encargarme, pero no iba a desperdiciar tan grande oportunidad.

─ Está bien… ─ respondió mi hermana desanimada, tomó la mano de Kristoff y lo sacó de la habitación sin siquiera darle de tiempo de despedirse.

Limpié la habitación y me llevé todo a la cocina, pese a la interrupción, fue un excelente primer paso, si olvidamos mi explosión emocional, y las preguntas de Anna, ¿Qué le iba a responder? Es Anna, no podría quedarse con la duda, es tan insistente cuando quiere averiguar algo…

─ ¡Elsa! ─ la voz de Olaf detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

─ Yo… no lo sé… vamos, te contaré ─ le respondí caminando a mi habitación ─ fue un desastre, y a la vez me fue bien, es que… creo que hablé de más…

Le conté a Olaf todo lo que había pasado, las reacciones de Anna, la interrupción de Kristoff, todo lo que sentí, él lo meditó unos momentos, caminaba por la habitación, me miraba, seguía pensando, hasta que finalmente habló.

─ Es la oportunidad perfecta sin duda, con Kristoff fuera tienes a Anna libre todo el tiempo, la cuestión es… ¿Estás completamente segura de esto? ─ nunca lo había visto tan serio ─ no dudo de tu amor por Anna, es evidente que es fuerte e inquebrantable, pero tú misma pensaste en ello… ¿Podrás enfrentar los comentarios, el rechazo, los cuestionamientos de todo aquel que se oponga? ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por estar con ella? ¿Harás lo que sea necesario para defender su amor?

Me quedé callada, no sabía bien que responder, la cabeza me daba vueltas, claro que mi amor por Anna era fuerte e inmenso, pero ¿Qué pasaría si el reino no estaba dispuesto a ser gobernado por dos reinas? ¿Qué pasaría si los otros reinos nos tomaban por una burla y cancelaban sus tratos comerciales con nosotras? ¿Y si, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, Anna se casaba con Kristoff?

No pude controlarme, me solté a llorar, y con ello la habitación se fue llenando de hielo, una escena similar se había suscitado años atrás, pero esta vez el llanto no era de tristeza, eran muchas cosas más, era frustración, incertidumbre, amor, duda, esperanza, dolor, ilusión, confusión, indecisión, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, tantos sentimientos bombardeándome el corazón, sentí la pequeña mano de Olaf palmeándome la espalda, no me dijo que parara, no trató de animarme, simplemente me dejó llorar, lloré tanto que mis ojos se habían hinchado y enrojecido, y no había en la habitación ni un milímetro que no estuviera cubierto de hielo.

─ Lo haré ─ dije una vez que me había tranquilizado un poco ─ Haré lo que sea necesario y enfrentaré cualquier obstáculo, y asumiré cualquier consecuencia, y si ella no me elije respetaré su decisión.

─ Me parece una sabía decisión ─ dijo Olaf mirando por la ventana ─ ¿Entonces le dirás quién es la chica de la que estás enamorada? ─ lo miré asustada ─ Anna quiere saber quién es la chica que te robó el corazón…

─ Demonios, no pensé en eso. ¿Qué le voy a decir? No puedo decirle que es ella, eso arruinaría todo mi plan.

─ Me temo que tendrás que mentirle, dile que es alguien que no conoce, alguien que conociste en tu último viaje ─ Olaf sí que es muy listo en estas cosas, después de todo sí debe ser un experto en el amor ─ Anda, ve a buscarla y cuéntale una pequeña mentira, en ciertas ocasiones es necesario mentir, pero al final la verdad sale a la luz, esperemos que en tu caso seas tú quien ilumine esa verdad.

─ Gracias Olaf, realmente no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera creado ─ lo abracé con cuidado y salí de mi habitación.

La habitación de Anna no estaba bien cerrada, una pequeña rendija permitía asomarse a su interior, y lo que vi a través de esa rendija me congeló el corazón. Mi hermana en ropa interior, besando efusivamente a Kristoff, que estaba en calzoncillos y cuyas manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de mi hermana. Quise irme, fingir que no había visto nada, pero la disminución drástica de la temperatura y la escarcha que empezaba a formarse me delató, Kristoff se cubrió de inmediato con las sabanas, mientras mi hermana, sumamente sonrojada salió de su habitación…


	4. Chapter 4

─ Elsa, déjame explicarte ─ Anna estaba sumamente apenada ─ No pasó lo que estás pensando…

─ Anna, entra y ponte algo de ropa por favor ─ asintió con la cabeza y entró de nuevo a la habitación, la imagen que se formó en mi mente en ese momento me hizo sentir aún peor, y es que no podía evitar sentirme admirada por el increíble cuerpo que tenía Anna, su hermosa, suave y blanca espalda cubierta de pequeñas pecas, sus caderas…

─ Reina Elsa, si me permite explicarle… ─ la voz de Kristoff, la voz que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento me sacó de mis pensamientos, el chico se había vestido y salido a mi encuentro ─ yo sé que lo que vio puede resultar muy obvio, pero en realidad no hacíamos nada aún, y sé que debemos esperar al matrimonio, pero las cosas se salieron de control…

─ Le faltaste al respeto a nuestro hogar ─ no lo dejé seguir con su explicación ─ traicionaste mi confianza, le faltaste al respeto a mi hermana…

─ Elsa, Kristoff no hizo nada con lo que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, y ambos somos adultos, no veo porqué… ─ intentó defenderse Anna

─ Después hablaré contigo, Anna ─ estaba furiosa, la sangre me hervía de celos y cada palabra me alteraba más, el frío en el pasillo debía ser insoportable para ellos ─ Kristoff, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de esta casa y no vuelvas sino hasta la boda ─ el pobre estaba tan asustado que no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo ─ buen viaje ─ agregué con ironía.

─ Elsa… ─ mi hermana también estaba muerta de miedo, o de frío, no lo sé, temblaba abrazándose a sí misma, traté de deshacerme del hielo que lo cubría todo, pero estaba demasiado alterada ─ Elsa… es verdad lo que dije, no pasó nada, o sea, sí nos besábamos, y estábamos medio desnudos, pero nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, siempre me acobardo en cuanto quiere sacarme la ropa, aunque esta vez fue diferente, supongo que si no nos hubieras descubierto…

─ Anna, no estoy de humor en este momento, vete a la cama y duérmete ─ dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, odiaba perder el control.

─ Elsa, no podré dormir sabiendo que estás molesta conmigo ─ el nudo en la garganta con el que pronunció esas palabras me estremeció, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy molesta, pero no con ella, ni siquiera con Kristoff, estaba molesta conmigo misma, por perder el control de mis poderes de nuevo, por no poder controlar mis celos, por no ser yo quien estuviera en lugar de Kristoff hace unos minutos, no sabía qué hacer, así que la abracé, el abrazo la tomó por sorpresa, pero recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y rodeó mi torso con sus brazos, poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta la temperatura fue normalizándose y el hielo desapareciendo.

─ Lo siento ─ murmuré sin deshacer el abrazo ─ no debí reaccionar así…

─ Está bien, no pasa nada ─ la tranquilidad en su voz calmaba mi corazón ─ tal vez llegaste justo en ese momento porque así debía ser, tal vez me salvaste de hacer algo para lo que no estoy lista aun, algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

Nos quedamos abrazadas varios minutos, hasta que el hielo de deshizo por completo y Anna ya no temblaba.

─ ¿Sabes qué tenemos mucho tiempo sin hacer? ─ me preguntó Anna con una hermosa luz en su mirada, la miré inquisitiva ─ ¡Dormir juntas!

Casi me da un infarto cuando lo dijo, sonreí insegura, pero Anna insistió, no dejándome más remedio que aceptar.

─ Pero en mi habitación ─ aclaré cuando empezó a saltar de felicidad ─ no creo que pueda volver a ver está habitación igual, me lanzó una mirada severa y luego sonrió, tomó su camisón, su almohada favorita, y fuimos a mi habitación.

─ ¡Elsa! ¿Qué pasó? Vi a Kristoff salir corriendo del castillo ─ pregunta Olaf en cuanto nos vio entrar.

─ Bueno, verás… quizás alguien nos sorprendió haciendo algo que no debíamos estar haciendo ─ explicaba Anna apenada ─ lo regañó un poco, lo asustó y lo corrió.

─ Vaya, no sé qué decir ─ dijo Olaf completamente sorprendido, me lanzó una mirada que parecía querer decir "¿Estás bien?", yo asentí levemente con la cabeza ─ ¿Y esa almohada? ¿Dormirás aquí?

─ Sí, desde que éramos niñas no compartimos la habitación ─ respondió Anna emocionada ─ tenemos tanto de que platicar, ¿Sabías que Elsa está enamorada?

─ Bueno, sí, ya me había comentado algo y pedido consejos, sabes que soy un experto en el amor ─ contestó presumiendo mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Lo miré dando a entender que necesitábamos algo de privacidad, él lo entendió ─ creo que debería irme, duerman bien.

Olaf salió de la habitación dejando un silencio incomodo entra nosotras. Miré por la ventana para disimular mi nerviosismo, definitivamente Anna preguntaría acerca de mi enamorada, decidí adelantarme y sacar un tema incómodo y arriesgado, pero que me libraría de sus preguntas.

─ Anna, sé que mamá ya debió hablar de esto contigo ─ dije aclarándome la garganta ─ pero debes saber que tener relaciones sexuales con alguien es un paso muy importante, sé que Kristoff y tú se van a casar y es algo que pasará tarde o temprano ─ dije con pesar ─ pero quiero que cuando llegue ese momento sea porque tú así lo quieres y no porque tengas que hacerlo.

─ ¿Sabes? A veces imagino como será ese momento, y pienso que será algo mágico, especial, romántico y único, una noche especial e inolvidable ─ cuando volteé a verla, Anna ya estaba metida en la cama, hablando mientras miraba el techo ─ y Kristoff siempre es dulce y gentil conmigo, pero… no siento esa magia, y se supone que debería sentirla ¿no? Es decir, vamos a casarnos y lo amo, pero no siento… ese amor incontrolable del que hablabas, no sé, supongo que vendrá con el tiempo, cuando estemos casados y eso.

Me le quedé mirando, nunca habíamos hablado de lo que sentía por él, cuando me dijo que empezaron a salir supuse que estaba enamorada de él en serio, porque esta vez no quiso casarse con él nada más conocerlo, y se tomaron su tiempo, tuvieron algunas citas y un tiempo después de que empezaron a salir Kristoff vino a pedirme la mano de Anna, le pregunté si estaba segura de querer casarse con él, pero nunca le pregunté si estaba segura de que él era el amor de su vida.

─ Anna ¿Kristoff es tu amor de verdad? ¿Estás segura de que él es la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? ─ le pregunté metiéndome en la cama también.

─ Sí, supongo, es mi mejor amigo, y siempre está cuidándome, es guapo y divertido, y él me ama… es sólo que lo que dijiste me dejó pensando, ¿Por qué no siento un amor tan intenso por él? No lo sé, sé que es estúpido pensar en esto a días de la boda, pero bueno, supongo que no todos amamos igual ¿no? Algunos tenemos una manera menos dramática, tal vez porque siempre lo tuvimos fácil, porque no hubo obstáculos que vencer…

─ Creo que cuando el amor es verdadero no hay dudas, lo sabes, estás completamente segura de que esa es la persona con la que quieres estar para siempre, sabes, sin tener que pensarlo, que esa persona es la que mueve tu mundo, no importa si todo es fácil, o si está lleno de obstáculos, el amor de verdad no se medita, no se piensa, sólo… sólo se siente.

Anna no dijo nada, sólo me miró y sonrió. Le tomó segundos quedarse dormida, se veía tan hermosa, y aunque parezca difícil de creer esa noche no hubo asomo de deseo ni pasión, me dediqué a mirarla dormir, a cautivarme con su belleza, a divertirme con las tonterías que decía dormida, a sonreír cada que ponía una mueca graciosa en sueños, a contar las pecas de sus mejillas tratando de conciliar el sueño, esa noche comprendí lo que es el amor de verdad, amar todos y cada uno de los detalles de esa persona. Y esa noche, no dormí nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, en realidad sí debí dormir un poco, porque cuando la luz del amanecer se coló por la ventana abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Anna completamente dormida, con el cabello despeinado, un pie fuera de la cama, su mano tomando mi mano y la otra mano bajo su cabeza.

─ Anna… ─ susurré en su oído ─ Anna… despierta ─ mi hermana seguía dormida, sólo había una manera de despertarla, la misma que ella usaba conmigo cuando éramos niñas ─ Anna… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

─ ¿Un muñeco de nieve? ¿En serio? ─ preguntó Anna levantándose de golpe.

─ Claro, como en los viejos tiem… ─ no me dejó terminar de hablar, Anna ya estaba corriendo hacía el salón.

─ Vamos Elsa, nieve, nieve, ya ─ vaya que era impaciente, mis poderes habían mejorado demasiado desde la última vez que habíamos jugado en el salón, pero Anna era una chica sencilla que se maravillaba con las cosas simples pero hermosas de la vida, llené todo de nieve y no pude evitar iniciar una guerra, la primera bola de nieve se estrelló en su mejilla izquierda ─ Estás en serios problemas… Su Majestad.

Las bolas de nieve empezaron a volar por todo el salón, estrellándose en las paredes, los cuadros, y claro, en nuestros rostros. Fue tal el alboroto que a los pocos minutos estábamos las dos completamente cubiertas de nieve, recostadas sobre la nieve y tratando de recobrar el aliento, pero sin poder dejar de reír.

─ Anna, ven aquí ─ le dije levantándome y tendiéndole mi mano, me miró con dudas y se acercó ─ ¿Alguna vez has imaginado que eres una bola de nieve? ─ ella negó con la cabeza, me concentré un poco, y cree una burbuja de hielo alrededor de ella, la burbuja era lo suficientemente sólida para evitar un accidente, pero lo más transparente posible para que disfrutara la vista, creé una montaña de nieve bajo la burbuja, a la que sólo le faltó un empujón para salir rodando cuesta abajo, a una considerable velocidad, la burbuja sigo rodando alrededor del salón gracias a pequeñas montañas de nieve que iba creando, la burbuja no dejaba entrar ni salir sonido, pero podía ver a Anna reír llena de felicidad, con un éxtasis indescriptible y la emoción en sus ojos. Finalmente detuve la burbuja de hielo y la derretí.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Fue genial! ─ me abrazó fuerte ─ no sabía que podías hacer cosas así, sí que has mejorado tus poderes. ¿O es el poder del amor? ─ me dijo guiñando un ojo, yo solté una carcajada e hice que cayera nieve de colores, Anna veía todo maravillada.

─ ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba pensando que podríamos pedir algo para desayunar ─ comenté construyendo una mesa y dos hermosas sillas de hielo.

─ Muero de hambre, sólo que lo olvidé por tanta diversión ─ respondió Anna riendo y sentándose a la mesa.

─ Entonces ahora vuelvo, no tardaré ─ dije saliendo del salón con rumbo a la cocina.

Era todavía bastante temprano, pero en Arendelle todos empezaban sus actividades muy temprano. Me imaginé teniendo una vida común, donde no fuera reina, ni Anna princesa, donde no fuéramos hermanas sino un par de chicas que se conocieron en una fiesta en el pueblo, levantarme temprano para ir a mi trabajo en el pueblo y visitarla durante el almuerzo… una vida en donde lo nuestro no fuera tan complicado y no estuviéramos en la mira de todo el pueblo, y aun viviendo una vida común tendría que lidiar con la gente que no lo entiende, que lo veo como algo enfermo y antinatural. ¿Habría más gente como yo en Arendelle? ¿Otras chicas o chicos que se sintieran atraídos por alguien de su mismo género?

─ ¿Cómo va la operación "conquistando a mi hermana"? ─ Olaf me tomó por sorpresa, venía con varios pastelillos en los brazos y la cara llena de jalea de fresas.

─ ¡Olaf! Podrías ser un poco más discreto, por favor. No quiero que el personal te escuche y empiece a correr rumores extraños que podrían llegar a odios de Anna, de por sí en todo el pueblo se comenta lo extraño que es que la princesa se case primero y la reina siga sin buscar un rey para Arendelle.

─ Lo siento ─ respondió Olaf apenado ─ es que tengo curiosidad, quiero que las dos sean felices, y si es juntas sería increíble.

─ Pues creo que va bien, está en el salón esperando a que vuelva con el desayuno, nos levantamos temprano a jugar con nieve como cuando éramos niñas. Olaf… ─ él decía ser un experto en el amor, tal vez conociera más personas que aman como yo ─ ¿Tú… tú conoces más personas como yo? ¿Qué estén enamorados de alguien de su mismo sexo?

─ Pero claro, Conoces a Oaken, ¿no? ─ me respondió Olaf con discreción ─ él vive con un chico desde hace años, adoptaron a unos huérfanos.

─ Vaya, no lo sabía… Gracias Olaf, ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir por el desayuno.

La cocina olía verdaderamente bien, el desayuno de ese día consistía en una omelette de huevos con champiñones y queso, un jugo de naranja fresco y pastelillos rellenos de jalea de fresa. Saludé al cocinero, serví el desayuno para Anna y para mí y regresé al gran salón.

Mi hermana, recostada en la nieve, hacía ángeles, me quedé mirándola unos segundos, me encanta verla reír así, como si no faltaran días para su boda y sólo existiéramos ella y yo entre toda esa nieve.

─ ¡Elsa! ─ gritó Anna emocionada ─ ¡Ven aquí! ¡Anda! Haz un ángel conmigo.

Dejé la charola en la mesa y usé mis poderes para aislar el frío en ella y evitar que la comida se enfriara, me recosté junto a ella y me tomó de la mano, hicimos un par de ángeles que, cuando nos pusimos de pie, quedaron en la nieve tomados de la mano, esa imagen quedó grabada en mi mente.

Desayunamos entre risas y platicas, recordando miles de anécdotas de nuestra infancia, el mediodía nos sorprendió y con él, mis labores de reina.

Anna salió a caminar por el jardín mientras que yo tenía que reunirme con el rey de un pueblo cercano, al romper los tratos con el duque de Weselton tuvimos que buscar nuevos socios comerciales, y este rey sería de mucha ayuda. Con quince minutos de retraso tocaban a la puerta de mi oficina.

─ La reina Georgina está aquí, reina Elsa ─ Anunciaba un mayordomo… ¿Reina?

─ Hazla pasar por favor ─ la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel muy blanca entró, con claros aires de grandeza y enfundada en unos ajustados pantalones, un corsé y una larga capa de terciopelo negro.

─ En nombre del rey James le ofrezco una disculpa, por problemas de salud no pudo asistir a la reunión que había pactado con usted, pero me mandó a mí en su lugar ─ la reina Georgina se quitó los guantes, los dejó sobre la mesa y me ofreció su mano, extendí la mía y en un acto inconfundible de galantería la atrajo hacia sí y besó el dorso de mi mano, sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas y tosí para disimular.

─ Es un honor conocerla, reina Georgina, adelante, tome asiento ─ dije poniendo el ejemplo, la reina se sentó elegantemente y clavó su mirada en mí ─ como seguramente sabrá Arendelle es el principal productor de hielo de la región, pero también somos importantes exportadores de madera, minerales y un importante puerto pesquero durante el verano. Nuestra intención es aliarnos con su reino para comerciar con su vasta producción agrícola y ganadera.

─ El rey y yo estaremos encantados de hacer negocios con usted ─ la reina Georgina hablaba con soltura y seguridad, como si llevara años cerrando tratos en nombre de su marido, aunque de hecho se veía bastante joven, tendría sólo unos cinco o seis años más que yo, y el rey James seguro le doblaba la edad ─ hemos escuchado grandes cosas sobre su reino, de verdad lamentamos la muerte de sus padres, y fue un duro golpe para toda la región cuando las actividades del castillo menguaron hace cerca de 15 años. Arendelle es tan… pintoresco, tan lleno de vida y color, nuestro reino es enorme y exitoso, pero tan serio y recatado, le hace falta algo de diversión.

Establecimos los términos del acuerdo durante poco más de una hora, si todo salía como lo planeamos Arendelle sería en pocos meses un reino mucho más próspero, los años perdidos parecerían no existir y los pobladores tendrían una mejor calidad de vida. Acompañé a la reina Georgina a la entrada del castillo, donde la esperaba un lujoso carruaje.

Los negocios me habían dejado agotada, y su presencia una sensación extraña, era una mujer completamente fuera de lo común.

─ ¿Es ella? Es muy … tiene un estilo un tanto atrevido ─ Anna había salido de quién sabe dónde y hablaba detrás de mí ─ pensé que te gustaban más del tipo "dulce y adorable" … hay algo extraño en ella.

─ ¿De qué… ─ pero entonces lo recordé, Anna estaba convencida de que mi enamorada era alguna princesa con la que teníamos tratos comerciales ─ Anna, no…

─ Vamos, Elsa, no tienes por qué ocultármelo ─ me dijo rodeando mis hombros con su brazo ─ digo, es diferente a lo que imaginé, pero si la amas…

─ No es ella, Anna ─ dije sin saber cómo salir de tan incómoda situación ─ ¿Te gustaría que comiéramos fuera hoy? Tal vez tomemos un postre.

─ ¡Uhmm, postre! Claro, me encantaría, vamos ─ la mejor forma de desviar la atención de Anna era la comida, nunca fallaba.

Caminamos hacia el pueblo, pero la extraña sensación no me abandonaba, pero, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Anna…

* * *

 _ACLARACIONES:_

 _Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una disculpa a todos por tardar tanto en actualizar, me encuentro en proceso de titulación de la Universidad y me roba mucho tiempo. Prometo actualizar con tanta frecuencia como me sea posible, aun si los capítulos no son muy largos seguiré actualizando con calidad. Realmente agradezco mucho sus reviews y que agreguen la historia a sus favoritos._

 _Y ya que estamos me permito hacer un par de aclaraciones, lo de Oaken surge a raíz de que en muchos foros se ha cuestionado la orientación de dicho personaje, como podemos ver en la película, cuando señala a su familia en el Spa, se puede ver a un hombre joven con varios niños, algunas teorías apuntan a que Oaken es gay, el joven su pareja y los niños huérfanos a su cuidado, otras más conservadores dicen que sólo es su hermano y los niños sus hijos y sobrinos, algunas incluso apuntan a la trágica muerte de la madre de los pequeños. He decidido rescatar la primera teoría, que a mi gusto es más interesante. La reina Georgina es un personaje original que espero sea de su agrado, causará algunas situaciones interesantes, pero tranquilos, esto es Elsanna 4ever. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	6. Chapter 6

─ … y yo le dije que sería buena idea servir carne de reno, pero sólo estaba bromeando, y él creyó que hablaba en serio y se molestó ─ Anna pasó todo el camino al pueblo hablando de la boda y Kristoff, y me molestaba, porque cada vez tenía menos ganas de que esa boda se realizara ─ … después dijo que Sven iría con nosotros al viaje porque nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo y yo le dije "¿En serio? ¿Quieres llevar al reno con nosotros? ¿No quieres casarte mejor con tu reno?" y se enojó aún más y dijo que tal vez, porque Sven no era un necio, testarudo y sin criterio y me enojé y me fui de ahí y te juro que a veces no sé qué veo en él…

─ Anna… si no estás segura… ─ dije atreviéndome a decir lo que pensaba sobre ese enlace ─ tal vez no deberías seguir con los planes… quiero que te cases sólo si estás segura…

Anna me desvió la mirada y sonrió sin decir nada, habíamos llegado al pueblo y tuvo la ocasión perfecta para cambiar de tema.

─ Muero de hambre, hay que ir a comer, conozco un lugar precioso al que fui con Kristoff ─ dijo Anna tomándome del brazo y caminando hacia el centro del pueblo, se sentía bien ir de su brazo, en cuestión de minutos llegamos a un pequeño pero acogedor lugar que se despedía un aroma delicioso.

─ ¡Reina Elsa! ¡Princesa Anna! ¡Es todo un honor que nos visiten! ─ nos recibió efusivamente la encargada del lugar ─ de antemano le ofrezco una disculpa si el lugar no está a su altura, Su Majestad, pero nos esforzaremos por servirle lo mejor posible.

─ No se preocupe, es un lugar muy bello ─ agradecí apenada, era la parte difícil de ser reina, todo el mundo sentía no merecer tu presencia y estar por debajo de ti, era molesto a veces, el deseo de ser normal se apoderó de mi otra vez, llegar a un lugar y pedir comida sin reverencia ni disculpas, ser tratada como cualquier cliente y disfrutar de la comida sin que los dueños estén a la expectativa de recibir el visto bueno de la reina.

─ Grettel, ¿Podrías traernos lo mismo que pedí cuando vine con Kristoff? ─ pidió Anna ignorando toda la formalidad, con una sonrisa humilde, la cocinera asintió y entró en la cocina mientras un joven, probablemente su hijo, nos servía las bebidas, en las que probablemente eran sus mejores copas.

─ Yo sé que a veces parece que las cosas entre Kristoff y yo no… no son perfectas ─ empezó a decir Anna en voz baja ─ pero le quiero… y no creo que deba cancelar nada estando él lejos, estamos a nada de la boda… sabes que yo siempre he soñado con casarme, Elsa.

─ Ya, y por eso casi te casas con un desconocido que quería apoderarse del reino y que iba a dejarte morir… ─ le dije sin intención de herirla, pero pude ver la culpa en su mirada ─ lo siento, no debí decirlo así…

─ No Elsa, tienes razón, nos puse en peligro a todos, fue un error ─ dijo mirando la copa ─ pero Kristoff es diferente, no quiere ningún reino, le cuesta aceptar cualquier obsequio que le dé, e insiste en que el no será ningún "Príncipe Kristoff".

─ Anna, yo sé que él no es malo, y te quiere desinteresadamente, pero no dejes que el deseo de casarte te haga tomar la decisión equivocada, claro que casarte será maravilloso, y uno de los días más felices de tu vida, pero sólo lo será si te casas con la persona correcta.

Se me quedó mirando sin saber que responder, separó los labios un par de veces, pero no dijo nada, la comida llegó unos segundos después, y al ver lo tenso del momento el joven sólo dejó los platos servidos y se fue. Comimos en silencio, quería romper el silencio, pero no sabía que decir, Anna parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, y yo me sentía mal por haber arruinado lo que pudo ser un lindo momento comiendo juntas. Terminamos de comer, y tras otra tanda de disculpas y agradecimientos salimos al pueblo.

─ Anna… lamento si dije algo que te hirió ─ empecé a decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano, interrumpiéndome.

─ No dijiste nada que me ofendiera ─ dijo con sinceridad tomándome de la mano, sentí un ligero sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas ─ al contrario, me has puesto a pensar, pero creo que es algo que debo pensar sola y tranquila.

Paseamos por el pueblo un rato, viendo las casas, los negocios, a la gente, a los niños, todos se detenían a saludarnos con reverencias, yo sólo quería estar a solas con Anna. Sugerí visitar a Oaken porque en verdad me producía mucha curiosidad lo que me había contado Olaf.

Entramos en la tienda que meses atrás mi hermana visitó en mi busca, aquella donde conoció a Kristoff.

─ ¡Anna! ¡Qué sorpresa! ─ saludó el dueño alegremente, saliendo del mostrador para abrazar a mi hermana, al parecer eran buenos amigos.

─ ¿Cómo estás? Vinimos porque mi hermana dijo que quiere preguntarte unas cosas ─ dijo como si nada, tan imprudente como siempre, le lancé una fugaz mirada.

─ Reina Elsa, puedes preguntarme lo que gustes ─ me dijo con su característico acento y de manera natural, me agradaba.

─ Bueno, Oaken… verás… ─ empecé a decir un tanto nerviosa ─ no quiero ser indiscreta, ni meterme en tu vida… pero Olaf me dijo algo…

─ Elsa quiere saber cómo ha sido para ti estar prácticamente casado con otro hombre ─ soltó Anna de repente.

─ Ah, es sólo eso ─ dijo con una sonrisa natural ─ aunque creo que sería más cómodo para todos si cierro y les invito una taza de té en mi casa mientras platicamos.

Insistí en que no era necesario, pero Oaken era más insistente y terminó cerrando el negocio temprano. Su casa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la tienda, era un lugar sencillo y tradicional, no muy espacioso, pero acogedor. Sobre la chimenea había un hermoso cuadro en el que un Oaken más joven rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de un chico unos años menor, los dos sonreían sentados en un elegante sillón. Junto a ese cuadro había cuatro cuadros más pequeños, retratos de cuatro niños. En realidad, toda la habitación estaba llena de cuadros, pinturas del pueblo, del fiordo, del castillo.

Oaken entró en la cocina y regresó unos minutos después, trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de pastelillos, una tetera y tres tazas de té.

─ "Bueno… ─ empezó Oaken, adoptando una postura que parecía que iba a contarnos un cuento de hadas ─ todo comenzó hace diez años, yo acababa de llegar a Arendelle, recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad y quise dejar mi pequeño pueblo para probar suerte aquí, el reino más exitoso de la zona. No tenía más que un poco de dinero y muchas ideas. Busqué trabajo, no fue difícil encontrarlo, empecé a trabajar en un gran establo, cargando cosas, bañando a los caballos, limpiando, de todo un poco, no ganaba mucho pero el empleo incluía habitación y dos comidas al día.

En mi pueblo nunca tuve novia, mis padres decían que yo era muy exigente y ninguna chica era suficiente para mí, pero la verdad es que ninguna me había gustado nunca. El segundo día de trabajo conocí a Dag, era unos años menor que yo, y era el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida, me sentí apenado dos segundos después de haberlo pensado, me sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco, con sus cabellos dorados al Sol, su ropa fina y su andar despreocupado parecía un semidios, habría dicho que un Dios de no ser por su torpeza, había empezado a andar hacia mi cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, corrí a ayudarle, le tendí una mano para levantarlo, tomó mi mano y me sonrió apenado, me pidió disculpas y dijo "Me llamo Dag, significa luz de día, tú debes ser Oaken, el nuevo empleado, mi papá me pidió que te dijera que esta mañana tuvo que salir urgentemente, quiere que cuides bien de los cabellos, por la tarde vendrá alguien del castillo para llevarse a los tres del establo estrella." ¿Les sorprende que lo recuerde tan bien? Dicen que la primera impresión nunca se olvida. Dag era el único hijo del dueño del establo, y su futuro heredero, pero nunca se había interesado realmente por los caballos, su pasión siempre ha sido la pintura, todas son de él ─ dijo extendiendo los brazos para señalar las pinturas que decoraban toda la casa, Anna, que no dejaba de comer pastelillos, y yo, lo escuchábamos absortas en su historia ─ Dag me siguió toda la tarde, contándome anécdotas y preguntándome cosas acerca de mí; su risa, tan franca y natural me tenía encandilado.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, cada que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba él, con su mirada iluminada, su enorme sonrisa y sus cabellos dorados. Me hacía sentir cosas… cosas que según todos los poemas, canciones, y todas las personas que conocía, decían que debía sentir por una chica. Pero… era incorrecto. ¿Cuándo se había escuchado que un chico se enamore de otro? Me había vuelto loco, dejar mi casa y a mi familia me había llevado a la locura.

Por aproximadamente un mes se repitió la misma rutina, Dag me visitaba después de sus clases, me seguía en todas mis labores en el establo y no dejaba de contarme cosas de él, así descubrí que tomaba clases de veterinaria por orden de su padre, y secretamente tomaba clases de arte, que nunca había tenido una novia, que su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño, que en realidad él y su padre no se llevaban bien pero ahora estaba muy contento porque lo veía interesado en supervisar mi trabajo en el establo, que no sabía nadar y que le encanta el té. Por las noches seguía sin poder dormir, Dag se aparecía en mis sueños de maneras cada vez menos decentes…" ─ dijo Oaken completamente sonrojado, me sentí totalmente identificada con eso, al principio me aterraba soñar con Anna, porque en mis sueños tenía una actitud extremadamente atrevida y sensual.

─ "Yo tenía un fin de semana libre al mes, Dag llegó a mi habitación muy temprano ese día, iba vestido como si fuera a escalar una montaña, y es que en realidad era justo eso lo que tenía planeado, tuve que hacerlo esperar varios minutos fuera, pues había llegado justo en el mejor momento de mi sueño, no tenía ropa adecuada para la ocasión, pero improvisé. Escalamos la montaña del norte, Dag estaba fresco como la mañana, yo estaba agotado desde la mitad del camino. Cuando por fin llegamos a la cima de la montaña descubrí por qué Dag ama tanto escalarla a esa hora, los rayos del Sol justo a esa hora iluminan todo de manera que todo parece hecho de oro. Nos sentamos a observar el espectáculo, él sacó pinturas, pinceles y un lienzo de la maleta que llevaba, "Ni se te ocurra moverte" dijo colocando el lienzo frente a él y se puso a pintar, después de un tiempo que me pareció toda una eternidad me mostró la pintura, era increíble, me veía idéntico y el paisaje le había quedado hermoso, justo ahora esa pintura adorna nuestra habitación. "Tenía que pintarte con esa expresión de felicidad… por si después de que te diga lo que tengo que decirte no me vuelves a hablar nunca" Me dijo poniéndose serio, me asusté. "Tú me haces sentir cosas extrañas, cosas que no debería estar sintiendo, cosas que me asustan, pero que también me tienen maravillado y muy feliz, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde nuestro primer encuentro, te apareces en mis sueños, sé que suena a una locura y que seguramente pienses que soy un enfermo, pero tengo que decírtelo o me arrepentiré por siempre. Estoy enamorado de ti". Me quedé en shock, no supe que decir, las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado en mis sueños ahí estaban, tan reales que resonaban en mi mente, me pasaron miles de cosas por la cabeza en cuestión de segundos, y al final lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a él y besarlo en los labios."

Anna había dejado los pastelillos en paz y observaba a Oaken conmovida, yo también lo estaba, imaginé cómo sería si Anna me dijera lo mismo, si pudiera besarla. Oaken se sirvió su tercera taza de té y continuó su historia.

─ "Ninguno de los dos sabíamos bien que seguía, sentíamos lo mismo y eso era maravilloso, pero tampoco éramos tontos, sabíamos que nadie lo entendería, que todo mundo nos vería como un par de locos, o enfermos, o ambos. Decidimos mantener todo en secreto. Su nombre hacia honor a su significado, era la luz de día de mi vida. Estuvimos así por un año, disfrutando de besos robados cuando nadie nos veía, de palabras de amor susurradas al oído, de largas cartas que quemábamos tras ser leídas. Hasta que la bomba explotó… de antemano les pido disculpas por los que voy a decir señoritas, espero no las incomode esta parte de la historia, pero no estaría completa si lo omitiera. Dentro de toda relación hay deseo, deseo de amar a esa persona en todos los sentidos, de acariciarle por completo, de demostrarse su amor en cuerpo y alma. Dag y yo sentíamos cada vez con más urgencia la necesidad de satisfacer dicho deseo, lo planeamos todo con mucho cuidado, su padre se iría de viaje de negocios el fin de semana, lo haríamos en su habitación porque era mucho mejor que la mía junto al establo, en realidad no sabíamos bien ni qué podían hacer dos chicos juntos, pero lo descubriríamos. Les ahorraré los detalles sucios y sólo diré que después de la mejor experiencia de mi vida, fuimos interrumpidos, su padre llegó antes del viaje, buscó a Dag de inmediato para informarle de su regreso y lo que encontró en la habitación fue a su hijo y a su empleado desnudos en la cama, besándose. No nos dio oportunidad ni de tomar nuestras ropas, en menos de un minuto estábamos ambos fuera de la casa. Tomé mis pocas pertenencias de mi habitación y todos mis ahorros. Le presté algo de ropa a Dag y caminamos en busca de refugio donde pasar la noche, terminamos durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol.

A la mañana siguiente recorrimos el pueblo en busca de un nuevo hogar, fue así como dimos con este lugar, una casa y un viejo negocio, el precio era ridículamente bajo debido a encontrarse a las afueras del reino y tan lejos de todo, hicimos los arreglos y al día siguiente la casa ya era nuestra. Trabajé unos meses como leñador, sólo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir el dinero necesario para empezar el negocio. Desde ese día todo fue mejorando, Dag hacia retratos a buenos precios para la gente que no podía pagarle al artista del reino, mi negocio se había vuelto muy popular entre los leñadores y recolectores de hielo. No teníamos vecinos que pudieran criticar nuestra relación, pero sí un par de buenos amigos. No voy a decir que mi sueño siempre fue ser padre, pero cuando el barco de los Reyes, que en paz descansen, se hundió, murieron también varios empleados del castillo, entre ellos una pareja, nuestros únicos amigos, dejaron huérfanos a sus cuatro hijos. Después de mucho hablarlo, y al descubrir que no tenían más familia decidimos hacernos cargo de ellos. Es cierto que los niños nacen sin prejuicios y son los adultos los que los enseñan a juzgar y a odiar las diferencias. Los niños, que fueron educados en un ambiente sin prejuicios, no veían nada malo en quedarse con nosotros ni en nuestra relación, claro que estaban tristes por la muerte de sus padres, pero lo afrontaron con valentía.

No les voy a mentir, mucha gente considera incorrecto lo que hacemos, dicen que no somos, y nunca seremos una familia, que estamos enfermos y somos un peligro para los niños, pero nadie se ha ofrecido a hacerse cargo de ellos para salvarlos. Yo amo a Dag, y él me ama a mí. Amamos a nuestros hijos y daríamos la vida por ellos. No sé si existan más personas como nosotros, pero sí sé que lo hacemos no es algo malo, sé que un amor como el nuestro, bajo ningún contexto puede ser malo."

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en su historia, Oaken tenía razón. ¿Cómo un amor tan puro e intenso podría ser algo malo? Miré por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo, agradecimos a nuestro anfitrión toda su hospitalidad y él nos invitó a visitarlo de nuevo, cuando Dag y los niños volvieran de su viaje.

Regresamos al castillo en silencio. La historia de amor de Oaken y Dag me había dado mucho en qué pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

Volví a la oficina después del paseo, no podía olvidar mis deberes como reina por querer conquistar a mi hermana. En mi escritorio me esperaba un elegante sobre con letras doradas y sello del reino de las Islas del Norte. Lo abrí. Era una invitación.

" **El rey James de las Islas del Norte se complace en invitarle a la celebración de su cumpleaños número sesenta, a celebrarse este domingo en el castillo principal. Un carruaje esperará a su llegada en el puerto del reino. Su majestad se sentirá honrado de contar con su presencia."**

En el mismo sobre venía una carta, pude reconocer la letra de la reina Georgina.

 _"Querida Reina Elsa. ¿Puedo llamarte sólo Elsa? Me emociona mucho invitarte al baile que celebraremos este domingo en el castillo, realmente espero que puedas asistir, y tal vez bailar un par de piezas conmigo. La princesa y su futuro príncipe también pueden acompañarnos. También quiero aprovechar la ocasión para invitarte a pasar unos días en el reino, estoy segura que lo encontrarás muy interesante, además así conocerás de cerca todo lo que en las Islas del Norte podemos ofrecerte. Deseo verte pronto, Elsa._

 _Mis más afectuosos saludos, Georgina"_

Unos días en las Islas del Norte, era una excelente oportunidad de conocer a nuestros futuros socios comerciales. Y el baile, la ocasión perfecta para empezar a relacionarnos con más reinos. Pero ver de nuevo a esa mujer, algo en ella me ponía nerviosa, era como si algo en mí se activara cuando la veo.

Revisé el resto de los documentos que tenía pendientes, por suerte eran pocos. Cuando bajé al comedor Anna esperaba balanceándose sobre su silla.

─ Ah, ahí estás. Empezaba a pensar que no cenarías. ─ me dijo acomodándose en la silla ─ ¿Cenamos en el jardín?

Pedí que nos llevarán la cena a la mesa del jardín. El cielo estaba hermoso, lleno de estrellas, la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Cenamos bajo ese hermoso manto, Anna no dejaba de hablar, el tema de esa noche fue la comida, me habló de todos sus platillos favoritos. Yo escuchaba atentamente y trataba de memorizar los nombres, los ingredientes, tal vez me fueran útiles alguna vez.

Me daba la impresión que, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo alejadas, Anna quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerme saber todo lo que, como su hermana mayor, debería saber. Cuando el tema se agotó, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del jardín, esa donde mamá adoraba sentarse a leer.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas, y papá nos contó que cuando la gente buena muere se va al cielo y se convierte en estrellas? ─ me dijo Anna mirando fijamente un par de enormes estrellas que destacaban de las demás.

─ Son papá y mamá ─ dije señalando las estrellas que ella miraba, rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y ella recargó la cabeza en mi hombro. Se quedó callada un largo rato, pero podía ver la sonrisa pacifica en su rostro. Deseé que Dag estuviera ahí para inmortalizar el momento en uno de sus hermosos cuadros.

─ En ocasiones hablo con mamá ─ dijo Anna de pronto ─ claro, ella no me contesta, pero sé que me está escuchando, a veces hasta puedo sentir lo que quiere decirme. Quiere que las dos seamos felices.

─ Anna, prométeme que harás caso a mamá ─ le dije tomando su rostro para que volteara a verme ─ Quiero que siempre busques tu felicidad, no la de Kristoff, o la mía, ni la de ellos, ni la de nadie más. Sólo tu felicidad. Todo cuanto hagas o decidas debe ser para que seas feliz.

─ Claro, eso haré Elsa ─ me respondió mirándome, confundida y con una sonrisa que delataba más condescendencia que alegría.

─ Hay un baile en las Islas del Norte ─ dije cambiando de tema ─ estamos invitadas al cumpleaños del rey James. Tal vez deberíamos mandar a hacernos vestidos nuevos, no creo que sea buena idea ir con esto ─ señalé mi vestido, hecho con magia de hielo.

─ Me encanta la idea, Elsa ─ respondió Anna emocionada ─ un vestido elegante, de un azul más oscuro o negro se te vería increíble, y creo que a mí me iría perfecto un rojo.

─ Entonces pediré que traigan un sastre mañana, pero por ahora es hora de irnos a dormir.

Anna se adelantó a su habitación mientras yo buscaba a alguien que recogiera las cosas de la cena.

─ Nada más romántico que el cielo estrellado ─ dijo Olaf saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

─ ¿Nos estabas espiando? ─ pregunté extrañada al verlo ahí.

─ No, yo sería incapaz de espiarlas, Elsa. ─ respondió Olaf sinceramente ─ Pasé por aquí mientras cenaban, y he visto que Anna regresaba al castillo, así que he venido a preguntar qué tal va todo.

─ Pues creo que va bien, Anna y yo nos haremos vestidos para un baile, será divertido… creo que intenta que la conozca mejor, recuperar el tiempo perdido, me habla mucho de ella, y eso es bueno porque tal vez yo no sabría cómo preguntar.

─ Eso es excelente ─ dijo emocionado ─ ¿De quién es el baile? ¿Dónde será?

─ El rey James de las Islas del Norte… ¿Tú viste a la mujer que vino al castillo? ─ pregunté bajando la voz.

─ ¿La reina Georgina? Claro, estuvimos hablando un poco, no sabía llegar al castillo así que yo la traje ─ dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ─ es realmente muy atractiva, y tan inteligente y encantadora. Si fuera de nieve sería mi chica perfecta.

─ Bueno, pues Anna está segura que la reina es la mujer de la que estoy enamorada ─ susurré para que nadie escuchara, Olaf puso tremenda cara de sorpresa ─ y el baile al que iremos es precisamente de su esposo. No sé qué es lo que haré. Además, y esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, siento como si coqueteara conmigo.

─ ¿La reina Georgina coquetea contigo? ─ gritó Olaf sorprendido, lo miré severamente y se tranquilizó.

─ No estoy segura, eso creo, pero es imposible, ella está casada con el rey James, es sólo que siento que su trato conmigo no es meramente de negocios.

─ Bueno, si en verdad te coquetea tendrás que lidiar con ella ─ su cara parecía meditar todo como un gran sabio, no sabía que un muñeco de nieve podía tener tantas expresiones ─ pero tendrás que llevártela con cuidado con lo de Anna, si cree que estás enamorada de alguien más, aunque llegara a sentir algo por ti, no te lo diría, porque ella quiere que tú seas feliz, ya sabemos que ella daría hasta su vida por ti.

─ Lo sé, Olaf ─ dije con pesar, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos ─ no sé qué hacer, Anna y yo nos vamos haciendo más unidas, y eso es genial, y hablé con Oaken y que dos hombres o dos mujeres se amen no es tan raro como parece, realmente espero que todo salga bien.

─ Yo también lo espero, Elsa.

Regresamos al castillo, Anna ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación, así que me fui a la mía, no tenía mucho sueño, nunca fui una niña de jugar con muñecas, desde pequeña fui más de libros y estudio, pero esa noche hice algo bastante infantil, me inventé toda una historia de amor, protagonizada por figuritas de hielo de Anna y yo, animadas con mi magia, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ─ Anna, con voz somnolienta había entrado de golpe en mi habitación, donde las figuritas de hielo se besaban mientras bailaban el vals de bodas…


	8. Chapter 8

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ─ Anna, con voz somnolienta había entrado de golpe en mi habitación, donde las figuritas de hielo se besaban mientras bailaban el vals de bodas…

Derretí todo tan rápido como pude, y fingí que sólo practicaba mis poderes.

─ ¿Qué fue eso…? ─ preguntó Anna tallándose los ojos ─ me pareció ver… en fin, había mucho ruido, hasta escuché música, pero obvio no hay una banda.

No lo había notado, pero Anna tenía razón, fui consciente hasta que lo dijo ¡la banda de hielo realmente había tocado música!

─ No… ¿No lo viste? ─ pregunté con la esperanza de que no hubiera notado nada.

─ ¿Qué cosa? Escuché la música, vine hacía aquí, pero mis ojos estaban nublados por el sueño, sólo alcancé a ver hielo derretirse, pero no pude distinguir qué era.

─ Bueno, verás ─ uff, vaya manera de salvarme ─ estaba practicando un poco mi magia, resulta que logré hacer una pequeña banda de hielo, y ellos tocaban la música, pero cuando entraste me asustaste y se derritió, pero mira…

Usé mis poderes de nuevo para crear una banda de personitas de hielo, todos con elegantes trajes e instrumentos tan detallados que cualquiera pensaría que son el trabajo de semanas de un escultor, me concentré y las personitas comenzaron a tocar un vals, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo lo logré, no sabría explicarlo, pero funcionó. Anna miraba a la banda de hielo fascinada, el brillo en su mirada, su sonrisa, el cómo inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para ver con más atención… perdí la concentración al desviarse mis pensamientos y la banda dejó de tocar.

─ Eso fue, fue ¡asombroso! Nunca había visto algo así Elsa, eres increíble, es decir, wow, no sabía que podías hacer eso ─ soltó exaltada.

─ Gracias, aunque debo seguir practicando en mantener la concentración ─ le dije con una humilde sonrisa ─ perdón por haberte despertado, deberías volver a la cama.

Anna asintió y se metió en mi cama, se quedó dormida en dos segundos. Me acosté a su lado y Anna se giró para abrazarme, esta vez me quedé dormida casi al instante, su brazo rodeándome me daba una tranquilidad infinita.

El día de la fiesta llegó, y nos aguardaba además una semana en las Islas del Norte. Definitivamente era la oportunidad perfecta para estrechar nuestras relaciones comerciales, tenía que aprovechar todos los beneficios que nos daría codearnos con las Islas del Norte. Sin embargo, había algo no previsto. Anna no había viajado en barco desde el accidente de nuestros padres.

─ Tal vez exista otra manera de llegar ─ la voz temblorosa de mi hermana me preocupaba ─ no podemos confiar en que todo el trayecto haya buen clima. ¿Y si hay una tormenta? Elsa, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a mamá y papá...

─ Estás conmigo, Anna, no hay nada que temer ─ la abracé fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello para calmarla ─ yo siempre, siempre te protegeré.

─ ¿Puedes abrazarme durante todo el viaje? ─ me preguntó sonrojada y con los ojos húmedos, sonreí ampliamente y asentí.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, todo nuestro personal se mostró muy comprensivo, todos en el reino conocían la historia final de nuestros padres, y era normal que estuviéramos algo asustadas, en realidad a mí no me asustaba navegar, pero realmente me preocupaba Anna. El capitán navegó lo más apacible que pudo, no solté a mi hermana en todo el trayecto, salvo para comer e ir al tocador.

El puerto de las Islas del Norte era mil veces más impresionante que el de Arendelle, decenas de majestuosos barcos con la bandera de las Islas del Norte estaban alineados, listos para zarpar cuando fuera necesario, también se podían ver ya algunos barcos de otros reinos, y una fila de lujosos carruajes con el escudo de las Islas del Norte esperaba a los invitados de la gran fiesta.

─ ¡Elsa, querida! Bienvenida ─ la reina Georgina me saludó apenas me asomé del barco, no sabía que estaría aquí ─ te he estado esperando, anda, vamos ya.

Me abrazó en cuanto mis pies tocaron tierra. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa corriente eléctrica recorriéndome. Me separé de ella un tanto incomoda.

─ Disculpa, imagino que en Arendelle no acostumbran tantos afectos ─ le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Anna y la saludó con formalidad.

─ Muchas gracias por la invitación reina Georgina ─ le dije mientras la seguía al carruaje que nos tenía preparado ─ es todo un honor para nosotras pasar unos días en su reino, estoy ansiosa por compartir algunas nuevas ideas con usted.

─ También hay muchas cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo ─ dijo guiñándome un ojo ─ por lo pronto, hay que divertirnos en el baile de esta noche, vendrán muchos apuestos caballeros, incluso algunos príncipes, que estarán encantados de bailar con tu hermanita.

Los celos invadieron mi pecho al imaginar a Anna fascinada con los "apuestos caballeros", y el hecho de que le dijera "hermanita" sonó un tanto despectivo. Anna estaba tan emocionada admirando todo a nuestro paso que no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación.

Nuestro carruaje era esplendido, la reina viajó con nosotros, y en el corto camino al castillo no dejó de hablar de lo feliz que estaba de verme, de lo mucho que me gustarían las Islas del Norte y de todos los sitios que quería mostrarme.

─ ¡Bienvenida a mi castillo! ─ exclamó emocionada la reina Georgina cuando el carruaje aparcó frente a un enorme castillo, mucho más grande que el mío en Arendelle.

─ ¡woooooow! ─ dijo Anna sorprendida, y ansiosa de conocer el castillo por dentro, siguió a la reina Georgina.

El castillo era igual de majestuoso en su interior, debía tener cientos de habitaciones, desde algún lugar se escuchaba a los músicos alistándose para el baile, un delicioso olor a comida impregnaba el ambiente, hermosos cuadros y costosas esculturas adornaban las paredes y los pasillos. Seguimos a la reina hasta una habitación del segundo piso.

─ Su habitación princesa Anna ─ dijo con tono formal la reina ─ espero sea de su agrado.

─ Oh, Elsa y yo podemos compartir, no hace falta una habitación para cada una ─ dijo Anna al ver la enorme habitación, un poco más espaciosa que su habitación en Arendelle.

─ Nada de eso, lo que sobra en este castillo son habitaciones, además se quedarán aquí varios días y quiero que estén lo más cómodas posible. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño y te alistas para la fiesta? Yo llevaré a Elsa a su habitación.

Anna asintió, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada preocupada a mí, y una de total desagrado a la reina Georgina.

─ Muchas gracias por tanta hospitalidad, Reina Georgina ─ le dije al retomar el camino ─ es usted muy amable, ansío conocer al rey.

─ Elsa, no me llames reina Georgina, llámame sólo por mi nombre, o puedes decirme Gina… oh, aquí es ─ dijo abriendo una puerta en un pasillo del tercer piso.

La habitación estaba finamente decorada, con unos ventanales con vista a las montañas, un balcón lleno de hermosas flores, en fin, incluso yo, siendo una persona poco superficial, sentía que sería maravilloso pasar unos días en ese lugar.

─ Muchas gracias, Georgina ─ dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa mirándome a los ojos ─ si me disculpas, también me gustaría tomar un baño.

Georgina se despidió para ir a arreglarse también, yo tomé un baño en una bañera tan grande que era casi un pequeño lago. Cuando salí del baño, mis maletas ya estaban en un rincón de la habitación. Me vestí como una persona normal, con un vestido de tela sin magia y confeccionado por el sastre de Arendelle. Tuve que usar algo de magia con mi cabello, porque mi peinado resultaba poca cosa con el vestido que Anna me había ayudado a elegir. Me maquillé un poco y miré el reloj, faltaban unos minutos para el baile, así que fui a buscar a Anna.

Me la encontré en el pasillo del segundo piso, se veía preciosa con ese vestido, todo el reino consideraba a Anna un tanto infantil, pero en ese vestido se veía como una hermosa, interesante y sensual mujer, un inusitado deseo de quitarle ese vestido se apoderó de mí, pero deseché la idea en cuanto sentí mi rostro enrojecer y noté que Anna me hablaba.

─ Elsa, te estoy hablando, Elsa ─ decía ahora, pasando su palma frente a mi rostro.

─ Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? ─ pregunté tratando de disimular ─ estaba viendo aquella pintura.

─ Claaaaro, ¿No será que estabas pensando en la reina? ─ me dijo con una fingida sonrisa ─ seguro que mueres por verla en el baile.

─ Anna, no es eso…

─ Que gusto que ya estén listas las dos ─ Georgina acababa de doblar el pasillo, interrumpiéndome, quizá salvándome de tener que hablar con Anna ─ ¡Vaya! ¡Elsa! ¡Estás hermosa! ¡Ese vestido se te ve perfecto!

─ Muchas gracias, Georgina ─ respondí visiblemente sonrojada ─ tú también te ves muy bien ─ Anna se rio por lo bajo y me guiñó un ojo.

La seguimos hasta el salón, ya había bastante gente, todos con sus mejores galas, varias mesas llenas de comida estaban al frente del salón, mientras que la banda, al fondo, tocaba ya algunas melodías tranquilas. Anna salió disparada a una de las mesas al oler el chocolate.

─ Elsa… ─ me dijo Georgina tomándome de la mano, cubierta con un fino guante rojo ─ sólo quiero decirte que sé que eres como yo…

En ese momento las trompetas sonaron, todo quedó en silencio y entró el Rey James, Georgina corrió a su encuentro. El rey era un hombre entrado en años, seguramente en su juventud fue atractivo, con una seguridad y un porte dignos de un rey, Georgina le plantó un beso en la mejilla y lo llevó al centro del salón, no hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar que lo que lo unía con Georgina no era "amor de verdad".

─ Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí está noche ─ empezó a decir Georgina, con un encanto natural y con total elegancia ─ el reino de las Islas del Sur se siente honrado con su presencia. Esta noche el Rey James festeja su cumpleaños y decidimos celebrarlo en grande. Esperamos que disfruten de los alimentos, las bebidas y la música, y quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que trabajan en el castillo, se esforzaron mucho los últimos días para que el baile sea un éxito. Por favor disfruten todos de esta celebración.

─ Como ya lo dijo mi esposa, estamos muy agradecidos de que estén aquí ─ dijo el Rey James con una profunda voz grave ─ yo no soy tan bueno con las palabras, así que sólo les diré que espero tengan una agradable noche.

La música volvió a sonar, el Rey y la Reina se acercaron a saludar personalmente a cada uno de los invitados, sin duda Georgina era culpable de que en los últimos años las Islas del Norte prosperarán, se desenvolvía con gracia y soltura, conquistando a más de uno.

─ Una sorpresa encontrarla aquí, Reina Elsa ─ una voz desafortunadamente familiar a mi espalda me distrajo de mis pensamientos ─ a usted no le gustan los lugares con tanta gente, pierde el control de sus poderes ─ giré para confirmar lo que ya temía.

─ Príncipe Hans…


	9. Chapter 9

─ Príncipe Hans… ¡Que desagradable sorpresa! No sabía que tenían tratos comerciales con las Islas del Norte ─ le dije sin poder disimular mi desprecio hacia el imbécil que había engañado a mi hermana.

─ No tendría por qué saberlo, después de todo, el comercio de Arendelle no se compara para nada al de las Islas ─ respondió con completo desdén ─ realmente no sé qué interés podría tener el rey James en entablar un acuerdo comercial cuando lo único que puede ofrecerle tu reino es hielo.

─ Y aun así te empeñaste en convertirte en rey de Arendelle ─ respondí con crueldad ─ ¿Qué corresponde al décimo tercero en la línea? ¿Ser guardián de los establos? ¿O acaso matarás a tus doce hermanos mayores para ascender al trono?

─ No me subestime… reina, ¿Vino Anna con usted? Quiero comprobar si es verdad que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, tal vez esta vez intente llevármela a la cama…

Ese comentario desató mi furia, sentí el hielo correr por mis venas y extendí el brazo para congelarlo, pero una suave mano me detuvo.

─ Elsa, ten cuidado, yo también odio a este tipo, pero no es el lugar ─ susurró Georgina a mi oído, seguía furiosa, pero desistí en mi intento de congelar a Hans, el hielo parecía haber desaparecido.

─ ¡HANS! ─ Una potente voz salió de quién sabe dónde, un hombre bastante parecido a Hans, pero con unos quince años más, se acercaba a nosotros bastante molesto ─ Maldita sea, Hans, una de las condiciones para que pudieras venir era no acercarte, ni a la princesa, ni a la reina de Arendelle.

─ Patrick, lo siento… fue ella quien se ha acercado ─ respondió Hans con sumisión, la imagen me hizo bastante gracia, pero lo disimulé, Patrick tomó a Hans por el brazo y se lo llevó de ahí.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ me preguntó Georgina, no me había dado cuenta de que aún me tenía tomada del brazo, asentí apenada, estuve a punto de arruinar el baile, el trato comercial, todo ─ ¿Tú por qué lo odias? Puedes confiar en mí.

Y de algún modo sentí que era verdad, que podía confiar en ella, necesitaba una amiga… así que nos acercamos a la mesa de las bebidas a tomar una copa y le conté todo, magia incluida, le hablé de las primeras veces que descubrí mis poderes, de la primera vez que hice daño a Anna con ellos, de vivir escondida todo el tiempo, del distanciamiento entre Anna y yo, de la coronación, de mis miedos e inquietudes, de mis avances en controlar mis poderes, le conté todo… excepto mi amor por Anna.

─ Vaya que tienes razones para odiarlo ─ me dijo al terminar mi historia, después de varias copas ─ sabía de su obsesión por llegar al trono, pero no pensé que llegara a tanto.

─ ¿Tú por qué lo odias? ─ le pregunté tomando otra copa de champagne y buscando a Anna con la mirada, la encontré cerca de los postres, conversando animadamente con la princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene.

─ Es una historia larga ¿Te parece si primero nos acercamos por algo de comer? Muero de hambre ─ la seguí hasta el área de comida, pidió que nos sirvieran varios platos y los pusieran en una bandeja, tomó una botella de champagne y me pidió que la siguiera.

Cruzamos una puerta de cristal que separaba el salón de un hermoso jardín con varias mesas ya dispuestas para comer. Nos sentamos a comer y empezó con su historia.

"Para que entiendas todo debo contarte desde el principio, aunque en realidad mi historia con Hans no es tan impresionante como la tuya, y es breve. Pero el resto de ella seguro la encontrarás fascinante. Todo empezó cuando cumplí dieciséis años, yo no soy ninguna princesa, simplemente la hija de un duque, y papá se empeñó en empezar a buscarme un marido en cuanto empecé a lucir más como una atractiva mujer que como una niña. Surgieron varios pretendientes, hijos de duques, de nobles, pero ninguno era de mi agrado, papá trató de ser tolerante, esperar a que uno me gustara de verdad, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos entonces es que, en el fondo, ningún duque, ni noble, ni príncipe, iba a robarme el corazón, porque yo era diferente.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando me enamoré por primera vez… de la hija del mejor amigo de papá, tenía años que no la veía porque se fue a estudiar a otro reino, cuando la vi de nuevo, algo dentro de mí se encendió, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su voz me encandilaba, y era tan inteligente que podía pasar horas escuchando todo lo que aprendió durante sus estudios. Quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella, empecé a tener sueños cada vez más encendidos, que no sería capaz de contarte sin sonrojarme por completo, a veces, cuando estábamos solas y ella me hablaba de arte y música, se apoderaban de mí unas enormes ganas de besarla.

Y así pasó todo un año, papá puso en pausa su plan de buscarme un marido, esperanzado en que todo lo que me estaba enseñando Margaret me serviría para ser una buena esposa, Margaret adoraba pasar tiempo conmigo y enseñarme lo que había aprendido, y aunque una parte de mi quería pensar que era porque correspondía a mis sentimientos, en el fondo yo sabía que sólo se alegraba de tener de nuevo una mejor amiga. Margaret se comprometió con un duque, unos años mayor que ella, ambos estaban muy enamorados, y su boda fue hermosa, yo la ayudé con todos los preparativos. La boda fue demasiado para mí y me emborraché durante la fiesta, busqué a Margaret, la llevé a un pasillo con el pretexto de felicitarla en privado, la besé… mi primer beso, debía ser un momento mágico, pero en ese beso probé el sabor del rechazo, el desprecio y el asco… me empujó tan fuerte como pudo, me dijo que no me volviera a acercar a ella o les contaría a todos acerca de mi desviación. Tomé una botella y me fui de la fiesta, caminé por el reino, prácticamente vacío porque todo el pueblo se hallaba en la boda, caminé y bebí, y al poco tiempo no sabía ni donde estaba, así que sólo seguí caminando, y empecé a llorar, me recosté a los pies de un árbol y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba, me asusté, miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que era una elegante habitación, mi ropa yacía limpia y planchada colgada de un perchero, quien me la había quitado la había remplazado por un camisón blanco. Junto a la cama había una campana y una nota: "Llama si necesitas algo", la lógica me hizo tocar la campana, aunque en realidad no necesitaba nada. Entró una mucama, llevaba en una charola un copioso desayuno. "Desayune por favor señorita, la reina vendrá a verla en un momento." ¿Reina? ¿Dónde rayos estaba? No fui capaz de preguntar nada porque la mucama salió tan rápido como entró. Desayuné, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que di el primer bocado, me tomó sólo algunos minutos acabar con las tostadas, la avena, la fruta, el café y el jugo que había en la charola. Pensé en salir de la habitación y averiguar por mí misma dónde estaba, acababa de vestirme cuando entró alguien en la habitación, nada más y nada menos que la reina de las Islas del Norte.

─ Buenos días querida ¿Estás bien? ─ me preguntó con una voz dulce pero firme, la observé un poco desorientada preguntándome cómo llegué ahí.

─ Estoy bien… Disculpe… ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ─ le pregunté confundida.

─ Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo ─ sonrió ─ te encontré dormida bajo un árbol, muy cerca del castillo, abrazada a una botella ─ la miré completamente apenada, debía pensar que era una ebria sin remedio ─ no te apenes, todos hemos bebido de más alguna vez. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué te llevó a beber de esa forma?

Decidí contarle la verdad, porque no puedes mentirle a una reina… aunque claro, omití la parte donde la persona en cuestión era mi mejor amiga, a la reina le dije que el protagonista de mi drama amoroso era mi amigo de la infancia. La historia pareció conmoverla muchísimo.

─ ¿Entonces sabes de arte, historia y economía? ─ me preguntó la reina tras mi relato, buscando desviar el tema a algo más ameno. Asentí con la cabeza mostrando una media sonrisa ─ ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el castillo? Tenemos una biblioteca enorme y un salón lleno de pinturas y esculturas, sé que será de tu agrado.

Me dio una visita guiada por el castillo, y la verdad es que la reina tenía razón, todo en él era hermoso, ya fuera por las piezas de arte, su arquitectura o su decoración. La reina me hablaba de los cuadros y esculturas, de dónde las había conseguido, quién las había creado y por qué las había escogido. Era una mujer inmensamente culta, pero pude notar en ella ciertas notas de soledad.

Al terminar el recorrido me invitó a volver pronto. Los días siguientes me negué a ir, pero tras dos semanas me decidí a hacerlo, pero no pienses que fue por el interés de sacar provecho de su amistad. Elsa, mis intenciones siempre fueron buenas. Después de esa primera vez, empecé a visitarla dos o tres veces por semana, así descubrí que su matrimonio con el rey estuvo arreglado prácticamente desde que nació, que él siempre estaba ocupado y casi no hablaban, confiaba tanto en mí que me contó que su vida sexual se extinguió al descubrirse que no podía tener hijos. El rey había entrado en un dilema, abandonar a su reina para conseguir un heredero pese a lo mal visto que estaba entonces el divorcio, o quedarse con ella por honor y resignarse a tener que buscar un heredero entre su familia lejana. Al final optó por la segunda opción, pero seguía en busca de aquel familiar lejano digno de heredar el trono.

Dos meses después la reina me ofreció trabajo en el castillo, la paga era fantástica, nunca en mi vida había visto tanto dinero que el que me ofrecía como sueldo cada mes. Mis funciones no distaban mucho de lo que hacía cuando la visitaba, tenía que acompañarla a todos lados, ayudarla a vestirse, encargarme de que los cocineros tuvieran los platillos que ella pedía, bien hechos y a tiempo, que el cochero preparara todo cuando ella así lo requiriera, en fin, era prácticamente su mano derecha. Fui haciéndome de mucha información acerca del pueblo, la política y la economía de las Islas del Norte, además estudié cuanto libro había en la biblioteca.

Un año después sabía tanto como el mismo rey. Y fue también un año después que la reina desarrolló una extraña enfermedad, los médicos del pueblo no sabían que pasaba con ella, los brujos tampoco pudieron hacer mucho.

La reina murió tres meses después, desde que la conocí aprendí a quererla como a la madre que perdí cuando era apenas una niña, la muerte de la reina dejó devastado al rey. En su testamento, la reina me había dejado todas sus posesiones materiales, y una carta que decía "Querida Georgina, eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa, has aprendido más en un año de lo que yo en toda mi vida. Necesito que sepas que te quiero tanto como una hija y creo firmemente que Dios te puso en mi camino justo con ese fin. También quiero pedirte un enorme favor… el rey estará devastado con mi muerte, es un buen hombre, yo sé que tú amaste a tu amigo de la infancia, y que es egoísta pedirte lo que te voy a pedir, pero haz todo lo posible porque el rey se case contigo, el pueblo merece una reina digna y buena, y no hay mejor opción que tú, no quiero mi trono ocupado por alguna princesa hueca hija de un rey oportunista. Georgina, sé siempre fiel a tus ideales y lleva el reino a la grandeza. Con amor, Elizabeth, reina de las Islas del Norte, y más importante aun, tu amiga."

Me sé la carta de memoria porque la leí unas mil veces. La verdad es que la idea de casarme con el rey, de convertirme en reina, me pareció una completa locura, pero fue el rey quien se acercó a mí, unos días después de los funerales. Estaba llorando, parecía haber envejecido unos diez años en esos días, me pidió que le hablara de Elizabeth, que le contara todo lo que yo sabía, me confesó que la amaba con locura, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, que se dejó absorber por el trabajo y su mayor error fue descuidarla. Le conté todo lo que yo sabía, lo que ella me decía de él, el rostro del rey se iluminaba al compartir sus recuerdos conmigo. Nos hicimos amigos. Empecé a ayudarle con el reino porque él se sentía cansado y deprimido para hacerlo, fue él quien lo sugirió al final.

─ No te voy a jurar amor eterno y decirte que seremos una feliz pareja ─ empezó a decirme una tarde ─ Yo siempre amaré a Elizabeth, lo que te propongo es una alianza disfrazada de matrimonio, sé que no eres una oportunista que busca oro, y sé que eres digna de convertirte en mi reina. Sé que podrías hacer mucho por el reino, y que amaste a mi esposa como a una madre, tal vez no por sangre, pero de corazón, eres legitima heredera de su trono. Podrás ser libre de amar a quien quieras, lo nuestro es una amistad y una alianza por el bien de los dos.

Acepté, porque creía en esa idea de mejorar el reino llegando al trono, y porque pensé que nunca me enamoraría otra vez así que no desearía casarme con nadie de todos modos. Nos casamos un mes después en una gran boda, hubo muchos rumores acerca de que el rey se casara con una mujer tan joven y sin títulos, pero mi desempeño como reina y los silenció. Pasaron varios años, el rey nunca me tocó, pero admito que tuve unas cuantas amantes que guardarían el secreto hasta la tumba, el rey fue envejeciendo más, los brujos dicen que de tristeza. Empecé a hacerme cargo de todo el reino sola. Todo iba genial.

Y entonces, hace dos años, el príncipe idiota, digo, el príncipe Hans apareció en mi vida. Las Islas del Norte y las del Sur siempre han tenido una extraña relación de rivalidad y amistad. Por un lado, competimos por ver que reino es mejor, y por otro hacemos convenios para beneficio de ambos. Los negocios los trataba siempre con el príncipe Patrick, obvio heredero al trono, pero hace dos años empezó a venir con su hermano menor, Hans, él nunca ascendería al trono, pero Patrick quería que fuera su maestro de moneda, así que debía aprender todo con respecto a los tratos comerciales. Mi historia se hizo famosa en varios reinos vecinos, y aunque siempre he gobernado con justicia, aún hay gente que piensa que soy una oportunista que engatusó al rey para obtener riquezas. Hans era uno de ellos. Después de unas cuatro o cinco visitas para hablar de nuestros tratos, en las que siempre coqueteaba conmigo, Hans se acercó para platicar, me dijo que sabía que no amaba al rey, y que me había casado con él por interés, me propuso ayudarme a que el rey muriera pronto, a cambio de convertirse en mi rey, así ambos tendríamos el reino que deseábamos, y yo no tendría que estar casada con un viejo, sino con un atractivo príncipe. Obviamente me negué, le llamé estúpido y cientos de ofensas más, pero al final decidí no delatarlo con su hermano, pensé que sólo era un chico caprichoso y mimado que lo quería todo, nunca pensé que su mente estuviera tan retorcida como para hacer lo que les hizo a ustedes. Y bueno, esa es mi historia, Elsa."

La historia de Georgina me pareció tan fascinante que no hice ninguna interrupción y la escuché atentamente. Me había equivocado con ella, no era la mujer frívola, superficial y seductora que pensaba. Era una mujer fuerte, inteligente e independiente. De pronto recordé lo que me había dicho antes de iniciar la fiesta.

─ ¿A qué te referías hace un par de horas? ¿Cuándo dijiste que soy como tú? ─ le pregunté, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

─ Eso es fácil, Elsa ─ me respondió guiñándome el ojo ─ no deseas un rey ni un príncipe, deseas una princesa… o tal vez ¿Una reina?

Miró rápidamente a ambos lados para ver que no había nadie cerca y me besó.


	10. Chapter 10

Nunca había besado a nadie, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, con un ligero gusto a cerezas, me separé de ella un par de segundos después, aún con su aroma impregnado en la nariz.

─ Georgina… yo… ─ intenté decir algo, pero volvió a besarme, esta vez tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, claro que no amaba a Georgina, ni siquiera sabía si me gustaba, pero sus labios sobre los míos despertaban sensaciones nuevas para mí, sensaciones placenteras, ese beso fue más largo ─ estoy enamorada de otra persona… no puedo hacer esto.

─ Y ella… ¿Te corresponde? ─ me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con cierta tristeza en ellos, negué con la cabeza, ella asintió ─ te mereces alguien que sea capaz, que tenga el valor de corresponderte. Dame una oportunidad.

─ Georgina, no puedo, estoy enamorada y estoy haciendo todo para que esa persona se fije en mí, tal vez todo salga terriblemente mal, tal vez no haga más que empeorar todo, pero debo intentarlo…

─ No te pido que hagas nada, Elsa ─ me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas ─ sólo te pido que me permitas estar cerca de ti esta semana, déjame demostrarte que valgo la pena, que puedes enamorarte de mí, por favor…

La miré sin saber qué decir, me había dejado sin palabras, yo estaba segura de amar a Anna, pero también sabía que podía salir todo mal, que a Anna le gustaban los chicos, desde niña le han gustado, tal vez sería más fácil para todos…

La voz de Anna me llegó desde el salón, gritaba mi nombre, buscándome.

─ Lo siento, tengo que volver con mi hermana ─ dije alejándome de Georgina, con mil cosas en la cabeza…. Debí traer a Olaf conmigo, necesitaba de sus consejos.

─ Elsa ¿Dónde te habías metido? ─ me preguntó extrañada, con un plato de pastel en cada mano, de repente se acercó mucho a mi rostro ─ tu labial era rosa, no rojo… ¡Ah! Veo que tú ya te comiste el postre ─ dijo con un tono que no supe interpretar, mirando a Georgina que venía detrás de mí.

─ ¿Qué? No… no es lo que piensas ─ traté de explicarle, pero la enorme sonrisa, y la mirada enamorada de Georgina no ayudaban mucho.

─ Espero que esté pasando una hermosa velada, princesa Anna ─ le dijo a mi hermana con una sonrisa ─ estaré esperando tu respuesta ─ añadió girándose hacia mí, guiñándome un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, empezaba a darme cuenta de que, casi contra mi voluntad, Georgina despertaba en mí algunas reacciones inesperadas.

─ Tal vez te hubieras divertido más viniendo sola ─ soltó Anna de repente, entregándome el plato de pastel de mala gana ─ no quiero arruinar el romance.

─ ¿Anna? ¿Qué ocurre? ─ ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Empezaba a marcharse así que la tomé del brazo, acercándola a mí para susurrarle al oído ─ no existe un lugar en este mundo al que me gustaría ir sin ti, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, en todas partes.

Anna se separó de mí, estaba tremendamente sonrojada, sin decir nada se alejó para hablar de nuevo con la princesa Rapunzel. Yo estaba completamente sorprendida de mi misma, jamás pensé atreverme a decirle algo así, tan directamente, tal vez era efecto del par de copas de vino, o quizá la valentía y soltura con que Georgina hacia las cosas me contagiaba. Busqué a Georgina con la mirada sin saber por qué, estaba del otro lado del salón, hablando con los Reyes del Reino del Sol, me atrapó mirándola y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas, me quedé en un rincón, comiendo pastel, pensando en cientos de cosas.

─ ¿Tú eres la reina mágica? ¿La que tiene magia de hielo? ─ la voz de un niño pequeño me sacó de mis pensamientos ─ papá dice que congelaste tu reino por accidente, pero que ahora todos adoran tus poderes. ¿Podrías mostrarme?

Lo miré sin saber qué hacer, no era prudente usar la magia en ese momento, en ese lugar, pero el niño me miraba con tal ilusión, que no pude decirle que no. Me acerqué a las sombras e hice un pequeño muñeco de nieve sobre mi mano, el muñeco se movía torpemente, caminando en su lugar, el pequeño se río.

─ ¡Es increíble! ¡Sorprendente! ¡Maravilloso! ─ decía el niño emocionado, pero segundos después la voz de su padre lo llamó ─ tengo que irme, gracias por enseñarme tu magia, sé que hay gente que dice que es peligrosa, no les hagas caso.

Definitivamente, a veces los niños son mucho más listos que los adultos.

Me sentía demasiado abrumada por todo lo acontecido, así que después de corroborar que el príncipe Hans ya había dejado la fiesta, busqué a Anna para decirle que me iría a dormir.

No podía dejar de pensar, por un lado, en el beso de Georgina, por otro en la reacción de Anna a mis palabras. Me quedé dormida horas después.

* * *

 _ **ANNA**_

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto ver a mi hermana con la reina Georgina? Primero el mal rato que pasé al ver a Hans, menos mal que no se había atrevido a acercarse a mí. Y después esto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Debería alegrarme que mi hermana sale con alguien y es feliz, pero me costaba algo de trabajo. Trataba de distraerme, concentrarme en la conversación de Eugene acerca de sus aventuras como Flynn Rider, que de hecho era muy interesante, pero de cuando en cuando regresaba a mi mente esa imagen de mi hermana, aun con el labial de la reina en los labios, y el rostro de niña enamorada de la reina… Elsa se había ido a dormir hace un par de minutos y la reina ya se había disculpado con todos para hacer lo mismo, deseando que siguiéramos divirtiéndonos. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que iba a encontrarse con Elsa en unos momentos. Una sensación que jamás había experimentado me pateó el estómago. Mi hermana me había dado un sermón acerca del sexo antes del matrimonio, cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. ¡Con una reina! ¡Y casada! ¿Qué rayos había pasado por la cabeza de Elsa? Es verdad que uno no decide de quién se enamora, pero ¡La reina estaba casada con un hombre! ¿Y si todo era un juego para ella? ¿Y si Elsa era sólo la diversión del momento? Claro, seguro eso era lo que me tenía molesta, que tal vez ella no vaya en serio con mi hermana.

─ Anna ¿Estás bien? ─ me preguntó Rapunzel, con tono preocupado, me di cuenta de que apretaba la copa con más fuerza de la necesaria, y mi mano temblaba ligeramente, además tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

─ Yo… sí, sólo que me ha dado un ligero mareo, creo que ya tomé demasiado de esto ─ dije dejando la copa medio vacía sobra la mesa ─ quizá deba irme ya.

─ No, quédate un rato más, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ─ me pidió Rapunzel tomándome del brazo ─ y debemos empezar a planear las visitas a nuestros respectivos reinos, tengo muchas ganas de conocer bien a tu hermana, seguro debe ser muy interesante.

─ Bueno, está bien, pero vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos ─ seguimos platicando en un lujoso sillón que estaba cerca de la fuente de chocolate, a la que me acerqué, quizá, más veces de las debidas.

Una hora después Rapunzel y Eugene anunciaron su partida, no pude evitar pasar por la habitación de Elsa, movida por la curiosidad me acerqué a su puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada, lo cual me pareció muy inteligente, estábamos en el castillo del Rey, sería una imprudencia dejarse oír. ¿Cómo tenían sexo dos chicas? Mamá nos había explicado cómo iba la cosa con los chicos, pero con una chica, aparte de los besos y caricias ¿Qué hacían? ¿Se frotaban? ¿Usaban algo como remplazo?

Me fui a mi habitación, me puse el camisón, me recosté, pero no podía dormir. "No existe un lugar en este mundo al que me gustaría ir sin ti, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, en todas partes", las palabras de Elsa empezaron a resonar en mi mente, ¿Qué había querido decir? De nuevo la sensación extraña en mi estómago, no… esta era diferente, extraña pero agradable, la de hace un rato había sido terriblemente desagradable, casi dolorosa.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no pensé en Kristoff hasta mucho después. ¿Estaría bien? Seguro que sí, siempre ha sido fuerte y valiente.

Me quedé dormida después de unos minutos, mis sueños siempre solían ser alegres y divertidos, pero esa noche no, esa noche fue un sueño inquietante, Elsa y yo estábamos perdidas en un bosque, yo la escuchaba gritarme, y ella me gritaba a mí, podía vernos en diferentes partes del bosque, como atrapadas en un laberinto, y por más que nos buscábamos, por más que gritábamos para orientar nuestro camino, no podía encontrarla, sus gritos empezaban a sonar cada vez más lejanos, empezaba a correr desesperadamente, en busca de Elsa, corrí por todo el bosque, pero en lugar de acercarme, dejé de escuchar su voz, le grité varias veces más, pero no obtuve respuesta, caminé buscando la salida del bosque, tal vez ella también la habría encontrado, anochecía cuando logré salir del bosque, Elsa si estaba ahí, pero no estaba sola, la reina Georgina la tenía tomada por la cintura mientras se besaban. Desperté bañada en sudor y con una opresión en el pecho.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Ni Elsa ni la reina habían bajado aún, seguro estaban agotadas, no pude evitar soltar un bufido. Miré por uno de los ventanales, la mayoría de los invitados habían partido en la noche, al concluir el baile, los pocos que se habían quedado en el castillo estaban marchándose ya.

─ Princesa Anna de Arendelle ─ me giré para ver quién me hablaba, el rey James, ataviado en una muy fina bata, se dirigía a mí

─ Rey James de las Islas del Norte ─ saludé con una reverencia ─ Veo que no suelen ser muy madrugadores en el castillo.

─ Bueno, mi esposa se toma la libertad de despertarse tarde cuando tenemos un baile ─ se excusó apenado, era un hombre simpático, pese a lo serio de su rostro, se podía adivinar en su mirada esa bondad que llega con la vejez ─ Veo que su hermana tampoco ha despertado.

─ Sí, bueno, Elsa suele ser madrugadora, no sé qué le pasó hoy ─ respondí un poco nerviosa, no podía decirle "bueno, es que como se pasó una noche de pasión con su esposa, creo que necesita bastante descanso", ahí estaba la sensación desagradable de nuevo ─ no solemos asistir a este tipo de eventos, supongo que no está acostumbrada a desvelarse.

─ Eso debe ser ─ sonrió para si ─ escuché que mi esposa y su hermana se han hecho buenas amigas, me alegra, Georgina pasa demasiado tiempo trabajando, es ella quien lleva todos los asuntos del reino, yo ya no tengo edad para eso. Es bueno que tenga una amiga con quien platicar y pasarlo bien de vez en cuando.

Me puse más nerviosa, si el rey supiera que esas dos se traían algo más que amistad, pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, Elsa era exactamente igual que la Georgina que el rey describía, siempre con los asuntos del reino, estresada y sin divertirse nunca, me sentí un poco mal por no alegrarme de lo que tenían, pesé a lo que yo pudiera pensar, era verdad eso de que necesitan un tiempo para desentenderse un poco de sus obligaciones.

─ Sí, a mí también me alegra, Elsa es igual, las dos son mujeres que por diversos motivos han tenido que dirigir un reino a tan corta edad ─ suspiré pensando lo distintas que éramos Elsa y yo, y lo parecidas que eran ella y Georgina.

─ Buenos días, James. Buenos días princesa Anna ─ la reina Georgina y mi hermana bajaban por las escaleras, ¡JUNTAS! con el cabello un poco húmedo, pero bien vestidas, Georgina con un sencillo vestido rojo y Elsa con su típico vestido azul.

─ Su majestad ─ saludó Elsa con una reverencia ─ Anna ─ agregó mirándome con una sonrisa.

─ Buenos días, reina Georgina. Hola, Elsa ─ dije para romper el incómodo momento que estaba teniendo lugar ─ ¿Desayunamos?

─ Claro, vamos al comedor, he pedido un desayuno especial esta mañana, excelente para revitalizar después de una noche agitada ─ respondió la reina Georgina con esa sonrisa pícara que empezaba a sacarme de quicio.

Elsa y yo nos miramos sin decir nada, seguimos al rey y a la reina al comedor. Mi hermana se veía cansada para haber despertado tan tarde, parecía realmente agotada, evité a toda costa pensar en el motivo de su cansancio y sólo la observé, pensando en que no era de sorprender que la reina Georgina se enamorara de mi hermana, después de todo ¿Quién no lo haría?


	11. Chapter 11

Miré a la ventana, todavía estaba oscuro y esta era la cuarta o quinta vez que despertaba, una ola de intranquilos sueños me atormentaba, Georgina… Anna… Georgina… Anna… no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos qué sentir. Intenté conciliar el sueño de nuevo, estaba realmente cansada así que poco a poco me sentí sumergir en aquel extraño mundo, todos mis sueños parecían tener algún tipo de conexión, o mensaje que transmitir.

Aparecí en un campo, sola, intenté usar mis poderes sin resultado, en ese sueño no tenía magia, o no podía usarla, caminé al escuchar el murmullo de un arroyo, me guíe por el sonido del agua correr, llegué a un arroyo precioso, con agua tan clara que se podía observar a los peces nadar dentro de él, seguí su curso hasta que escuché gritos, corrí hacía ellos, me detuve en seco al ver que las que gritaban eran Georgina y Anna, ahogándose, quise congelar el arroyo pero recordé que no servían mis poderes. Me sumergí en el agua para rescatarlas, Georgina parecía estar a nada de darse por vencida, mientras Anna se mantenía un poco mejor a flote, decidí rescatar primero a Georgina, porque parecía necesitar más mi ayuda, pero los gritos de Anna me hacían querer retroceder e ir a rescatarla a ella primero, nadé en dirección a Georgina, quien me miró con alivio al verme acercar, la ayudé a nadar hacia la orilla, la dejé a salvo mientras regresaba por Anna, pero ya no hacía falta, de algún lado había salido Kristoff y se había encargado de sacarla del agua. Desde el otro lado del arroyo Anna me miraba decepcionada, quería que yo la salvara, que me olvidara de Georgina para ayudarla a ella, pero Georgina me necesitaba más, y, sin embargo, me sentía terriblemente mal por no haber salvado a Anna. De pronto todo empezó a desaparecer, el agua, los árboles, el cielo, Anna, Georgina, Kristoff, la oscuridad me envolvió, y desperté otra vez.

Suspiré varias veces, tal vez sería mejor permanecer despierta hasta el amanecer, al menos los sueños dejarían de confundirme, tomé un vaso de agua de la jarra que estaba a punto de vaciarse. Me quedé en cama, pensando en que podía significar aquello. ¿Realmente podría tomar una decisión basándome en quién me necesita más en vez de en lo que yo quiero? Más importante aun ¿Por qué la confusión? Yo amo a Anna, siempre ha sido así, tenía todo un plan para ganarme su corazón, para que decida quedarse conmigo… sin embargo el beso que unas horas atrás Georgina me había robado puso mi mundo de cabeza, despertó en mí tantas cosas, cosas que no sabía que podía sentir. Y ahora todo era una locura y mis sueños no hacían más que aumentar mi confusión, porque una cosa era cierta, ya no sabía qué hacer, si seguir con mi plan o dejar a Anna ser feliz con su amor verdadero, mientras yo intentaba algo con Georgina.

Entre tanta confusión y tantos pensamientos volví a quedarme dormida. Esta vez aparecí frente la casa de Oaken, entré y estaba vacía, de hecho, su interior no era como lo recordaba, estaba una pequeña estancia, y dos puertas, en cada una colgaba un hermoso cuadro, probablemente pintado por Dag, en uno aparecía Anna, en otro Georgina. Entré al que tenía el cuadro de Anna. Era una galería, llena de pinturas de una calidad tan impecable, que no sólo reflejaban el momento en que fueron realizadas, sino incluso los sentimientos de sus modelos.

El primer cuadro era de la boda de Anna y Kristoff, mi hermana con su hermoso vestido blanco, lucía radiante, hermosa, como un ángel, y tan feliz que casi me dolió no ser la causante de esa felicidad, Kristoff, abrazándola por la cintura, también lucia muy contento, aunque sin poder deshacerse de ese aire despistado y torpe.

El siguiente cuadro mostraba a mi hermana con siete u ocho meses de embarazo, no pude evitar sonreír, se podía notar un poco de cansancio en su mirada, pero también una inmensa alegría, Kristoff, a su lado, lucía preocupado, probablemente porque sería su primer hijo y no sabía ni qué hacer.

En el tercer cuadro aparecía Anna cargando a un hermoso bebé pelirrojo, que sonreía con naturalidad, como si supiera bien qué estaba siendo retratado; Kristoff observaba al bebé embelesado, seguro que era el hombre más feliz del mundo al convertirse en padre de tan hermoso pequeño.

Le siguieron varios cuadros que retrataban el crecimiento del pequeño, en cada cuadro pretendían ser una familia feliz, mostrar su mejor sonrisa, sin embargo, se podía ver a mi hermana cada vez más cansada, y a Kristoff cada vez más preocupado, incluso se le notaba más delgado.

El octavo cuadro mostraba a mi hermana embarazada otra vez, el pequeño pelirrojo parecía tener unos tres años. Pero dos cosas llamaban mi atención en ese cuadro, la ausencia de Kristoff y la tristeza en la mirada de mi hermana.

En el siguiente cuadro aparecía mi hermana con su recién nacida, una hermosa niña rubia, podía adivinarse una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada, por un lado, la alegría de ser madre otra vez y por otro la tristeza al verse sin el padre de su hija. ¿Dónde estaba Kristoff? Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, desde divorcio hasta una trágica muerte.

El siguiente cuadro confirmó mi primera teoría, no parecía ser un cuadro pintando observando a los modelos, parecía más bien salido de la nada de la mente de su artista, desentonaba un poco con el resto de los cuadros, en una mitad del cuadro se veía a Kristoff dormir bajo las estrellas, con el rostro sereno y lleno de alivio, en la otra, Anna lloraba leyendo una carta.

Recorrí la galería observando la vida de mi hermana transcurrir, los niños crecían sanos y felices, y aunque Anna se veía feliz con ellos, también pude notar ese algo en su mirada que helaba mi corazón, como si algo le faltara para ser feliz.

Y el último cuadro de la galería resaltaba como si brillara con luz propia, Anna sonreía como jamás la vi sonreír, las miradas tristes y las sonrisas falsas de otros cuadros habían sido sustituidas por unos ojos brillantes de alegría y una sonrisa luminosa, de fondo se podía ver a los niños, tendrían unos seis y tres años, enfundados en sendos abrigos, con patines en sus pequeños pies, dentro de la fuente del castillo que se hallaba congelada, y ahí estaba yo, enseñándoles a patinar sobre hielo.

Estaba por salir de la galería cuando noté algo en un rincón, me acerqué para descubrir un cuadro envuelto con un papel, dudé un poco, pero al final lo abrí, una nota cayó del empaque "Felicidades por atreverse a vivir su amor, con cariño Dag y Oaken". En el cuadro aparecíamos Anna y yo, tomadas de la mano, mirándonos a los ojos. Sólo eso, y sin embargo era probablemente el cuadro más hermoso de la galería. El trabajo de Dag era admirable, el amor parecía traspasar el cuadro y contagiar a quien lo mirara. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, eran lágrimas de auténtica felicidad. La puerta de la galería se abría llenando la habitación de una luz blanca y cegadora… y desperté otra vez.

Esta vez el sol brillaba con intensidad, se podía escuchar ya el murmullo del ajetreado día que iniciaba en el castillo. Las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños seguían humedeciendo mis ojos aun despierta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué había en la puerta con el cuadro de Georgina? ¿Los cuadros serían tal vez un reflejo del futuro? ¿O aquel oculto deseo de mi corazón de que Kristoff decepcioné a Anna y la arroje a mis brazos? Me miré al espejo, parecía que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Tomé una ducha y me vestí mientras le daba miles de vueltas a mis sueños.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Despertaste ya? ─ Georgina me hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y solté un largo suspiro, la curiosidad de qué hubiera encontrado de entrar en la otra habitación en mis sueños me atacó otra vez.

─ Sí, ya desperté, salgo en un minuto ─ respondí con la mayor serenidad posible, respiré hondo unas cuantas veces y abrí la puerta.

Georgina también se veía algo cansada, seguro se habría desvelado mucho en la fiesta. Y aun con el cansancio encima se veía hermosa usando un sencillo vestido rojo y el cabello suelto y húmedo.

─ Vaya… disculpa que te lo diga así, pero parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche ─ susurró Georgina con el mayor tacto posible ─ ¿Te robo el sueño, Elsa? ─ preguntó con esa sonrisa tan característica.

Sentí mi rostro ruborizarse por completo y no supe qué responder, en parte tenía razón, pero no podía decírselo, tal vez se hiciera falsas esperanzas. Ella se río y me tomó del brazo.

─ Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre ─ dije cambiando de tema, aunque en realidad sí que estaba hambrienta.

─ Perfecto, el desayuno ya debe estar listo, pedí algo especial, seguro que te encantará ─ Georgina buscó tomar mi mano, pero la evadí fingiendo acomodar mi cabello.

Al pie de la escalera nos encontramos con Anna y el Rey James conversando, Georgina saludó con naturalidad, yo la imité, pero no pude evitar notar algo extraño en Anna, no parecía para nada cómoda con la situación, miraba a Georgina tratando de disimular su desagrado, y me miraba a mí sin saber qué decir. Estaba volviéndome buena en esto de tratar de entender los sentimientos de los demás, noté cierta preocupación en mi hermana, quise abrazarla en ese momento y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo hice. Caminé con ella hacia al comedor, sin decir nada.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de un tenso desayuno lleno de conversaciones triviales y elogios al reino contrario, Georgina nos invitó a acompañarla a conocer los huertos. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, se notaba la tensión en el aire.

─ Le ruego me disculpe su majestad ─ dijo Anna levantándose de la mesa ─ la fiesta fue increíble, pero toda diversión tiene consecuencias y justo ahora siento como si hubiera bailado y bebida toda la noche y me gustaría dormir un poco más.

Miré extrañada a Anna, la verdad es que se veía perfectamente bien, y adoraba los huertos de nuestro castillo, seguro que amaría también estos. Georgina, por otro lado, trataba de disimular una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

─ Adelante princesa Anna, siéntase como en su castillo, todo nuestro personal está a su servicio ─ respondió Georgina ya sin poder ocultar su felicidad ─ yo cuidaré muy bien de Elsa.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada de Anna, esa molestia tan notoria. Asintió con brusquedad y salió del comedor tan rápido como pudo.

─ Me parece que seremos sólo tú y yo ─ mencionó Georgina con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar ligeramente ─ he pedido que preparen un almuerzo para llevar, pensé que sería lindo comer cerca del lago, es un sitio encantador.

Quedamos de reunirnos 30 minutos después en las puertas del castillo, Georgina sugirió cambiar nuestras ropas por algo más cómodo.

Me tomó sólo un par de minutos cambiar el vestido que tenía puesto por mi ropa de siempre. Y me quedé pensando. Necesitaba hablar con Olaf, urgentemente, debí dejar que nos acompañara. De repente recordé algo, cuando mis padres investigaron acerca de mi magia, aprendieron muchas cosas y adquirieron diversos objetos mágicos, el más útil de ellos era un juego de espejos, mamá y yo solíamos usarlos para comunicarnos cuando tenían que viajar muy lejos. Justo en el viaje que fallecieron olvidó su espejo, lo he llevado siempre conmigo, por nostalgia supongo, el otro espejo yacía colgado en la oficina de papá… mi oficina. Tomé mi espejo con la esperanza de que Olaf se encontrará por ahí en esos momentos, había prometido estar al pendiente de que mi secretario cumpliera con su trabajo.

Coloqué el espejo sobre la pared y le pedí que me conectara con su contraparte. Una neblina azulosa se formó en el espejo por varios segundos, después fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta dejarme ver la oficina, tanto Olaf como el secretario se encontraban ahí.

─ ¿Olaf? ¿Estás ahí? ─ ambos dirigieron la vista al espejo, por sus caras de sorpresa supuse que jamás habían visto algo igual.

─ ¿Elsa? ¡Vaya! No sabía que podías hacer eso, haz mejorado mucho tu magia ─ comentó Olaf mirándome ─ ¿Está todo bien?

─ En realidad no es mi magia, son unos espejos mágicos que compró mamá hace mucho tiempo… Olaf, necesito hablar contigo. Godric ¿Podrías ayudar a Olaf a llevar el espejo a su habitación?

El traslado tomó apenas un par de minutos, nunca había entrado a la habitación de Olaf, pero ahora, de este lado del espejo podía observarla toda. Era mucho más ordenada de lo que pensé, aunque con comida por todas partes.

─ Olaf… Georgina me besó ─ solté tan pronto como mi secretario se había ido ─ me dijo que está enamorada de mí, me besó y me pidió una oportunidad para conquistarme.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó Olaf estupefacto ─ ¿Georgina… LA REINA Georgina? Cuéntamelo todo.

Y le conté todo, desde la efusiva recepción de Georgina, hasta el malhumor de Anna esta mañana, Olaf escuchaba entre encantado y sorprendido. Cuando terminé de hablar guardó silencio un largo rato, reflexionando.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Te sientes atraída hacia la reina, cierto? ─ me preguntó con una mirada que delataba que él ya sabía la respuesta, aunque tal vez ni yo la supiera.

─ No… no lo sé… aaarg, tú sabes que amo a Anna ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, Georgina provoca algo en mi… no sé describirlo, pero me parece una persona extraordinaria, interesante, inteligente, y sí, muy atractiva. Y… no sé, una parte de mi quiere darle esa oportunidad que me pide… a veces me invaden los miedos ¿Sabes? ¿Y si mi plan no funciona y Anna se casa con Kristoff? ¿Y si en realidad ni siquiera debería tener este plan y Georgina es la señal del destino para que desista? ¿Y si Georgina es la persona con la que puedo ser feliz? No… no sé qué hacer Olaf.

─ Elsa, me parece que primero debes tranquilizarte ─ me respondió colocando su mano en el espejo ─ el hecho de que la reina te guste no hace que ames menos a Anna, y no es egoísta que quieras ser feliz, tampoco es traición dejar que la reina haga su jugada, tal vez tengas razón y la reina es tu destino, o tal vez no y sea sólo una página en tu historia, un paso más para llegar a Anna, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Ve a ese lago, almuerza con ella, diviértete, conócela, se tu misma, tal vez cosas inesperadas puedan pasar.

─ Gracias Olaf ─ respondí sonriendo, ligeramente apenada, pero completamente agradecida de que mi consejero fuera este sabio muñeco de nieve.

─ Ahora que tenemos estos espejos mágicos podrás mantenerme al día de todo lo que suceda.

─ Por supuesto, tú también puedes contactarme si necesitas algo, debo irme, Georgina ya debe estar esperándome ─ guardé el espejo nuevamente, no quería arriesgarme a qué alguien lo viera.

Georgina ya estaba en la puerta del castillo, ahora vestía unos ceñidos pantalones negros, unas botas que se veían bastante cómodas y una camisa blanca, además se había recogido el cabello en un pobre intento de imitar mi trenza.

─ Creí haberte dicho que te pusieras algo cómodo ─ comentó mirando mi vestido, fingiendo una mueca de desaprobación ─ menos mal que te ves hermosa o te mandaría a poner algo más acorde al campo.

─ ¿Qué se supone que hiciste con tu cabello? Debo enseñarte a hacer una trenza ─ bromeé para tratar de distraerla del sonrojo que se había apoderado de mis mejillas, Georgina soltó una carcajada, tomó la canasta que estaba a sus pies y abrió la puerta del castillo.

Esperaba encontrar un carruaje que nos llevara al terreno de los huertos, pero en su lugar estaba un caballo listo para emprender el viaje, Georgina colgó la canasta en la silla del caballo y subió en él haciendo gala de una técnica que indicaba que toda su vida a cabalgado. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir, y por un segundo me sentí como la protagonista de alguna de esas novelas románticas que leía Anna.

─ Sujétate bien, Elsa, Whisky es muy veloz ─ dijo jalando las riendas del animal.

─ ¿Tu caballo se llama Whisky? Justo cuando pensé que tu relación con el alcohol no podía ser más estrecha… ─ intenté bromear, pero su silencio me indicó que había sido una mala broma.

─ Me lo regaló la reina, poco antes de morir de hecho… ─murmuró Georgina mientras el caballo empezaba a trotar ─ ella le puso ese nombre para burlarse un poco de mí, de la manera en que nos conocimos. Era muy ingeniosa, todos creían que era una reina seria y rígida, porque nunca tuvo hijos, pero en realidad era dulce y divertida, hubiera sido una gran madre, para mí lo fue.

─ Lo siento… ─ comenté apenada, justo en ese momento el caballo empezó a correr más rápido y tuve que abrazarme a ella, ahí estaba otro sonrojo apoderándose de mi rostro.

El silencio se apoderó de nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a los huertos. Un enorme terreno se extendía ante nosotras, varios trabajadores se encontraban cosechando, y otros se dedicaban a supervisar y separar la cosecha.

─ Como te había comentado, las Islas del Norte, gracias a la calidad de su tierra y a su clima representan la mejor producción agrícola de la región… ─ Georgina me llevó a recorrer todo el huerto, explicándome los procesos de cultivo, las propiedades y hasta la historia de la mayoría de las cosas que ahí cosechaban. Era tremendamente culta, todo un deleite escucharla hablar, me apené un poco al recordar que cuando la conocí pensé que no era más que una mujer atractiva sin mayor mérito. Es curioso como a veces la primera impresión que tenemos de alguien es tan opuesta a la realidad.

Tras recorrer todo el huerto nos dirigimos al lago a almorzar, Georgina no mentía al decir que era un sitio hermoso.

─ Bienvenida a mi lugar favorito de todo el reino ─ anunció Georgina al ayudarme a bajar del caballo ─ espero que te guste tanto como a mí.

─ Es hermoso, de verdad ─ dije caminando en torno al lago, observando mi reflejo en el agua cristalina ─ Cuando visites Arendelle te mostraré mi castillo de hielo.

─ Elsa… ya me hablaste acerca de tus poderes, y de lo que pasó con tu hermana y Hans, pero ¿Qué hay más allá? No eres sólo la reina de hielo, quiero conocer a la verdadera Elsa. Quiero conocerte mejor.

Mientras almorzábamos decidí contarle todo de mí, los momentos de soledad al tener que esconder mis poderes, los miedos que me provocaba la soledad, le conté también de cómo tuve que aprender a entretenerme con libros, estudios y deberes, de cómo jamás me interesaron los chicos. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, a veces sorprendida, otras comprensiva, pero siempre maravillada por descubrir nuevas cosas de mi. Me sentía con la confianza de contarle cualquier cosa. Me sentía a gusto con ella…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos, primero que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por la larga demora, no había podido escribir, pero por fin les traigo el nuevo capitulo; agradezco la paciencia de todos los que siguen leyendo y dejando reviews. Sé que algunos están algo desconcertados, e incluso disgustados por el rumbo que está tomando la relación de Elsa y Georgina, pero créanme que es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia como está planeada, de principio el fanfic iba a ser algo corto, no más de diez capítulos, pero decidí incluir a Georgina para darle un rumbo algo diferente, y sobre todo más humano. Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

ANNA POV:

"Tal vez debí haber ido con ellas, tal vez no debí dejar que fueran juntas, es una locura lo que están haciendo. ¿Qué va a pasar si el rey se entera? ¿Y si las manda a fusilamiento?" no dejaba de pensar mientras regresaba a mi habitación, "Tranquilízate Anna, es tu hermana y está enamorada, deberías estar feliz por ella" me repetía una y otra vez, y es que estaba nerviosa y preocupada, era como si una parte de mí no estuviera de acuerdo, no hablo del hecho de que mi hermana fuera feliz, o amara a otra mujer, sino con que fuera precisamente Georgina, no es que fuera una mala persona, al contrario, parecía muy amable, pero… no sé, era algo muy raro. Además, estaban los rumores, esos de que la reina sedujo al rey recién viudo para alcanzar el trono y tener dinero y poder… ¿serían reales?

Salí de mi habitación para distraerme un poco, pero sobre todo para investigar más acerca de Georgina. Preguntar a los empleados, a los ciudadanos, si mi hermana había decidido estar con ella, por lo menos necesitaba saber qué tipo de persona es.

GEORGINA POV:

Me quedé mirándola con atención mientras hablaba, aún no lograba entender que me cautivaba tanto de ella, claro que era hermosa, pero su belleza no era como la del resto, yo había conocido muchas mujeres en mi vida, princesas, reinas, duquesas, pero ninguna se le comparaba; la belleza de Elsa era diferente, especial, conforme fue hablando todo me fue quedando claro, era poseedora de esa belleza nostálgica que queda como resultado de los tiempos difíciles. Elsa no era como las demás porque, aunque estaba destinada a ser reina, tuvo que sobreponerse al aislamiento, a la incomprensión, al miedo, sé que no se equipara a lo que yo sentí al descubrir que me gustaban las mujeres, pero de cierta manera la entiendo.

Cuando terminó de contarme su historia no supe que decir, pero surgieron en mi unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla. Me acerqué a ella esperando un rechazo, pero se dejó envolver en mi abrazo. No pude evitar sonreír, me sentía feliz, realmente feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

─ Gracias… ─ murmuró Elsa segundos después, separándose de mí, con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

─ Ahm… ¿Comemos el postre? ─ dije cambiando el tema, sacando dos rebanadas de pay de manzana de la canasta ─ te va a encantar, las manzanas de la región son deliciosas.

─ Georgina… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en… revelar quién eres? ─ preguntó Elsa tomando una de las rebanadas ─ Tú sabes, si llegara el momento en que sintieras la necesidad de decirle a todos que en realidad no amas al rey…

─ Elsa, creo que todos saben que no amo al rey, no de esa manera al menos ─ interrumpí tratando de desviar el tema, sabía a qué se refería, pero es un tema que siempre me ha generado un poco de ansiedad, una cosa es tener alguna amante furtiva, y otra muy distinta es hacerlo público.

─ No, supongamos que estás enamorada, y ella te corresponde, ¿Tendrías el valor de decirle a todos que estás enamorada de ella? ¿Decirle al reino que tendrá dos reinas?

La verdad es que nunca había pensado en eso, porque de algún modo estaba convencida de que algo como el amor, no volvería a cruzarse por mi vida, y menos un amor tan fuerte como para querer decirle a todos.

─ En realidad no lo sé, Elsa, tú sabes lo que pasó la única vez que se lo dije a alguien… ¿Y si la reacción fuera igual de mala?

─ Entiendo, es que es algo que he estado pensando, por ejemplo, tú estás casada con el rey, como sea no tienes esa presión, pero en Arendelle ya se empieza a rumorear, llegan a mis oídos cosas como "dicen que ningún hombre se atreve a acercarse porque les temen a sus poderes" o "dicen que en realidad la reina no está interesada en los hombres, ya rechazó a varios príncipes y reyes", incluso he escuchado "la reina está enamorada del prometido de su hermana", si supieran…

─ Elsa, debes hacer caso omiso a los rumores, cuando me casé con el rey llegaron a mis oídos cientos de rumores, desde los más ridículos hasta los más hirientes, y en el fondo algunos me dolían, pero aprendí a lidiar con ellos ─ le dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías ─ independientemente de si decides o no revelarles lo que eres, debes saber que la gente siempre hablará de ti, por cualquier cosa, pero debes estar orgullosa de ser quien eres, debes mirar a todos a los ojos, con la frente en alto, porque no hay nada malo en ti, ni en la gente como nosotras, somos como cualquier otra persona, sólo anhelamos el amor, como todos los demás. Por el contrario, eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente, y una excelente reina, a temprana edad te hiciste cargo de todo tu sola, aun cuando no eras la reina oficial por ser menor de edad, eres increíble Elsa, nunca lo dudes, eres perfecta.

Me sentí apenada por mi arrebato, era extraño, una cosa es coquetear, jugar tus cartas para poner nerviosa a la chica en cuestión, hacerla sentir especial, y poco a poco hacerla caer, pero con Elsa era diferente, no quería sólo llevarla a mi habitación, era algo más, lo que acababa de decir no era sólo para hacerla sentir especial, era real.

Ambas fingimos que eso no fue tan efusivo como realmente fue y seguimos con nuestro paseo, le mostré a Elsa el resto de los terrenos. Podría jurar que esa mañana, Elsa dejó caer un par de sus barreras.

ANNA POV:

Casi era hora de comer y esto es lo que había logrado investigar:

1.- La reina Georgina había sido como una hija para la reina anterior.

2.- La relación de Georgina y el rey era más bien fraternal.

3.- En más de una ocasión habían visto "doncellas" salir a hurtadillas de la habitación de la reina.

4.- Lo que movía a Georgina no era el interés, vivía con bastante modestia para ser una reina, además era muy altruista.

5.- Su trabajo como reina era impecable, el reino había prosperado mucho bajo su mando, y había creado excelentes relaciones comerciales.

6.- No se le conocía ningún amor previo a su coronación.

7.- Elsa y yo somos las primeras invitadas personales de la reina.

8.- La reina ha estado de muy buen humor desde su primer viaje a Arendelle, los empleados sospechan que tiene un enamorado en nuestro reino.

9.- La reina insistió en cocinar el almuerzo que se llevó para su paseo con Elsa.

10\. Es sorprendente lo fácil que es sacarles información a los empleados del castillo.

Con esta información pude deducir que los cambios de humor de la reina se deben, obviamente a mi hermana; que Elsa no es la primera mujer con quien sale la reina; que es una mujer muy capaz de inteligente; y que tal vez tuvo un romance con la reina anterior.

Pasé por la habitación de Elsa antes de volver a mi habitación, para ver si había regresado de su paseo. No encontré a mi hermana, pero me detuve a observar sus cosas… cuando de repente, un ruido proveniente de su maleta llamó mi atención, parecía la voz de Olaf, abrí la maleta y el sonido fue más claro. En el fondo de la maleta estaba el espejo de mamá, el que usaba en sus viajes para hablar con nosotras. Al parecer ahora el otro espejo colgaba de la habitación de Olaf.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Anna! Que sorpresa verte a ti, en vez de a Elsa ─ comentó Olaf, confundido al verme ─ ¿Dónde está?

─ En una cita con la reina Georgina ─ respondí con desagrado, imitando el estúpido acento de la reina ─ No sé cuándo volverá.

─ ¿Noto algo de molestia en tu voz, Anna? ─ me sonrojé con su pregunta ─ ¿No te agrada la reina Georgina? A mí me parece que es una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente.

─ No es que no me agrade, es que no confío en ella ─ respondí confundida, en realidad yo tampoco entendía el motivo de mi desagrado ─ Elsa es joven e inexperta, y la reina parece que mete chicas a su habitación cada dos por tres, no quiero que le rompa el corazón a Elsa y sólo la use, para… tú sabes…

─ ¿Segura que sólo es eso? ─ me preguntó pensativo, mirándome a los ojos a través del espejo.

─Cla… claro que sólo es eso ¿Qué más podría ser? ─ respondí nerviosa ─ quiero a Elsa, no quiero que una petulante reina la seduzca y luego la lastime.

─ ¿Y si fuera una dulce, alegre y noble princesa, menor que ella e igual de inexperta? ¿Te agradaría más? ─ traté de imaginarme a Elsa con una chica así, pero sentí una punzada en el estómago, ¿Quién podría resistirse a un encanto así? Elsa no, seguro. Por alguna razón no me sentiría a gusto con eso tampoco, de alguna manera me sentía… mal, porque cuando Elsa me confesó que estaba enamorada fue justo el tipo de chica que imaginé, no alguien como la reina, y tal vez la reina la tenga deslumbrada con esa sensualidad y atrevimiento, tal vez sea algo más físico. Pero lo que describía Olaf era casi una heroína de novela romántica, la chica de la que el caballero se enamora, la chica de la que Elsa se enamoraría. Y es egoísta, pero sentía un vacío al imaginarme a Elsa enamorada.

─ No lo sé, Olaf, no lo sé. ¿Está bien? ─ respondí un poco alterada ─ sé que suena tonto, pero creo que tampoco me gustaría, creo que una parte de mí no quiere que Elsa se enamore. Y no sé por qué. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?

─ Tal vez deberías pensar seriamente por qué te molesta tanto la posibilidad de que Elsa esté enamorada, que sea feliz…

Escuché pasos en el pasillo, seguro Elsa había regresado, no quería que me descubriera hurgando sus cosas, así que me despedí rápidamente de Olaf, guardé el espejo y salí de la habitación. Me encontré con Elsa a mitad del pasillo, venía sonriendo, sonrojada y algo distraída, espero que no me haya visto salir de su habitación.

─ ¡Anna! Que bueno que te veo, es hora de comer, justo iba a buscarte ─ me dijo dando la vuelta, la seguí, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Olaf… ¿Por qué me molestaba que Elsa estuviera enamorada?


	14. Chapter 14

ELSA POV:

Regresamos al castillo para la hora de la comida, es extraño como hay cosas que pasan tan rápido, como a veces basta una mañana para confiar un poco más. De alguna manera me sentía más cerca de Georgina, me había demostrado lo que había detrás de esa mascara de reina indomable, la mujer sensible y vulnerable que quiere que la quieran… que quiere que yo la quiera… tal vez debería hacerlo.

─ Elsa ─ me dijo Georgina al pie de la escalera, dudé un segundo, temí que mi mirada delatara lo que acababa de pensar, pero finalmente giré, había cierta determinación en su mirada, le devolví la mirada con intensidad y me acerqué a ella… me tomó firmemente por la cintura y me besó, esta vez me dejé llevar, al ver que no me oponía, me abrazó atrayéndome más a ella, le eché los brazos al cuello y el beso cobró intensidad, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y el calor invadirme por completo… a pesar de que ya nos estábamos besando, tenía ganas de más…

Nos separamos al escuchar pasos acercarse, la sonrisa que Georgina me dedicó hizo que surgiera un torbellino dentro de mí.

─ Es hora de comer, ve a buscar a tu hermana ─ me dijo llevándose la mano a los labios con delicadeza, sonriendo otra vez. Yo tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, y no sabía por qué.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con Anna en el pasillo. Traté de disimular el mar de emociones que me invadía en ese momento, por suerte ella venía algo distraída.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Georgina ya estaba ahí, me dirigió una mirada discreta pero encantadora y no pude evitar sonreír otra vez.

─ El rey tiene un estricto horario por cuestiones de salud y comió hace un rato, les envía disculpas y desea que disfruten de la comida de hoy ─ dijo Georgina con su tono de reina, ordenó que trajeran la comida y regresó a ser la Georgina de siempre. ─ Princesa Anna ¿Pudo descansar un poco?

─ Sí, Su Majestad, y todos en el castillo han sido muy amables conmigo ─ respondió Anna sin voltear a verla.

─ El paseo por los huertos fue maravilloso, Anna ─ comenté buscando iniciar una conversación ─ tiene un campo de flores preciosas, y Georgina dice que las frutas de los árboles de la región son deliciosas, sólo debemos esperar a que maduren.

─ Estaríamos encantadas de que nos acompañara esta noche al teatro del pueblo, princesa Anna, se presentará una obra que seguro le encantará ─ Georgina también buscaba integrar a Anna, pero ella parecía en otro mundo.

─ Georgina dice que mañana iremos a la zona comercial, venden unos chocolates exquisitos ─ Anna ama el chocolate, seguro que eso la haría bajar de la nube en que se encontraba ─ Vamos, será divertido.

─ ¡Sí, ya entendí! ¡Con Georgina todo es divertido y maravilloso! Deberías ir sólo con ella, tal vez yo vuelva sola a Arendelle mañana ─ Anna se levantó de la mesa notablemente molesta y salió corriendo del comedor. No dudé ni un segundo en seguirla.

─ ¡Anna! ¡Espera un segundo! ─ grité tras ella, pero me ignoraba.

─ Regresa con tu querida Georgina y déjame en paz ─ soltó Anna con voz llorosa, antes de encerrarse en mi habitación.

─ Anna, por favor, déjame entrar y podremos hablar de lo que te molesta ─ le dije a través de la puerta, había algo de familiar en esa escena, sólo que, por muchos años, yo era quien se refugiaba en la habitación, sin dejar entrar a Anna. Sentí la desolación que por tantos años mi hermana sintió.

Lo intenté un par de minutos más, pero Anna parecía no querer salir de mi habitación nunca. ¿Por qué mi habitación y no la suya?

ANNA POV:

Me sentía tan irritada, tan confundida, digo, era obvio por qué Elsa estaba tan sonrojada, y esas sonrisitas y miraditas en la mesa no eran nada discretas, pero ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Y ahora Elsa queriendo que vaya con ellas de compras. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

─ ¡Sí, ya entendí! ¡Con Georgina todo es divertido y maravilloso! Deberías ir sólo con ella, tal vez yo vuelva sola a Arendelle mañana ─ Grité sin saber por qué, estaba a punto de llorar, así que me levanté y salí corriendo de ahí.

Elsa me seguía, pero no quería hablar con ella, no en ese momento, necesitaba el punto de vista de alguien neutral y sabio.

─ Regresa con tu querida Georgina y déjame en paz ─ respondí ante el llamado de Elsa, me metí en su habitación, eché el seguro y saqué el espejo mágico.

─ Olaf… ¿Estás ahí? ─ pregunté al espejo, aunque no se veía nadie en la habitación ─ ¿Olaf?

─ Anna, eres tú ─ respondió Olaf con voz somnolienta, acercándose al espejo para que pudiera verlo ─ ¿A qué debo el honor? ¿Pensaste en mi pregunta?

─ Sí… no… no sé, es que acaba de pasar algo… ─ le dije tratando de tranquilizarme, y le conté de la escena que acababa de montar en el comedor.

─ mmm, me parece que eso son celos ─ me respondió Olaf con total seguridad, pero ¿Cómo iban a ser celos?

─ No son celos, Olaf… debe ser otra cosa ─ me quedé pensando en qué otra cosa pudo ser, pero la verdad es que tenía razón ─ yo nunca he sido celosa, Kristoff es muy amistoso con todo mundo, tiene varias amigas y nunca me ha molestado eso. ¿Por qué tendría celos, Olaf? Elsa es mi hermana, me alegra que tenga una novia.

─ ¿En serio? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente Anna, ¿tú por qué crees que sientes celos con Elsa y no con Kristoff?

─ Pero… es ridículo lo que estás insinuando, y lo sabes ─ respondí molesta, era una tontería siquiera pensar algo como eso.

─ Entonces no te molesta regresar a Arendelle para que Elsa pase unos días maravillosos en su idilio de amor con Georgina ¿Verdad? ─ ¿Cómo había hecho Elsa para crear un muñeco de nieve tan listo?

─ Claro que no… no me molesta… porque… aaaaah, maldita sea, sí me molesta, me molesta mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada, Elsa quiere estar con ella, y si así ella es feliz… ─ respondí cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, gritando para mis adentros. No quería que Elsa estuviera con Georgina, no quería.

─ Anna, tranquilízate, no es tan grave como parece ─ me decía Olaf, pero claro que era grave, no podía sentirme celosa porque Elsa estuviera con Georgina, porque eso significaría que yo quería a Elsa de una manera muy diferente a la hermandad, y eso no era bueno, digo, ya sabía que hay mujeres que gustan de otras mujeres, como Elsa, o Georgina, pero de eso a mujeres que gusten de sus hermanas hay mucha diferencia ─ Piénsalo, tiene sentido.

ELSA POV:

Regresé al comedor, ¿Por qué Anna había reaccionado así? Anna siempre ha sido un poco consentida, pero esto era demasiado, no había sido sólo un berrinche, había algo más.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ me preguntó Georgina levantándose de la mesa y abrazándome por la espalda ─ ¿Qué tiene tu hermana? ¿Se siente mal?

─ No lo sé ─ suspiré ─ no quiso hablar conmigo, nunca la había visto actuar así.

─ Ella sabe… ¿No? Tal vez no está muy de acuerdo con tus preferencias, o tal vez yo no le agrado, tú sabes, los rumores y esas cosas. Tal vez no confía en mí.

─ No, Anna está de acuerdo con mis preferencias ─ respondí zafándome del abrazo ─ De hecho, al principio se mostró muy emocionada, pero desde que te conoció… no sé, ha estado rara.

─ Entonces si es algo contra mi… ─ respondió Georgina regresando a su silla, me senté también, tal vez sí era algo contra ella, tal vez Georgina tenía razón.

─ Es mi hermana, de niñas no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, y ahora empezamos a pasarlo juntas casi siempre, tal vez sólo se siente desplazada ─ respondí esquivando la mirada de Georgina, no quería que algo en mi mirada delatara que pasaba tanto tiempo con Anna últimamente porque mi plan era conquistarla.

Justo en ese momento me sentía muy confundida. Me rompía el corazón saber que de algún modo hacía sentir mal a Anna. Y me sentía un poco avergonzada conmigo misma, porque, aunque realmente amaba a Anna, hace apenas unos minutos me había besado con Georgina. Y me sentía egoísta, porque toda esa indecisión se debía sólo a que no quería quedarme sola, a que pensaba que tal vez era mejor quedarme con Georgina, que arriesgarme por Anna y quedarme sola. Y me sentía cruel, porque había hecho creer a Georgina que había esperanzas de algo, me lo había hecho creer a mí misma. Ni yo misma sabía si realmente había esperanzas de algo. Y además estaba haciendo a Anna pasar un mal rato. Hundí el rostro entre mis brazos y me recargué en la mesa, Georgina posó su mano sobre mi espalda, intentando tranquilizarme.

ANNA POV:

─ No, yo… yo quiero a Kristoff… me voy a casar con él ─ le dije ya no muy convencida de mis palabras ─ Además yo quiero la felicidad de Elsa, y Georgina la hace feliz.

─ ¿Lo quieres? ¿O lo amas? ─ por primera vez veía en la mirada de Olaf una severidad inusitada, no supe que responder ─ ¿Recuerdas cuando tu corazón estaba congelado y pensabas que Kristoff era tu acto de amor de verdad? Te dije que el amor era pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya. Y tú estabas convencida de que era amor de verdad sólo porque él te ama, pero ¿Qué sientes tú? Acabas de decir que te molesta que Elsa esté con Georgina, pero quieres su felicidad. Piensas en su felicidad en vez de la tuya. ¿Y recuerdas cómo corriste a salvar a Elsa, aun sabiendo que morirías congelada? Porque preferías el bienestar de Elsa antes que el tuyo. No sé tú, pero yo creo que eso es amor de verdad. Así que tú dime ¿Amas a Kristoff?

─ Yo… Kristoff es mi mejor amigo, es muy divertido, siempre me hace reír, aunque a veces discutamos, pero es porque somos muy diferentes, yo lo quiero mucho, y vamos a casarnos… ─ Olaf me miraba, no muy convencido, continué ─ él ha estado a mi lado, cuidándome, desde que nos conocimos, y me ama. Sé que con el tiempo llegaré a amarlo como él a mí. Sé que podemos construir algo bueno juntos.

─ Bien… ─ Olaf se quedó pensando un poco ─ ¿Recuerdas que esa vez empecé a derretirme, y te dije que vale la pena derretirse por algunas personas? Aquí no estamos hablando de si Kristoff se derretiría por ti, no hablamos de lo que siente él, sino de lo que sientes tú. Dime Anna ¿Te derretirías por él? ¿Te derretirías por Elsa? Yo creo que el amor no se construye, se siente o no se siente, así de fácil. Construyes una relación, construyes un futuro. Pero no puedes construirlo de la nada, necesitas buenos cimientos, necesitas sentir ese amor inevitable. Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón. Recuérdalo.

─ Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón… todo este tiempo… desde el principio ¿Ha sido Elsa? ─ pregunté más para mí misma que para Olaf ─ por eso preferí salvarla a que Kristoff me salvara… por eso al principio me emocionó que ella estuviera enamorada, porque era feliz, pero luego no pude evitar sentirme celosa… por eso me molesta verla con Georgina… por eso, no importa que tan bueno sea Kristoff, una parte de mí no quiere entregarse a él por completo… porque mi corazón es de Elsa… yo… yo amo a Elsa… yo amo a mi hermana…


	15. Chapter 15

─ ¿Qué… qué voy a hacer Olaf? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ─ me sentía muy confundida, de algún modo emocionada, liberada, pero también triste, porque era Georgina y no yo…

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer, Anna? ─ me preguntó Olaf ─ ¿Cancelarás tu boda?

─ Yo… yo… no lo sé… es decir… Elsa está con la reina Georgina ahora ¿No? No creo que ella piense en mi de esta forma… somos hermanas… aaaarg… ─ escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, tenía ganas de gritar, salir corriendo y gritar tan fuerte como me lo permitieran mis pulmones, y seguir corriendo, y no dejar de correr nunca, hasta que todas las dudas se disiparan, pero no podía hacer eso.

─ Pues tendrás que tomar una decisión, más de una persona podría salir lastimada si no lo haces ─ fulminé a Olaf con la mirada, claro que tenía que tomar una decisión.

─ Debo hacer lo correcto, Olaf. Y lo correcto es que deje a Elsa ser feliz con Georgina, y me case con Kristoff, estamos comprometidos, es lo correcto ─ le dije en mi afán de tratar de convencerme a mí misma.

─ Te equivocas, lo correcto es tener la suficiente sensatez para reconocer que no amas realmente a Kristoff, lo correcto es decirle la verdad, aunque le rompas el corazón, aunque rompas las promesas que se hicieron. Porque lo realmente correcto siempre será hacerle caso a tu corazón ─ Olaf se llevó las manos al pecho ─ aquí no hay un corazón, tú si tienes uno, aprovéchalo y hazle caso. ¿Qué te dice tu corazón, Anna? Si callas todas esas voces que te dicen que no es correcto, si callas a la sociedad que hay en tu cabeza, y callas los miedos, y callas la inseguridad. ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

Suspiré profundamente y me senté en la cama de nuevo, hundí el rostro entre mis manos y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, sentía que de alguna manera había pasado toda mi vida ocultándome algo a mí misma, y ahora todo salía a la vez, en forma de lágrimas. Lloré durante varios minutos, sin entender bien por qué, pero al terminar no me sentí triste, me sentí libre.

─ Mi corazón dice que termine con Kristoff… y que permita que Elsa sea feliz con "su reina", ambos merecen ser felices, no voy a retener a Kristoff en una relación sin futuro, lo quiero, pero no de la forma que él quiere. Y amo a Elsa, pero es mi hermana, no debería si quiera pensar en ella de otro modo.

─ En muchas monarquías hay matrimonios entre familiares, de hecho, creo que los reyes de las Islas del Sur son primos ─ me dijo Olaf, no supe si bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

─ Debo disculparme con la reina Georgina y con mi hermana ─ por algún motivo puse demasiado énfasis en la palabra hermana ─ y desearles lo mejor en su relación. Regresando a Arendelle mandaré a cancelar todas las cosas para la boda, y cuando Kristoff vuelva, hablaré con él.

Olaf me miró detenidamente y asintió. Me deseó la mejor de las suertes y se despidió. Guardé el espejo en su lugar y regresé a la cocina. Pero Elsa y Georgina ya no estaban ahí.

ELSA POV:

─ Dijiste que tu hermana ama el chocolate ¿Verdad? ─ me preguntó Georgina cuando logré tranquilizarme, asentí un par de veces con la cabeza ─ Pues tenemos que hacer que esté contenta contigo otra vez, así que iremos a comprarle el mejor chocolate del reino, será el chocolate más rico que ha probado, y será tanto que no va a poder comerlo en un solo día.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ pregunté, deshaciéndome del nudo en la garganta.

─ Pues porque ama el chocolate… ─ yo iba a decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando, leyendo mi mente ─ te ayudo porque te… tú sabes… sabes lo que significas para mi ¿Ok? Y tu hermana es importante para ti, quiero que estés bien con ella de nuevo porque en serio me encanta verte sonreír, y no lo harás si ella no está contenta.

¿Cómo hacía Georgina para sacarme una sonrisa justo en ese momento? Me gustaba, y me confundía. No pude evitarlo, me levanté y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe, obviamente no se lo esperaba.

─ Ahm… tal vez debería sugerir ir a comprar chocolate más a menudo ─ murmuró recobrando el porte de inmediato.

Un carruaje se encargó de llevarnos a la zona comercial del reino, entramos a un local modesto, muy sencillo, pero desde varios metros atrás se notaba el delicioso aroma a chocolate. Georgina pidió una selección de los mejores chocolates, tuvieron que guardarlos en varias cajas, todas adornadas con hermosos listones. La dueña nos miró con eterno agradecimiento, diciéndonos que habíamos comprado en unos minutos, más de lo que suele vender durante todo el día.

Regresamos al castillo rápidamente, Georgina dijo que ya habría oportunidad de hacer turismo, con un poco de suerte, Anna nos acompañaría después de ver tanto chocolate junto. No pude evitar pensar que en realidad era algo gracioso, comprarle chocolates a Anna para que estuviera feliz, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Mi habitación estaba vacía nuevamente, así que Anna debía haber vuelto a la suya.

─ Espera ─ estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de Anna, pero me detuvo la voz de Georgina, que cargaba con la bolsa llena de cajas de chocolate ─ Tal vez no pueda besarte por un rato, así que… ─ me tomó de la cintura y me beso dulcemente en los labios, nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que los pasos en la habitación de Anna nos sacaron del encanto.

─ ¿Anna? ─ llamé a su puerta, escuché sus pasos acercarse y abrió la puerta ─ queremos hablar contigo, y Georgina te trajo algo…

─ Que bueno que están aquí, yo también quiero hablar con ustedes ─ tenía los ojos hinchados, debió haber estado llorando, pero sonreía ─ Adelante, pasen.

La habitación de Anna era un completo desastre, justo como en casa, ropa por aquí y por allá, un plato con sobras de pastel, la cama sin hacer. Me senté en el sillón que estaba frente al balcón, Georgina fingió no darse cuenta del desastre y se sentó junto a mí, en el reposa brazos.

─ Yo… quiero ofrecerles una disculpa ─ dijo Anna sentándose frente a nosotras, en un taburete ─ no debí haberme portado así. Elsa, si Su Majestad te hace feliz yo estoy muy feliz de que seas feliz con ella. Me alegra que tengas novia.

─ ¿Qué? No… es decir, Georgina no es mi… ─ no sabía cómo explicarlo, Georgina no era mi novia, pero tampoco podía decirse que fuéramos nada, había algo, eso es obvio, pero ¿Qué? ─ llevamos poco de conocernos… no hemos hablado de eso…

─ Lo que tu hermana quiere decir es: Gracias por entenderlo, aunque en realidad aún no hay una relación como tal, estamos conociéndonos y queremos darnos una oportunidad ─ Georgina habló con soltura y naturalidad, tomando mi mano ─ Anna, sé que esto debe parecerte un poco extraño, pero créeme cuando te digo que para mí esto no es un juego, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con mi reino, y que estoy casada, pero lo que siento por tu hermana es real.

Sentí mis mejillas encenderse ante las palabras de Georgina, no sabía que decir a eso, pero sí sabía que Georgina tenía razón, quería darle una oportunidad, darnos una oportunidad.

─ Anna ─ me armé de valor, lo que estaba por decir no era cualquier cosa ─ Yo no sé si esto sea amor, pero me gusta Georgina, me siento bien a su lado, me hace sonreír y se preocupa por mí, tengo que descubrir que es esto que siento ─ Georgina apretó mi mano, como en señal de agradecimiento ─ pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás de acuerdo o si te hace sentir mal, o molesta. Siempre vas a ser lo más importante para mí, y lo que más quiero es que seas lo más feliz que se pueda ─ Georgina soltó mi mano disimuladamente y se alisó el cabello con la mano ─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Ya te lo dije, Elsa, yo también quiero que seas lo más feliz posible ─ contesto Anna con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a mi ─ desde aquel día, cuando casi muero congelada, decidí sacrificarme por ti, porque lo que más me importa eres tú. Y si es Georgina quien te hace feliz, adelante.

Me levanté del sillón y abracé a Anna con fuerza, y ahí estaban otra vez, esas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, aspiré profundamente, sintiendo su perfume invadirme. Y eso no ayudó en nada, sólo me sentí más confundida que nunca. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle una oportunidad a Georgina? ¿O debía seguir con mi plan de conquistar a Anna? Cada una producía una tormenta diferente en mi interior. Es verdad que la tormenta que provocaba Anna era más intensa, pero en ese momento parecía una elección obvia, Georgina estaba ahí, y me quería a mí, Anna en cambio estaba a punto de casarse, ella quería a Kristoff. ¿Si era tan obvio porque no me sentía segura de mi decisión?

─ Bueno, ya, que me voy a poner celosa ─ dijo Georgina a modo de broma ─ además falta que veas lo que te hemos traído.

Georgina le entregó a Anna la bolsa. Desorganizada como siempre, Anna volcó el contenido en la cama, tomó una de las cajas y la abrió.

─ ¡Chocolates! ¡Son chocolates! ─ se llevó uno la boca, y murmuró ─ Shon los mejoresh shocolatesh que he probado ─ tomó uno y lo acercó a mis labios ─ mira, Elsa, prueba ─ comí el chocolate que me ofrecía, esperando que ni ella, ni Georgina notaran mi sonrojo.

─ Sabía que te gustarían, son famosos por todo el reino ─ dijo Georgina sonriendo, tomando uno de la caja ─ Entonces ¿Nos acompañas al teatro esta noche?

─ Está bien, vamos al teatro ─ exclamó Anna casi con demasiado entusiasmo.

OLAF POV:

─ ¿Tú qué harías? ─ le preguntaba Olaf a Malvavisco, aun sabiendo que el enorme hombre de nieve sólo le contestaría con gruñidos ─ Podría simplemente decirle a Anna que Elsa la ama, y luego decirle a Elsa que Anna también la ama, pero no quiero forzar las cosas, algo me dice que para que las cosas entre las dos funcionen, tienen que darse cuenta ellas solas, si yo intervengo podría arruinar las cosas. ─ Malvavisco soltó otro gruñido ─ Además, salir con Georgina es algo que Elsa necesita hacer, aprenderá muchas cosas si se da la oportunidad, comprenderá que lo que siente por Anna es más que una simple pasión, o un enamoramiento juvenil. ─ Malvavisco había dejado de ponerle atención, pero Olaf seguía hablando ─ Y Anna debe aprender a estar sola, y lidiar con sus sentimientos, apenas se desenamoró de Hans cuando ya estaba enamorada de Kristoff, pero es porque Anna anhela tanto el amor, que no se da el tiempo de vivirlo realmente, lo que siente ahora es ese amor de verdad que tanto quería sentir, pero si se lanza ahora mismo a los brazos de Elsa no tendrá tiempo para entender lo que siente, se dejara llevar por las emociones fuertes y no disfrutará de la verdadera belleza del amor. Aunque… darles pequeños empujones para que hagan lo que tienen que hacer no es precisamente revelar con la otra su secreto. Sí, tienes razón. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Malvavisco!


	16. Chapter 16

ANNA POV:

Afortunadamente había llevado varios buenos vestidos, así que me puse uno color verde agua, pintaba para ser una noche fría, así que también me puse una capa. Me miré al espejo preguntándome como aguantaría toda la noche de observar a mi hermana haciéndose cariñitos con la reina. Practiqué mi sonrisa un par de veces y salí de mi habitación. Georgina salía de su habitación justo cuando pasé por enfrente.

─ Princesa Anna, luce usted muy bien ─ me dijo al verme

─ Gracias, usted también luce muy bien Su Majestad ─ le respondí formalmente.

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al vestíbulo, Elsa aun no bajaba.

─ ¿Le gustaría tomar algo mientras esperamos, princesa Anna? ─ me preguntó caminando hacia el salón, la seguí.

─ Escuché que este reino produce una sidra deliciosa ─ le respondí mirando una botella en el estante ─ y puede decirme sólo Anna, después de todo ahora sale con mi hermana.

─ En ese caso tú también puedes decirme sólo Georgina ─ respondió mientras servía las bebidas, me ofreció la copa de sidra y regresamos al vestíbulo, tratábamos de ser amables la una con la otra, pero se notaba cierta tensión entre nosotras ─ Anna, sé que no confías en mí, y que seguro has escuchado cosas de mí, pero te aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones, los rumores no son ciertos.

─ ¿Los rumores acerca de que sedujiste al rey tras la muerte de la mujer que te trató como una hija? ─ pregunté con un tono mucho menos simpático del que quería transmitir ─ ¿O los rumores de que enamoras doncellas, te las llevas a la cama y luego les rompes el corazón y les das unas cuantas monedas para que no cuenten tu secreto?

─ Ninguno de esos rumores es cierto ─ respondió dolida ─ Mi matrimonio con el rey fue arreglado por la misma reina, a él le tengo un gran aprecio, y la reina siempre será como una madre para mí, si me casé con su marido y ascendí al trono fue por honrar su memoria, para hacer de este reino el glorioso reino que ella quería.

─ ¿Y las doncellas? ─ pregunté, de alguna manera quería convencerme a mí misma de que Georgina no era buena, quería encontrarle algún error que justificara mis ganas de alejarla de Elsa.

─ Eso en parte es cierto, pero no como te lo contaron ─ respondió sonrojándose ligeramente ─ es verdad que he dormido con algunas mujeres, pero siempre ha sido por acuerdo mutuo, a ninguna le hablé de amor, y no hubo corazones rotos ni dinero de por medio.

La miré escrutadoramente, y para mi desgracia sabía que decía la verdad.

─ Te puedo asegurar que no quiero sólo llevar a Elsa a mi cama, en verdad siento algo por ella. Y quiero que las cosas funcionen, tal vez con el tiempo este amor crezca tanto que me atreva a gritarlo al mundo, no lo sé, pero por el momento me basta con que tú lo sepas ─ me miró, con una pizca de desesperación en la mirada ─ Anna, por favor, hazlo por Elsa, hazlo por tu hermana, necesitamos tu apoyo en esto.

─ Está bien… perdona si te he ofendido hace un momento, no era mi intención ─ respondí apenada ─ Elsa es mi hermana, y la quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, no quiero que salga herida. Podrá parecer madura y fuerte, pero en el fondo es inocente e inexperta en estos temas.

─ Entiendo tu preocupación, y te aseguro que no le haré ningún daño…

Elsa bajaba por las escaleras justo en ese momento, llevaba un vestido oscuro y ceñido que le favorecía bastante, siempre había pensado que mi hermana era hermosa, pero justo ahora, hermosa era poco para describirla.

ELSA POV:

Me las ingenié para hacerme un vestido adecuado para el teatro, era de un azul oscuro, largo y adornado con pequeños copos de nieve en el ruedo. Decidí usar el cabello completamente recogido, como en los viejos tiempos, pero sin apretar tanto el cabello esta vez. Me miré una vez más al espejo, había dejado de lado el maquillaje discreto, para usar uno un poco más notorio. Tomé mi abrigo por costumbre, pues en realidad el frío no solía afectarme, y salí de mi habitación.

Georgina y Anna ya me esperaban en el vestibulo, Georgina bebía una copa de vino, y Anna algo que parecía ser sidra, conversaban en voz baja. Las dos quedaron boquiabiertas al verme, supongo que estaban muy acostumbradas a mi imagen habitual.

─ ¡Mírate! ¡Estás hermosa! ─ me dijo Georgina tomándome de la mano para hacerme dar una vuelta ─ Lo siento, Anna, pero tengo que besar a tu hermana ahora mismo o moriré.

Sonreí, Anna asintió desviando la mirada. Georgina me dio un beso pequeño y suave, que me dejó con ganas de más.

─ Quisiera seguir besándote, pero no quiero arruinar tu maquillaje, ni incomodar a tu hermana ─ me susurró al oído, depositando un beso detrás de mi oreja. Me sonrojé mientras sentía mis rodillas flaquear y una corriente eléctrica en mi vientre.

─ Bueno, vámonos o llegaremos tarde ─ dijo Anna tras fingir toser un par de veces. Georgina hizo una seña y apareció un joven para recoger las copas.

Un carruaje nos esperaba en la entrada del castillo. El trayecto fue corto, durante el camino platicamos, al fin, de algunas ideas para ayudarnos mutuamente a mejorar ambos reinos. Georgina sugería hacer de Arendelle un reino turístico, su ubicación lo hacía bastante atractivo, teníamos las montañas, el fiordo, y todo ese folclor que seguro fascinaría a los visitantes de otros reinos. No parecía mala idea, de hecho, alguna vez escuché a papá comentar algo similar.

Llegamos al teatro apenas con tiempo, un pequeño revuelo se armó cuando entramos. Al menos diez empleados del teatro se acercaron para dar la bienvenida a "Sus Majestades", nos decían cuan honrados estaban de tener a dos reinas y una princesa esa noche con ellos, recogieron nuestros abrigos, y nos ofrecieron los mejores asientos. La diferencia con Arendelle era notable, en casa no éramos ningún acontecimiento, conocíamos a la mayoría de los habitantes, Anna en particular se decía amiga de la mayoría de ellos. Éramos tratadas con mucho respeto, pero también con cariño y admiración, en cambio aquí, la realeza representaba poder y superioridad.

La obra comenzó unos minutos después de que tomamos asiento, era una historia acerca de una chica que se disfraza de un joven guerrero para representar el ejercito de su anciano padre, y que se enamora de uno de sus soldados. Seguro que Anna estaría emocionada con el romance de la historia, pero a mí lo que me tenía atrapada era todo lo que la protagonista tenía que hacer para que nadie descubriera que en realidad no era un chico, me sentí identificada con esa necesidad de esconder una parte de ti, de fingir ser algo que no eres por un bien mayor. La obra terminó entre aplausos, a Anna le había encantado, más tarde, durante el regreso al castillo, incluso hablaría de abrir un teatro en Arendelle.

─ Es algo temprano aun ─ dijo Georgina en cuanto recogimos nuestros abrigos y salimos del teatro ─ ¿Les gustaría ir a conocer la vida nocturna de las Islas del Norte?

─ Sí, claro ¿Por qué no? ─ respondió Anna más animada, la miré con resignación, la vida nocturna no era mi fuerte, estaba acostumbrada a dormir temprano y despertar al amanecer, pero Anna parecía tan emocionada, y Georgina lo había sugerido con buena intención, así que no me quedó más que aceptar.

Georgina dio unas indicaciones al conductor y el carruaje se internó en una calle luminosa, que contrastaba con el resto de la ciudad que ya se preparaba para dormir. El carruaje se detuvo frente a un establecimiento elegante. Al entrar se repitió la escena del teatro. Sólo que ahora nos ofrecían la mejor mesa y el mejor vino.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pista, Georgina pidió un vino que no fui capaz de reconocer, la música era agradable, en realidad el lugar no estaba nada mal, y el vino era algo fuerte, así que con una copa me bastó para despertar, y para pedir algo sin alcohol.

─ Georgina ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? ─ se acercó un joven a saludar ─ Y ustedes deben ser la reina y la princesa de Arendelle, es un placer conocerlas.

─ El placer es nuestro ─ respondí con formalidad al desconocido, que por sus ropas parecía gozar de buena posición económica.

─ Él es Gregory, dueño de este lugar, y también del teatro al que fuimos ─ lo presentó Georgina ─ además es dueño de un restaurante y del mejor hotel del reino. Es arrogante, presumido, gay ─ susurró esto último ─ y mi mejor amigo.

─ No podrías haberme descrito mejor ─ sonrió Gregory sentándose con nosotros y pidiendo una copa de whisky.

─ ¿Cómo se conocieron? ─ pregunté, Georgina no había mencionado ningún mejor amigo.

─ Bueno, todo empezó una tarde en la que Su Majestad me encontró en una situación bastante comprometedora con un miembro de su guardia real, los dos temimos lo peor, en cuanto la vimos entrar a la bodega de las armas vimos el caos avecinarse, pero ella se mostró compresiva y muy discreta, Dereck se mostró agradecido, pero yo me sentía curioso, así que días después le pregunté a la reina por qué había decidido no delatarnos, cosa que hubiera hecho que Dereck perdiera su empleo y tal vez yo mi fortuna.

─ De algún modo supe que podía confiar en él, algo me decía que era de fiar, y que sería un buen amigo ─ intervino Georgina en la historia ─ así que le conté todo. De cierta manera eso nos unió.

─ Empezamos a platicar muy seguido, y nos hicimos buenos amigos ─ complementó Gregory ─ por cierto, reina Elsa, ya estoy al tanto de la situación y me siento muy feliz de que Georgina por fin allá encontrado a una mujer con tantas virtudes como usted, jamás la había visto tan enamorada.

Georgina se sonrojó un poco, la conversación se desvió así otros temas. Anna y Gregory bailaron juntos varias veces, era bueno ver a Anna bailar de verdad, con un bailarín experto, y no con los pasos torpes de Kristoff. Pasada la media noche Georgina anunció que era hora de irnos. Anna no parecía muy feliz, pero con la promesa de volver pronto, regresamos al castillo.

Al llegar al castillo Anna fue de inmediato a su habitación, en cambio yo me quedé con Georgina en el vestíbulo.

─ Muchas gracias por todo ─ le dije tomándola de la mano ─ fue una noche maravillosa.

─ Gracias a ti, Elsa ─ me dijo mirándome a los ojos para luego besarme en los labios, la abracé con fuerza, llevaba deseando besarla toda la noche.

Georgina era apasionada, sus besos exquisitos y sus manos inquietas. Nos separamos tras unos minutos para subir las escaleras, y nos quedamos besándonos afuera de su habitación.

─ ¿Quieres pasar? ─ me preguntó Georgina al abrir la puerta, miré el interior de su habitación, luego a ella, y sin pensármelo demasiado, asentí.


	17. Chapter 17

ELSA POV:

Georgina me tomó de la cintura y me llevó dentro de la habitación entre besos, cerró la puerta tras de sí, una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo mi cuerpo cuando una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos con determinación, sonrió de manera enigmática y sus labios abandonaron los míos para ir en busca de mi cuello, tuve que aferrarme a sus hombros pues sentí mis piernas flaquear, dentro de mi había todo un caos, como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, una tormenta a punto de desatarse. Georgina deslizo lentamente la cremallera de mi vestido que terminaba al finalizar mi espalda, sentir su mano colarse en mi vestido, acariciándome sin la tela de por medio, me arrancó un suspiro, su mano subió hasta mis hombros, soltando un poco el vestido, que terminó deslizándose hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde se detuvo. Una parte de mí que no conocía despertó, una de mis manos, que hasta ese momento había estado en la espalda de Georgina, subió por sus hombros desnudos hasta su nuca, tomé su cabello para levantar su rostro y poder besar sus labios de nuevo, sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios mientras sus manos subían por mis costillas, pero de repente se detuvo.

─ Elsa… ─ dijo en un susurro agitado ─ si quieres que nos detengamos debe ser ahora, porque si continuo un poco más, dudo ser capaz de detenerme.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos, mirándola, su rostro a milímetros del mío, sus ojos anhelantes, su respiración agitada contra mis labios, hace apenas unos días le había dicho a Anna que el sexo era un paso muy importante, que era un acto de amor y entrega, y aquí estaba, medio desnuda, excitada y expectante, no amaba a Georgina, amaba a Anna, pero Georgina despertaba en mí una pasión inusitada, un deseo casi incontrolable, y a fin de cuentas era la persona con la que yo estaba saliendo. No estaba traicionando a Anna, ella estaba con Kristoff y yo con Georgina… Ni siquiera me traicionaba a mí misma, quería esto, lo quería ahora.

─ No quiero que te detengas ─ le respondí mirándola a los ojos, para demostrarle que hablaba en serio ─ quiero que continúes.

─ ¿Es tu primera vez, cierto? ─ asentí, esta vez sonrojándome un poco, bajando la mirada ─ no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, yo te enseñaré ─ sonrió pícaramente, sonrojándome aún más ─ eres hermosa, Elsa. Me encantas ─ sus manos se deslizaron por mis caderas, haciendo que el vestido finalmente cediera ─ ¿Te molestaría ayudarme con el mío? ─ me preguntó seductoramente, dándome la espalda.

Con manos temblorosas bajé la cremallera de su vestido, que se deslizó directo al suelo, su espalda, blanca y suave, quedó al descubierto, la rocé apenas con las yemas de los dedos, provocando que se arqueara.

─ Elsa… tus manos, están heladas ─ suspiró Georgina dando la vuelta.

─ Lo siento ─ murmuré ─ es p-por la magia, mis manos siempre… están… están frías, aunque yo n-no lo noto porque el frío no m-me afecta… ─ tartamudeaba, me había quedado mirándola, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda por completo, y Georgina era hermosa.

─ shhhh, no es una queja, me gusta… y me gusta cómo me miras ─ dijo tomando mis manos y llevándolas a su cintura. Me atreví a tocarla con más soltura, su piel era suave y cálida ─ No seas tímida, Elsa ─ rio llevando mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos, lo rodeé con mi mano y presioné ligeramente, sus pezones se habían endurecido al contacto, sus pechos eran un poco más grandes que los míos, apreté con más firmeza, observando a Georgina, que había cerrado los ojos ─ No voy a dejar que te lleves toda la diversión, yo también quiero tocarte ─ soltó de repente ─ ven aquí ─ me tomó de la cintura y me arrojó a la cama con delicadeza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Estar en su cama, desnuda y bajo el escrutinio de su mirada, cargada de deseo, me hacía sentir una mezcla de vulnerabilidad y necesidad, no sabía que seguía, pero quería que lo hiciera, confiaba en ella. Envolvió mis pechos con sus manos y los apretó mientras sus labios volvían a mi cuello, devorándolo, se sentía muy bien, y el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna iba en aumento. Algo en mi garganta clamaba por salir, no pude contener el gemido que escapó de mis labios cuando la boca de Georgina envolvió uno de mis pechos. Su lengua rozaba mi pezón provocando que más gemidos escaparan de mis labios. Cuando sus manos bajaron apresuradamente por mi abdomen y aferraron el borde de mi ropa interior noté lo húmeda que ya estaba. Georgina deslizó la prenda con una lentitud teatral mientras mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mi habitual palidez había quedado desplazada por los sonrojos que me provocaba. Se detuvo al pie de la cama unos segundos para observarme y después regresó a mi lado. Sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, me besaba como si en mi boca se encontraran todos los secretos del universo, listos para ser descubiertos bebiéndoselos. Sus manos también se inquietaron más y noté que trataba de contenerse.

─ Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, estaré bien ─ le susurré al oído, y estando ahí, a milímetros de su cuello, me decidí a besarlo, me sentí como un vampiro, porque desde el primer contacto de mi boca con su cuello despertó en mi un deseo de seguir besándolo. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos para pegar su cuerpo al mío.

─ Elsa… ─ suspiró Georgina ─ Elsa, me encantas.

─ Entonces no te contengas, pude notar que lo haces ─ besar su cuello me envalentonó un poco, así que mis manos bajaron por su espalda, topándose con el obstáculo de su ropa interior. Sonreí, tocándola por encima de las bragas, ella dio un respingo en señal de que no lo esperaba para nada y se separó para deshacerse de ellas.

─ Está bien, ya no me voy a contener, Elsa ─ me dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, subió a la cama felinamente, y mientras sus labios se entretenían con mis pechos su mano se abrió paso entre mis piernas, mi cuerpo se estremeció al primer contacto de sus dedos…

GEORGINA POV:

Respiré profundamente, desde el primer momento que vi a Elsa había imaginado este momento, lo imaginé de muchos modos, cientos de situaciones diferentes, pero ese primer momento había sido algo físico, una simple atracción sexual, en ninguna de mis primeras fantasías imaginé que cuando este momento llegara sería porque estaría genuinamente enamorada de ella, no imaginaba entonces que la "reina de hielo" sería quien descongelaría mi corazón.

Me le quedé mirando, desnuda, sobre mis sabanas, sonrojada. Yo que siempre fui una amante apasionada, apresurada y, en palabras de unas cuantas, algo salvaje, esta vez fui dulce, tranquila y cuidadosa, no quería acostarme con Elsa, no quería sólo pasar una buena noche con ella y ya. Le hice el amor, con el afán de demostrarle, no sólo lo mucho que podría hacerla disfrutar, sino que la quería en serio, que podía entregarme tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

El interior de Elsa era cálido, casi tanto como su piel, que ahora sentía arder, pegada a la mía.

─ Georgina… ─ soltó Elsa en un pequeño grito

─ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? ─ le pregunté moviendo mi mano más lentamente.

─ No… no… no es nada de eso… es que… se siente… ─ Elsa habla de manera entrecortada, pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios ─ sigue… Georgina… se siente muy… muy bien…

Sonreí más para mí misma que para ella y me acerqué a besar sus labios, mientras más movía mi mano más suspiros morían en mis labios, en esos besos pausados y dulces que me sabían a gloria. Elsa se estremeció fuertemente bajo mi cuerpo, su intimidad aprisionó mis dedos por unos segundos, y de no ser por nuestros besos, el ruido hubiera despertado a todos en el castillo.

─ Georgina… ─ trató de decir Elsa, pero su respiración estaba bastante agitada, me recosté a su lado y la abracé.

─ Te quiero ─ le dije depositando un inocente beso en su frente ─ Te quiero, Elsa.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, no es que la esperara, pero sentí un pequeño nudo en mi estómago.

─ ¿Puedo… puedo tocarte también? ¿Me enseñarás cómo? ─ me preguntó después de unos minutos. Le dije que sí, ignorando la sensación que crecía en mi estómago.

ELSA POV:

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Georgina, ella llevaba ya una media hora dormida, pero yo no dejaba de pensar, primero en todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche, tantas cosas que no sabía que existían y que no había sentido antes, como Georgina pasaba de la dulzura a la pasión en segundo, la satisfacción de notar que le gustaba cuando yo la tocaba, y finalmente la confusión en mi cabeza cuando ella dijo esas palabras "te quiero". Intenté poner mi mente en blanco para conciliar el sueño, sólo conseguí que cierta pelirroja regresara a mi mente.


	18. Chapter 18

GEORGINA POV:

¿No es sorprendente lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la vida? Como cuando el sol radiante se cuela por tu ventana, y la mujer que amas está a tu lado, aun duerme, y se ve totalmente hermosa. Sonreí ampliamente al recordar la noche anterior, quería gritar de emoción, salir corriendo y gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba enamorada, pero claro que esa era una terrible idea, sólo traería problemas, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera disfrutar de este amor en privado.

Deslicé las sabanas suavemente para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de Elsa, su blanca espalda se reveló frente a mí, la besé en el hombro, luego en el cuello…

─ Anna… ─ murmuró Elsa en sueños ─ Anna detente…

Me detuve, ¿Por qué había dicho el nombre de su hermana? ¿Sería que estaba soñando con ella? Preferí no pensar en ello y decidí despertarla.

─ Elsa… despierta… ─ susurré en su oído, ella se removió un poco en la cama y abrió los ojos ─ Buenos días, Su Majestad ─sonreí, Elsa me miró un poco confundida, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y luego regresó su mirada a mi rostro.

─ Buenos días ─ respondió sonriendo, incorporándose ─ disculpa, por un momento no sabía dónde estaba.

─ ¿Tan poco impacto causé anoche? ─ le pregunté fingiendo una cara de disgusto.

─ Causaste un gran impacto anoche ─ murmuró mordiéndose juguetonamente el labio ─ es más, me gustaría que me impactaras igual ahora mismo…

ANNA POV:

*El castillo de hielo de Elsa tenía una habitación secreta, a la que sólo podía entrar ella, pero de algún modo me las ingenié para colarme dentro y ver qué escondía. Cuando por fin lo vi no podía creerlo, varias esculturas, unas diez, adornaban media habitación. La mayoría de ellas me mostraban a mí, sonriendo, cocinando, patinando, jugando con nieve, pero hubo una en especial que captó mi atención, porque no era sólo yo, éramos Elsa y yo, en la escultura estábamos frente a frente, tomadas de las manos y mirándonos a los ojos, con una mirada tan intensa, tan realista, que parecía que la escultura tenía alma, el amor con el que nos mirábamos me hizo sentir una oleada de paz, como un cálido y tranquilizador abrazo.

─ ¡Anna! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─ Elsa había regresado a su castillo, y me miraba completamente alarmada.

─ Yo… yo… sólo quería… ¿Tú las hiciste? ─ le pregunté señalando las esculturas, ella asintió levemente, completamente sonrojada ─ son maravillosas, Elsa, me encantan. Esta es mi favorita ─ dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la escultura de las dos ─ Es preciosa, los ojos… transmiten tanto amor.

─ ¿No te parece raro? ─ me preguntó tímidamente ─ ¿Qué en esa escultura nos miremos con tanto amor?

─ Claro que no… ─ dudé un poco en decir las siguientes palabras, pero finalmente lo hice ─ Tú me amas ¿verdad? Y no hablo de que me ames porque eres mi hermana mayor, o porque te salvé la vida, hablo de que me amas, tú sabes… como mujer.

─ Yo… ─ Elsa había enrojecido por completo y las manos le temblaban notablemente ─ Anna… sí, te amo

No la dejé terminar, la besé en los labios justo en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero un segundo después sus labios reaccionaron y respondieron a mi beso, mientras sus manos rodeaban mi cintura. *

─ Su Majestad, ¿Está despierta? ─ la voz de uno de los empleados me despertó, abrí los ojos molesta, ¿no podía seguir soñando un rato más?

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunté sentándome en la cama.

─ Hay una carta para usted, de Arendelle, la firma alguien llamado Kristoff, tiene el sello del castillo.

─ Deslícela por debajo de la puerta por favor ─murmuré volviendo a acostarme y cubriéndome con las sabanas, no quería saber nada de Kristoff en ese momento, el solo pensar en decirle que no puedo casarme con él… un momento, Kristoff no debería haber regresado aún al castillo. ¿Qué lo haría volver antes?

La carta estaba frente a la puerta, con el sello del castillo y la torpe letra de Kristoff. La tomé y abrí el sobre, una sola hoja, doblada en seis.

" _He vuelto antes porque te extrañaba demasiado, ya solucioné los asuntos pendientes que tenía, y te he traído regalos, además ha venido conmigo un viejo amigo. Me dijeron que estás en las Islas del Norte con tu hermana en una visita diplomática, menos mal que no son las Islas del Sur o estaría bastante preocupado. Esperare impaciente tu regreso. Te amo, ya quiero que sea el día de la boda, estoy muy emocionado."_

Suspiré largamente y regresé a la cama. Eran demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar. Quizá dormiría todo el día, ver a Elsa con Georgina dolía, y mucho, por más que intenté disimular anoche, por dentro me estaba muriendo. Ya no sólo era la simple molestia e irritación, ahora que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, era consciente del dolor que produce ver a la persona que amas con alguien más, tan feliz, sabiendo que no eres tú la causa de esa felicidad.

Un gruñido de mi estómago interrumpió mis pensamientos, y esta vez no eran mariposas, moría de hambre.

Bajé a la cocina sin cambiarme, después del desayuno dormiría otro rato. Ni Elsa ni Georgina se veían cerca, pero en la cocina ya había un ajetreo, un copioso desayuno era acomodado en una enorme charola.

─ Buenos días, Su Majestad ¿Quiere usted desayunar? ─ preguntó una de las cocineras ─ escoja cualquier cosa de lo que hay preparado en la mesa, o podemos preparar lo que guste.

─ Muchas gracias, creo que comeré en mi habitación ─ dije tomando una charola y poniendo en ella un poco de todo, además de una jarra entera de chocolate caliente. Una de las ayudantes se ofreció a subir mi charola, pero me negué y regresé a la habitación yo sola.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de Georgina, casi de modo imperceptible, escuché a Elsa hablando, no entendía bien lo que decía, pero sin duda era su voz, así que había pasado la noche con Georgina… ¿No era demasiado pronto para eso? Elsa me había regañado cuando me sorprendió con Kristoff, nosotros llevábamos meses saliendo. ¡Ellas llevan unos días!

Me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación y dejé la charola sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sillón. Necesitaba hablar con Olaf, si Elsa estaba con Georgina entonces su habitación estaba vacía. Me tomó sólo un par de minutos ir por el espejo y regresar. Miré el reloj, tal vez Olaf aun durmiera, pero era una emergencia.

─ ¡Anna! ¡Aún es de madrugada! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ─ respondió después de unos segundos un adormilado y malhumorado Olaf.

─ Tuve un sueño, en el que entraba al castillo de Elsa, y en una habitación secreta tenía esculturas de hielo mías, en una estábamos tomadas de las manos, y nos mirábamos con amor, entonces yo le preguntaba si me amaba y ella me decía que sí, y nos besábamos… ─ mi estómago volvió a gruñir, acomodé el espejo en la mesa y me senté a desayunar ─ espero que no te moleste, muero de hambre.

─ No te preocupes, aunque yo también muero de hambre, dame un segundo ─ Olaf desapareció un momento y regresó con un tazón de galletas ─ ahora sí, dime qué más pasó en tu sueño.

─ Me despertaron cuando nos estábamos besando, me llegó una carta de Kristoff… dice que está muy emocionado por la boda…

─ Aaah, es verdad, Kristoff, regresó con un hermoso caballo negro, y varias cosas más, parecía decepcionado de verte aquí.

─ Entonces su viejo amigo es un caballo ─ reí sin poder evitarlo, pareciera que Kristoff no podía tener amigos humanos ─ pero bueno, y para finalizar… venía de regreso a mi habitación con la charola del desayuno cuando pasé por la habitación de Georgina, Elsa estaba dentro… creo que pasaron la noche juntas. Duele. Duele mucho.

─ Anna ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto de dejarla ser feliz con Georgina? ─ me preguntó muy serio ─ ¿No has pensado en arriesgarte y decirle la verdad?

─ ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Pero en qué rayos piensas? ¡No puedo decirle la verdad! ─ estaba casi gritando, y había tirado al piso medio tazón de fruta, así que bajé la voz y me tranquilicé ─ Es mi hermana, no puedo simplemente llegar y decirle que estoy enamorada de ella, y menos ahora que es tan feliz con Georgina, y en el fondo sé que Georgina es buena persona, y que la va a hacer muy feliz.

─ ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Seguirás viendo como son felices juntas?

─ Sí… no puedo hacer nada más, Olaf. Esta vez no te llamé en busca de consejo, sólo quería hablar con un amigo, alguien que me escuchara y me dijera que todo va a estar bien, aunque no sea cierto. Tal vez con el tiempo me enamore otra vez… Olaf, ahora que lo pienso… siempre había querido un príncipe, y quedé deslumbrada con Hans, hasta sentí que me había enamorado de él, pero creo que sólo eran las ganas de vivir una historia de amor, después llegó Kristoff y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y las cosas se fueron dando, pero ahora sé que en realidad amo a Elsa… si vuelvo a enamorarme ¿Crees que sea de un chico o de una chica?

─ ¿Eso importa? ─ me preguntó con tal naturalidad que me sentí mal de haber preguntado, en realidad no importaba, negué con la cabeza ─ piénsalo así, si te ha gustado un hombre antes y te gusta una mujer ahora, tal vez te gusten ambos. ¿Por qué adelantarse a algo que aún no sucede? Te enamores de quien te enamores, aunque esa persona no te corresponda, debes vivirlo al máximo.

─ Tienes razón, Olaf, es que aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo aceptarlo, no sé, no deja de parecerme un poco raro. Elsa y yo crecimos juntas los primeros años, pero luego nos separamos, y ella ya no quería estar cerca de mí, pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación, con sus libros, sus clases privadas y esas cosas. Si acaso nos veíamos sólo durante la cena. Veía a esa niña crecer, lejos de mí, y de pronto ya no era mi hermana, sino una señorita a la que ya no conocía nada, una señorita hermosa, educada y refinada, que poco a poco se convertía en una mujer cada vez más hermosa. Y yo la observaba de lejos, preparándose para convertirse en la futura reina, claro que nadie esperaba que ascendiera al trono tan pronto, y yo la veía y pensaba en lo mucho que quería hablar con ella. Nos acercamos un poco cuando murieron mamá y papá, pero fue hasta después de que descongelara el reino que realmente nos unimos. ¿Cómo puedo amarla así, cuando toda nuestra vida ha sido un caos?

─ Así es el amor, Anna, llega cuando menos te lo esperas, viene de quien menos te lo esperas, y a veces se da en las situaciones más extrañas y complicadas, pero es lo que lo hace especial. Y por eso vale la pena arriesgarse por el.

─ Sí… tal vez, puede que tengas razón, lo pensaré.

Pasamos buena parte de la mañana hablando de cómo estaban las cosas en el castillo, y le conté acerca de los chocolates, de nuestro paseo nocturno, y también de la conversación que tuve con Georgina, me sentía mucho más tranquila. Así que a mediodía me di un baño, me vestí y salí de la habitación. Olaf había dicho algo muy sabio "nada, ni siquiera un corazón roto, o confundido, debe impedirte disfrutar de las cosas que te rodean" …


	19. Chapter 19

ELSA POV:

Después de desayunar, Georgina y yo pasamos la mañana conversando, después regresé a mi habitación a darme un baño. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido, me costaba creer que tan rápido. Pero pese a la rapidez, se sentía bien estar con ella. Platicar de cualquier cosa. Estar juntas. El sexo, el sexo era maravilloso, jamás imaginé que se sentiría tan bien.

Me sumergí en la tina, sentía el cuerpo un poco dolorido, pero el agua caliente me relajó por completo. Cerré los ojos, y ahí, grabada en mis parpados, estaba la cara de Anna. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Me acababa de entregar a una mujer maravillosa, completamente hermosa, una mujer que me amaba, pero la imagen de mi hermana no salía de mi mente, sin importar que hiciera, Anna siempre estaba en mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al hacerle creer a Georgina que podría llegar a amarla? ¿Era egoísta seguir pensando en Anna a días de su boda? ¡La boda! No había pensado en eso últimamente. Anna se iba a casar. No había nada más que decir.

Salí de la tina y me vestí, alcanzaría a Georgina en el comedor en un rato más para almorzar, pero antes necesitaba hablar con Olaf.

─ ¡Que agradable sorpresa! ─ dijo Olaf al verme en el espejo, aunque en realidad no parecía muy sorprendido ─ ¿Noticias nuevas?

Le conté a Olaf, sin demasiados detalles, lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En cambio, hablé mucho de lo que acababa de pensar en la tina.

─ Elsa. Tú crees en el amor ¿verdad? ─ la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, asentí varias veces ─ Y crees que vale la pena luchar por él, ¿no? Arriesgarlo todo. ─ asentí de nuevo ─ Elsa, eres una buena persona, tal vez no entiendes bien tus emociones, porque desde niña te forzaste a no sentir, pero eres una buena persona. Imagina que Anna estuviera contigo sin estar enamorada de ti, que estuviera contigo porque tiene miedo de admitir que ama a alguien más, y teme quedarse sola, o que está contigo sólo porque le gustó el sexo contigo. ¿Eso te gustaría?

─ No, por supuesto que no ─ no tuve siquiera que pensarlo, claro que eso sería horrible ─ preferiría que Anna fuera honesta conmigo, aunque me doliera perderla después de haber probado la felicidad por unos días.

─ Bueno, ahora ¿Crees que Georgina fue egoísta al decirte lo que sentía por ti?

─ No, en realidad fue muy valiente al ser así de sincera, si ella no me hubiera dicho nada la noche de la fiesta… no sé, supongo que nada habría pasado entre nosotras, pero ella se armó de valor, aún sin estar segura de lo que yo sentía… ─ conforme iba hablando me daba cuenta de que no había tanta diferencia entre Georgina y yo ─ ni siquiera estaba segura de sí me atraían las mujeres, pero tuvo el valor y fue sincera…

─ Pues ahí tienes tus respuestas, Elsa ─ Olaf tenía razón, era difícil ver las cosas que nos pasan a nosotros mismos, pero al verlas en alguien más, no era tan complicado. Si fuera alguien más quien me contara todo esto, sin duda le diría que debe ser sincero con las dos.

─ Tienes razón ─ dije con una mezcla de pesar y determinación ─ debo decirle la verdad a Georgina… y después… después a Anna.

─ Te quiero, Elsa, pero a veces creo que no te das cuenta de nada, aunque ocurra frente a tus ojos ─ y sin decir más, Olaf se fue.

Se suponía que el día siguiente sería el último en las Islas del Norte, después, Anna y yo volveríamos a casa, tenía que hablar con Georgina antes de irme.

ANNA POV:

Faltaba sólo un día para volver a Arendelle, y en medio de tantas cosas no había tenido oportunidad de conocer realmente las Islas del Norte, así que, siguiendo el consejo de Olaf, daría un largo paseo por el castillo, y después tal vez por el pueblo, me dirigí a la cocina para pedir que me prepararan un almuerzo para llevar a mi paseo, cuando escuché a las cocineras murmurar, me oculté tras la puerta para que no me vieran y siguieran conversando.

─ ¿Escuchaste que la reina de Arendelle durmió con Su Majestad? ─ dijo una de las cocineras, que en ese momento lavaba algunas verduras.

─ ¿Con el rey? ─ preguntó extrañada la chica que lavaba los platos ─ Digo, es el rey y todo, pero es demasiado viejo, y no es precisamente atractivo.

─ No, niña, no el rey. Con Su Majestad, la reina Georgina ─ aclaró la primera cocinera.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó sorprendida otra de las cocineras ─ No es posible, es decir, sabemos que la reina tiene ese tipo de gustos, pero… ¿también la reina de Arendelle?

─ Es verdad ─ intervino una tercera ─ Donna llevó el desayuno a la habitación real, y dice que ahí estaba la reina Elsa. Escuchó cuando Su Majestad le pidió que se escondiera en el baño. Es obvio que pasó la noche ahí y no quieren que nadie se entere.

─ Vaya que la reina es valiente ─ dijo la cocinera de las verduras ─ o tal vez debería decir cínica, hacer ese tipo de cosas, en el castillo de su marido. Y ahora ya no es sólo con jovencitas del pueblo. ¡La reina de Arendelle!

Así que ya lo saben, pensé que Georgina sería más cuidadosa con todo esto, espero que nada de esto ponga en peligro a Elsa.

─ No sé de qué se sorprenden ─ dijo un chico que parecía ser repartidor, y había llegado a media conversación ─ la reina Elsa ascendió al trono sola, sin casarse con un príncipe, gobierna sola. He estado en Arendelle, los rumores son fuertes. Hay quien dice que es porque la reina está enamorada del prometido de su hermana, pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber que eso no es cierto. Congeló su reino cuando su hermana se comprometió con el menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. En ese entonces la reina ni siquiera conocía al muchacho, estaba celosa, sí, pero porque no soportaba la idea de que su hermana se casara.

─ ¿La reina y la princesa? ─ preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

¿Qué? ¿Elsa y yo? ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué tipo de rumores circulaban en el castillo? Era una falta de educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero esto… necesitaba seguir escuchando.

─ Así es ─ respondió el chico ─ Tengo un buen amigo que trabaja en el castillo, dice que en realidad la reina y la princesa crecieron separadas, prácticamente no se veían más que para cenar, y ahora de pronto pasan todo el tiempo juntas, entre risitas y miradas, si no se tratara de la reina y la princesa, sino de un hombre y una mujer cualquiera, quien las viera pensaría que son pareja.

¿Pareja? ¿En serio? Entonces incluso antes de darme cuenta, siempre he sido demasiado obvia con mis sentimientos por Elsa.

─ Eso sí que es algo delicado ─ comentó la cocinera de mayor edad ─ es decir, como sea, la reina Georgina ha estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna es de su familia, y solo esta con esas mujeres por sexo, lo cual es asqueroso, pero al menos está casada, no tardará en darle al rey un heredero, y se dejará de esos juegos para criar al pequeño príncipe. Pero si es cierto lo que dices, la reina de Arendelle sí que está condenada al infierno.

¿El infierno? ¿En serio? ¿Sólo porque Elsa no está casada? ¿Sólo porque somos hermanas?

─ A ver, a ver, creo que no escucharon. La reina Georgina y la reina Elsa pasaron la noche juntas. No hay manera en que la reina Elsa tenga algo con su hermana, amor, sexo o lo que sea, es con la reina Georgina, no con la princesa.

─ Pues yo creo que no importa si es con la reina, la princesa, o quien sea. Eso no está bien ─ la primera cocinera parecía muy involucrada en el tema ─ Ambas son mujeres. ¿Cuándo han visto antes algo así? No tiene sentido. Por algo Dios creó hombres y mujeres. Es una completa aberración…

Era demasiado, ahora sí no podía seguir escuchando.

─ Muy interesante su teoría, caballero ─ dije saliendo de mi escondite, parecía que Elsa había desatado sus poderes, porque todos se quedaron como congelados ─ Sí que hay que tener la mente muy sucia para imaginar algo así. Y hay que tener una vida demasiado vacía y triste como para hablar de la vida de los demás. Díganme. ¿Tanto les excita discutir la vida sexual de su reina? ¿Tan aburrida y precaria es la suya ─ quizá me estaba excediendo, pero me sentía ofendida, acalorada, y un tanto trastornada por los rumores que había mencionado el chico, así que no me detuve ─ ¿Qué pensaría la reina? ¿Qué pensaría el rey si supiera que a eso se dedican en sus ratos libres? A espiar la vida privada de la reina y discutir sobre ella.

─ No, princesa Anna, déjeme explicarle ─ dijo completamente apenado el repartidor ─ no era mi intención ofenderla en ningún modo, no es que yo piense eso, sólo… sólo comentaba lo que se rumora en su reino.

─ No… no le diga nada a Su Majestad, por favor ─ rogó la cocinera que había dicho esas horribles cosas ─ no podemos perder este empleo, tenemos hijos, nietos… por favor no le diga nada…

─ ¿Nada de qué? ─ la voz de Georgina entrando en la cocina tomó por sorpresa a todos ─ ¿Por qué perdería este empleo? ¿Qué es lo que la princesa no debe contarme?


	20. Chapter 20

ANNA POV:

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me dirá de que estaban hablando? ─ Georgina parecía empezar a molestarse ─ Me pareció escuchar algo acerca de unos rumores.

Todos se habían quedado callados, mirando al piso, sin decir una palabra, una parte de mi quería delatarlos, pero esa mujer tenía razón, no iba a ser la causa de que sus hijos se quedaran sin comer.

─ Su Majestad, lo lamento tanto ─ había dicho el repartidor ─ sólo conversábamos acerca de un tonto rumor que hay en Arendelle, acerca de lo extraño que es que la reina no se haya casado para ascender al trono, gobierna sola y eso se presta a malas interpretaciones ─ el joven lucía nervioso, pero era el que tenía menos que perder, no trabajaba directamente en el castillo ─ hay quien dice que está enamorada de su cuñado… incluso hay quien dice que no se siente particularmente atraída por los hombres.

─ Me parece que la vida privada de la Reina Elsa no es de la incumbencia de ninguno de los empleados, sólo le compete a ella y sus seres queridos ─ Georgina miraba a todos, visiblemente molesta ─ Nadie perderá su empleo, pero a partir de hoy quedan prohibidas las conversaciones en horario laboral, quiero esta cocina en completo silencio. Y, solo como aclaración, no hay nada de malo en sentirse atraída hacia personas del mismo sexo.

─ Miren quien lo dice ─ murmuró entre dientes la cocinera que había iniciado todo el alboroto, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada, Georgina lo notó y volteó a verla con mirada fulminante.

─ Excepto usted, señora Smith. El castillo ha dejado de necesitar de sus servicios domésticos a partir de este momento ─ el ambiente se volvió más tenso, si es que eso era posible, todos parecían sorprendidos, como si fuera la primera vez que veían a Georgina tan molesta ─ si así lo desea, hay una vacante en el área de jardinería, si no, se le entregará una compensación por los años de trabajo que ha servido al castillo y deberá retirarse lo antes posible.

─ To… tomaré el puesto en jardinería, Su Majestad ─ murmuró la cocinera, que parecía no saber que decir ─ Disculpe mi desatinado comentario, iré a buscar al jardinero ahora mismo.

─ Muy bien, el resto de ustedes vuelvan al trabajo, la reina y la princesa vuelven a Arendelle mañana temprano, así que quiero que preparen una cena excepcional ─ Georgina ordenaba con soltura y educación, muy parecida a mamá, dejando claro su papel como reina, pero respetando a los empleados, tratándolos más como compañeros que como súbditos ─ Anna, acompáñame por favor.

Asentí y seguí a Georgina hasta la pequeña cantina del salón, sirvió dos vasos de whiskey y me ofreció uno.

─ No es lo único que decían en la cocina, ¿verdad? ─ preguntó Georgina tras darle un sorbo al vaso ─ Conozco a mi gente, son perceptivos, se dan cuenta de todo, tu misma conseguiste fácilmente información acerca de mis "conquistas".

─ Es verdad ─ respondí tras beber un poco, pensando que tanto debía decir ─ todo comenzó porque alguien mencionó que usted y Elsa pasaron la noche juntas, escuchó cuando usted le pidió a Elsa que se escondiera en el baño ─ bebí otro sorbo ─ Creo que todo su personal sabe acerca de sus preferencias, pero no podían creerlo de Elsa, ni podían creer que usted pudiera… creen que solo es un entretenimiento, mientras consigue darle un heredero al rey ─ no sé si fue el alcohol o mi mente se sugestionaba, pero me sentía más libre de hablar, bebí un poco más ─ El repartidor contó los rumores que hay en Arendelle, como para convencer a todos de que Elsa tiene los mismos gustos que usted, pero los comentarios fueron subiendo de tono, diciendo que su relación es algo inmoral… ─ el enojo regresó a mí con sólo recordar esas palabras ─ y aberrante. Creen que terminarán ardiendo en el infierno. Me molestó mucho que dijeran esas cosas… por mi hermana, ahí fue cuando intervine. No podía seguir escuchando como nos ofendían… como las ofendían, así que les dije que era maleducado y patético que se dedicaran a hablar de eso. Les dije que sus vidas eran aburridas, y que qué pensaría el rey si supieran lo que decían de su esposa. Fue ahí que usted llegó.

─ Ya veo ─ Georgina ya había vaciado su vaso, se sirvió más whiskey, parecía un poco nerviosa ─ Anna, no quería causarle problemas a tu hermana, no pensé que alguien fuera a notar que ella estaba en mi habitación. Lo siento.

─ Bueno, disculpe que se lo diga… Su Majestad. Pero yo también creo que debería ser más cuidadosa dentro del castillo, es un castillo enorme, y en el trabajan muchas personas, además las miradas y las sonrisas que le dedica a mi hermana son demasiado obvias ─ apuré el último trago y la miré, poniéndome más seria ─ Dijiste que no querías llevar a mi hermana a la cama, pero fue lo primero que hiciste. Dijiste que tus intenciones eran buenas, que de verdad sentías algo por ella, pero aprovechaste la primera oportunidad para… ─ me serví whiskey, lo bebí todo de un trago y me serví más ─ Elsa es más joven, ella es inocente, dulce… tú te aprovechaste del buen corazón de mi hermana, si tú no te hubieras aparecido en el castillo en lugar del rey nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero no, vas y te presentas con tus pantalones entallados, tu aire atrevido y esa figura… y le robas el corazón a Elsa.

─ Anna, no… yo de verdad quiero a tu hermana ─ Georgina me miraba sin saber que decir, sorprendida al verme tan exaltada ─ lo que pasó… yo no la obligué a nada, ella estuvo de acuerdo…

─ No, todo fue tu culpa ─ las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que pudiera controlarlas ─ Elsa y yo estábamos muy bien, ella estaba pasando todo el día conmigo, estábamos disfrutando de nuestra compañía, estábamos… estábamos juntas, y luego llegaste tú… y te la llevaste. Ahora todo lo que hace es sonrojarse cuando te ve, y pasar todo el día… y la noche contigo ─ las palabras me salían ya en sollozos entrecortados ─ Y aquí estoy yo, sola, a punto de romper mi compromiso, sin saber qué hacer, y por tu culpa estoy perdiéndola.

─ ¿Georgina? ¿Estás aquí? ─ la voz de Elsa se acercaba por el pasillo, en cuestión de segundos entró al salón ─ Anna ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sin pensarlo me arrojé a sus brazos, sentí la calidez de su abrazo, su mano dándome palmadas en la espalda. Elsa podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Georgina, pero justo en ese instante éramos de nuevo solo ella y yo.

─ ¿Le diste alcohol? ─ preguntó Elsa sin soltarme, me di cuenta que aun llevaba el vaso en la mano ─ Anna ni siquiera tiene la edad suficiente para beber algo tan fuerte. Debiste darle sólo sidra.

─ Lo siento, Elsa, no pensé en eso ─ Georgina seguía demasiado abrumada, sin entender qué pasaba ─ Lo lamento ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

─ Pide que preparen una tetera y la manden con dos tazas a mi habitación, yo hablaré con ella ─ Elsa me soltó y caminamos a su habitación, yo había dejado de llorar y ahora sólo la seguía.

Entramos en su habitación, sus maletas ya estaban listas para partir a la mañana siguiente. Me senté en la cama, Elsa se sentó junto a mí y me pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

─ Voy a romper mi compromiso con Kristoff ─ fue lo primero que atiné a decir ─ me di cuenta de que, aunque quiero mucho a Kristoff no es amor de verdad, es más como mi mejor amigo, pero… no lo amo realmente ─ Elsa me miraba, sorprendida, pero sin decir nada ─ ¿Recuerdas esa vez que conversábamos en mi habitación? Cuando hablábamos acerca del amor de verdad. Dijiste que cuando es amor de verdad lo sabes, estás segura, que no hay dudas y no importan los obstáculos, porque cuando es amor de verdad, lo sientes. Yo no siento eso con Kristoff, y no importa si nos casamos y pasa el tiempo, o si tenemos hijos o lo que sea, sé que nunca voy a sentir por él algo así.

─ Anna, está bien ─ Elsa secó mis lágrimas con cuidado y siguió hablando ─ si Kristoff no es tu amor de verdad… sería egoísta ¿sabes? Hacerle creer a alguien que lo amas cuando no es así, si no es tu amor de verdad, por más perfecta que sea esa persona, debes dejarlo ir, merece encontrar alguien que sí lo ame de verdad, y tú también. Mereces un amor así de irresistible, así de indudable, y si en algún momento lo sientes, debes arriesgarte, debes… debes luchar por ese amor, y si las cosas salen mal, al menos lo habrás intentado, no te habrás quedado con la duda. Así que si quieres cancelar la boda está bien. Lo entiendo.

─ Gracias, Elsa ─ la abracé de nuevo, de repente el sopor me invadió ─ creo que debería tomar una siesta, todo ese whiskey dejó nublada de mi cabeza.

ELSA POV:

Anna acababa de decirme que había decidido terminar su compromiso con Kristoff, y yo no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir. Una mezcla de emociones surgía en mi interior, por un lado sentía cierta alegría de que Anna no se fuera a casar, pero no podía evitar sentirme un poco mal por Kristoff, y además me asustaba que la soltería de Anna se debiera a que había conocido a alguien más, quizá en las Islas del Norte, y me asustaba que yo ya había tomado la decisión de confesarle mis sentimientos, eran demasiadas cosas, pero en ese momento sólo se me ocurrió decirle que estaba bien, que era lo mejor para ambos, y que cuando conociera el amor de verdad luchara por él.

Anna se había quedado dormida al instante, la cubrí con una manta. El té llegó demasiado tarde, cuando mi hermana ya dormía, bebí mi taza en silencio y me quedé mirando a Anna un largo rato. Sus mejillas seguían rosadas por el alcohol, pero dormía tan plácidamente, no parecía alguien que había cancelado su boda, parecía más bien alguien que al fin se siente libre.

No salí de mi habitación en toda la tarde, me quedé ahí, observando a Anna dormir, bebiendo té, pensando. Tenía que hablar con Georgina, ahora más que nunca debía decirle la verdad, aunque no sabía cómo… necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle claramente que lo nuestro no podía continuar, lamentaba tener que romperle el corazón, pero no había más remedio, no importaba que dijera, al final terminaría hiriéndola. ¿Cómo permití que todo esto pasara?


	21. Chapter 21

ELSA POV:

Había pasado toda la tarde cuidando a Anna, pero a la hora de la cena me decidí a bajar, Georgina había organizado una cena de despedida y sería una grosería no presentarse.

El comedor estaba elegantemente dispuesto, Georgina y el rey ya estaban ahí.

─ Su Majestad ─ saludó el rey poniéndose de pie cuando me vio entrar ─ tome asiento, en realidad solamente estaba esperándola para agradecerle por su visita. Fue un honor tenerla estos días con nosotros, espero que haya disfrutado y conocido las Islas del Norte, y que usted y Georgina lleguen a buenos acuerdos comerciales. Las puertas de este castillo siempre estarán abiertas para recibirla a usted y a su hermana, por favor comparta mis buenos deseos con ella.

─ Muchas gracias por la invitación, Su Majestad ─ respondí con una pequeña reverencia ─ Estoy segura de que nuestros reinos llegarán muy lejos juntos. Ha sido un placer pasar estos días en su reino. Y espero que pueda visitar Arendelle pronto.

─ Eso sería encantador, tal vez para la boda de su hermana. En fin, ya nos veremos, que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a su reino ─ el rey se despidió y salió del comedor con la ayuda de un miembro de su corte.

Un incómodo silencio llegó con su partida, Georgina y yo nos miramos, ella habló primero.

─ ¿Anna está bien? ¿Por qué no bajó a cenar? ─ un mesero llegó de la cocina con una charola y sirvió la sopa, después se retiró.

─ Eso creo, está dormida ahora ─ miré el plato en busca de palabras, pero decidí que debíamos llevar la cena en paz, después hablaríamos ─ no está acostumbra a beber de ese modo, y lo de Kristoff la tiene muy mal.

─ Mencionó algo de que iba a romper su compromiso ─ recordó Georgina ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Se dio cuenta de que Kristoff no es su amor de verdad, lo quiere, pero no lo ama realmente. A ella siempre le han gustado los romances ¿Sabes? Yo enfocaba mis lecturas al estudio, ella en cambio, pasaba el día leyendo historias de grandes romances. Ella siempre soñó con encontrar su amor de verdad, pero creo que se apresuró ─ Georgina había comenzado a comer su sopa, así que hice lo mismo ─ Crecimos aisladas de todo, así que cuando por fin conoció a un joven… ella quedó deslumbrada con Hans, encajaba perfectamente con el estereotipo de apuesto príncipe, creyó estar perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de conocerlo. Después yo congelé el reino, ella salió a buscarme y fue Kristoff quien la ayudó. Cuando regresó de la montaña y congelé su corazón estaba segura de que Kristoff era su amor de verdad, y que él la salvaría. Pero tampoco había tenido tiempo para conocerlo realmente, sólo sabía que el chico bajó la montaña corriendo para salvarla. Claro, luego tuvieron tiempo para conocerse, el pidió su mano, pero creo que lo único que Anna quería era vivir esa historia de amor de libro a como dé lugar… y de repente se dio cuenta de que no puedes forzar el amor ─ me quedé mirando mi plato, casi vacío ─ que no importa que tan perfecta sea esa persona, porque el amor de verdad no funciona así, no es algo que puedas decidir deliberadamente, te golpea de repente… y ya no puedes hacer nada.

─ Ya veo… ─ murmuró Georgina, tocó una campanilla, el mesero regresó con un carrito y varias charolas, dejó las charolas en la mesa, las descubrió y se llevó los platos sucios, me serví un poco de cada charola ─ espero que te guste la cena, mis cocineras podrán ser unas entrometidas, pero cocinan muy bien ─ La miré arqueando la ceja, pero ella sólo se rio ─ Anna lloraba porque… ella empezó a decir que todo había sido mi culpa, que yo fui quien la alejó de ti, yo le invité una copa y empezamos a platicar, primero decía que yo me aproveché de tu ingenuidad y te llevé a la cama, y que estaba mal que no fuéramos discretas, y de repente empezó a llorar y dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que ya no estuvieras solo con ella. No supe qué hacer.

─ ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? ─ pregunté sorprendida, pensé que Anna lloraba por lo de Kristoff… que eso de sentirse desplazada ya había pasado, respiré profundo.

─ Sí, creo que el alcohol le afectó un poco, yo no tuve una hermana, pero me imagino que ustedes dos son muy unidas, no debe ser fácil para ella. Primero enterarte que a tu hermana le gustan las chicas, y luego que ella tenga una novia, y empiece a pasar tiempo con ella ─ Georgina se veía relajada, sentí una punzada en el pecho pensando que en una hora le rompería el corazón.

Pasamos el resto de la cena conversando de otras cosas, sutilmente cambié el tema a los acuerdos comerciales, aprovechando que el rey los había mencionado.

─ Georgina… ¿Crees que podríamos dar un paseo? ─ pregunté al terminar el postre, se le iluminó la mirada, seguro estaba pensando en un romántico paseo bajo las estrellas, esta vez no fue una punzada, si no cientos de ellas, atravesándome el pecho, fue peor cuando pensé en que justo eso era lo que Georgina iba a sentir cuando le dijera.

─ Por supuesto, eso sería genial ─ me respondió sonriendo ─ y tal vez después quieras subir y despedirte de mi habitación ─ sonrió guiñándome el ojo, le respondí con la sonrisa menos fingida que pude, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Salimos al bosque, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban todo, no hacían falta linternas en una noche como esa. Georgina intentó tomarme la mano, pero la aparté.

─ Georgina… ─ comencé, tomando una gran bocanada de aire ─ debo decirte algo importante, no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar, por favor ─ ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces ─ lo que voy a decirte… me gustaría tanto no tener que decírtelo. No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría no tener que decirlo. Me encantaría poder mirarte como tú me miras, me encantaría que fueras mi amor de verdad ─ los ojos de Georgina comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, desvié la mirada o no iba a poder terminar de hablar ─ yo sé que acepté dejarte entrar en mi vida, y de verdad intenté amarte. Me encantas, Georgina. En serio, eres una mujer maravillosa, eres hermosa, eres inteligente, eres dulce y cariñosa, y también eres irresistiblemente sensual. Y sé que en otras circunstancias todo sería diferente, sé que podrías hacerme muy feliz, y que tendríamos una vida maravillosa, llena de romance, y de pasión. Pero no puedo, Georgina, mi amor de verdad es otra persona, y no importa que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo simplemente quedarme a tu lado, haciéndote creer que siento algo que no siento y ver como ella se me va, al menos tengo que intentarlo. Debo arriesgarme y averiguar si ella siente lo mismo. Lo lamento, eso de que el amor de verdad no puede forzarse es cierto, en estos pocos días he aprendido a quererte, y me has enseñado muchas cosas, pero no eres mi amor de verdad. Quisiera tanto que fueras tú, sería mucho más sencillo, y sé que me harías muy feliz, pero no puedo hacerte esto. No puedo dejar que sigas sintiendo lo que sientes por mi si yo no soy capaz de corresponderte. No es justo para ti. Mereces encontrar tu amor de verdad, y no soy yo.

─ ¡Elsa! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Que no eres tú mi amor de verdad ─ Georgina tomó mis manos y las besó ─ ¡Te amo, estoy segura de ello!

─ Yo sé que sí, y es por eso que esto es tan doloroso ─ respondí soltándome de su agarré y cruzando los brazos ─ Yo sé que me amas, puedo sentirlo. Pero no puedo corresponderte, en serio lo siento. Y sé que ahora no me crees, pero encontrarás alguien a la altura de lo que sientes, alguien que no tenga dudas, alguien a quien no haga falta pedirle una oportunidad para intentarlo, porque serás su amor de verdad y querrá estar contigo sin pensarlo. El amor que ella sentirá por ti, lo que tú sentirás por ella, será tan inevitable que vas a querer gritárselo a todo el mundo, y enfrentarás lo que sea por estar con ella.

─ ¿Es Anna? ─ me preguntó entre sollozos ─ ¿Anna es tu amor de verdad? ─ la miré sin saber qué decir, sus mejillas estaban empapadas, y sus manos temblaban ─ dime si es Anna, maldita sea.

─ Sí… es Anna ─ respondí, confiando en que Georgina sería lo suficientemente discreta con eso.

─ Ya veo ─ Georgina asintió con la cabeza lentamente ─ Si de verdad la amas, si en serio es tu amor de verdad ─ una serie de sollozos la interrumpieron ─ si es de verdad, lucha por ella… que lo que acabas de hacer hoy no sea en vano, esto solo tendrá sentido si luchas por ella, yo lucharía por ti, si hubiera esperanza, pero sé que no la hay. Tú tienes oportunidad… lo que vi hoy, no era un berrinche de una hermana celosa. Creo que hay esperanza. Así que ve y dile lo que sientes.

Miré a Georgina, asentí y salí corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Anna.

GEORGINA POV:

Me recargué contra un árbol, mis piernas cedieron y terminé hecha un ovillo, abrazándome a mí misma a los pies del árbol. Traté, más de una vez, de dejar de llorar, pero apenas las lágrimas habían dejado de caer cuando nuevas se acumulaban en mis parpados. Una vez más… no de nuevo, por favor. No dejaba de darle vueltas en mi cabeza, todo parecía ir tan bien, ella se veía tan feliz, y de pronto… pensé que esta vez funcionaría, pero el dolor era incluso más grande que hace años, cuando sentí aquel gélido desprecio.

─ Su Majestad… Elizabeth ─ hablé mirando a las estrellas, confiando en que alguna de ellas fuera el actual hogar de la reina que tanto me ayudó ─ creo que no fui completamente honesta contigo, y tal vez debí serlo. Creo que a ti no te habría molestado tanto como imaginaba, tú me querías de verdad, como a una hija, y siempre decías que nada valía tanto la pena como el amor. Nunca hubo un amigo de la infancia, la razón por la que me emborraché esa vez fue una chica, Margaret, ella fue mi primer amor, y cuando me rechazó todo se vino abajo, no fue tanto el rechazo amoroso, sino el asco con que me miró, como si yo fuera un cumulo de lo peor del mundo. Por eso nunca te dije la verdad, temía que tú también sintieras asco ─ desvié la mirada al castillo, casi completamente oscuro, sólo una luz se asomaba por una de las ventanas ─ Creí que nunca me iba a enamorar otra vez, deseé no volver a enamorarme. Y por un tiempo fue así, hasta que la conocí… Elsa. Me pareció hermosa desde el primer instante. Y coqueteé con ella, jugando, como suelo hacerlo. Pero esa misma tarde, cuando se supone que solo estableciera acuerdos comerciales, me enamoré de ella. Sé que la gente no suele creer que el amor sea tan rápido, y que muchos creen que es mentira eso de que el amor nos cambia. Pero yo me enamoré el día que la conocí. Y ese día mi vida cambió, todo lo que creía hasta entonces, todas las barreras para protegerme, todos los recuerdos dolorosos… todo cambió. Y de verdad que hice todo para que ella se enamorara de mí. Esta vez no tuve miedo en decir la verdad, y no temí dejar claro lo que yo buscaba. Y fui tan feliz. Por unos días fui tan feliz que aun ahora el pecho se me llena de dicha. Y pensé que estaba funcionando, pensé que ella se estaba enamorando de mi ─ solté un gran suspiro y me abracé de nuevo, la noche empezaba a enfriar ─ pero hubo pistas ¿Sabes? Pequeños momentos en los que una parte de mi dudaba, pensé que era sólo paranoia mía, pero no. Y no puedo forzarla a amarme. Ella es buena, y cree en el amor, igual que yo, sólo que yo lo había olvidado. Y se lo agradezco. ¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que todas las cosas pasan exactamente como tienen que pasar? Dijiste que todo tiene un propósito, y que algunas personas se aparecen en nuestra vida porque así debía pasar, para enseñarnos algo, para hacernos sentir algo. Así nos conocimos tú y yo, el destino quería darte una hija, el destino quería darme una madre. Y creo que fue lo mismo con Elsa, yo necesitaba recordar que el amor existe, que vale la pena arriesgarse por él, que nunca hay que dejar de intentar, porque, como dijo Elsa, el amor no es algo que puedas decidir deliberadamente, te golpea de repente. Tal vez por eso duele cuando se acaba, llega de golpe, pero estas tan feliz que no sientes el golpe, hasta que el amor se va y su efecto analgésico se esfuma. ¿Pero, sabes? Creo que no quiero volver a encerrarme. Hace unos años habría vaciado todas las botellas del castillo para no sentir el dolor, y me hubiera aislado, jurando no volver a amar a nadie nunca más. Pero no haré eso. Quiero que el amor me golpeé otra vez, y otra vez, y otra, hasta que encuentre a mi amor de verdad. Espero que lo que acabo de contarte no cambie la idea que tienes de mí, sé que no es algo fácil de digerir, pero es la verdad, es lo que soy, y me enorgullece, justo ahora es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo… ─ una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, era ella, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, sonreí ─ Te quiero… mamá.


	22. Chapter 22

ANNA POV:

Desperté con dolor de cabeza, miré el reloj, era hora de la cena, moría de hambre, pero sería la última cena de Georgina y Elsa por un tiempo, hasta que alguna de las dos hiciera el viaje para ir de visita, no quería interrumpir… nada.

De repente los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, y me vi otra vez llorando frente a Georgina, culpándola de la ausencia de Elsa… ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Suspiré largamente y hundí el rostro en la almohada, sonrojada.

Mi estómago volvió a gruñir, sobre la mesa había un plato de galletas y media tetera llena de té frío, devoré las galletas y el té en segundos, pero mi estómago seguía gruñendo. Si giraba por el pasillo del salón podría entrar en la cocina sin tener que pasar por el comedor. Hice todo el camino en silencio, al llegar a la cocina sólo estaba un mesero y una cocinera. Les hice una señal para que no dijeran nada y ellos asintieron, les pedí que me prepararán una bandeja con la cena para subir a mi habitación, ellos hicieron caso silenciosamente, y el mesero insistió en llevar la bandeja a mi habitación, cuando le expliqué que debíamos tomar el camino largo para evitar el comedor lucía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al respecto, nos cruzamos con otra de las cocineras en las escaleras. Era una de las que estuvo en la cocina escuchando los rumores, aunque no recuerdo haberla escuchado decir algo.

─ Su Majestad, yo… siento mucho lo que pasó hoy ─ se disculpó con una enorme reverencia ─ y no lo digo sólo por el problema que causamos, no debimos compartir este tipo de rumores, la vida privada de sus majestades, y lo que hacen en la alcoba no es asunto de nadie más que de ustedes. En serio me apena mucho lo que dijeron mis compañeras, y me arrepiento de no haber intervenido para que pararan.

─ Tranquila, no te preocupes ─ le dije con una sonrisa ─ es verdad que fue inadecuado, pero por lo que recuerdo tú no interviniste en la conversación. Además, en un castillo como este es difícil ignorar las cosas que pasan, más que empleados son parte del castillo, y son personas, la curiosidad es parte de todos, sólo tengan más cuidado en las cosas que comentan, y más si no tienen la información suficiente para hablar de ello.

─ Comprendo, Su Majestad, y de nuevo lamento lo que pasó, con permiso ─ la cocinera bajó las escaleras y se alejó, el mesero y yo seguimos, le pedí que llevara la bandeja a la habitación de Elsa, por la hora seguramente mi hermana seguiría cenando, o tal vez ya estaría en la habitación de la reina, y lo único que distraería mi mente sería hablar con Olaf.

─ Princesa Anna ─ dijo el mesero antes de retirarse ─ disculpe si me entrometo, pero escuché lo que pasó el día de hoy en la cocina, y espero que mi comentario no le parezca impropio, pero, su hermana es una mujer hermosa y sorprendente, hemos escuchado los rumores, claro, pero también hemos escuchado todo lo que ha ayudado a la gente de su reino, el reino mejora día con día desde que la reina Elsa llegó al trono. Creo que, si ella estuviera enamorada de una mujer, sería algo irrelevante, porque lo que realmente importa es todo lo que se está esforzando por mejorar su reino, todo el trabajo que ella está haciendo como reina. Su hermana vale por la persona que es, no por a quien decide amar, no deje que todos esos rumores afecten sus vidas, apoye a su hermana, si los rumores son ciertos necesita más que nunca su apoyo. Además, ¿la ha visto bien? Dios, sería raro que alguien, sea hombre o mujer, no se enamorara de ella.

No pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras del joven, le agradecí y él se marchó.

Acomodé el espejo frente a la mesa donde estaba mi cena, que de hecho se veía deliciosa, y llamé a Olaf.

─ Anna, que sorpresa ─ saludó Olaf sentándose en la cama ─ ¿A qué debo el honor? Además del hecho de que obviamente querías presumirme esa deliciosa cena.

─ Disculpa, es que no he querido cenar en el comedor, quería darle a Georgina y Elsa un momento de privacidad antes de volver, pero muero de hambre ─ le dije a Olaf mientras comenzaba a comer ─ no había comido nada desde el desayuno… han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy.

─ Pues, te escucho ─ respondió Olaf.

─ Iba a salir a pasear, por aquello que dijiste de que disfrutara la vida, pasé a la cocina para pedir algo de comida para llevar a mi paseo, pero escuché a las cocineras murmurar rumores, hablaban acerca de que Georgina pasó la noche con Elsa, y de lo inmoral que era eso, y de que los rumores acerca de Elsa son extensos, desde que ella está enamora de Kristoff, hasta que tal vez ella… siente algo por mí. Hicieron horribles comentarios de lo aberrante que sería que ella y yo estuviéramos enamoradas y me enojé muchísimo, así que salí de mi escondite y las reprendí diciendo lo patético e inadecuado que era compartir esos rumores, y Georgina llegó. Cuando le conté lo que habían dicho las cocineras se molestó mucho. Casi despide a una.

─ ¿Le dijiste a la reina Georgina que hay rumores que dicen que Elsa está enamorada de ti? ─ preguntó Olaf sorprendido.

─ No, claro que no, esa parte no ─ respondí negando varias veces con la cabeza ─ en realidad un repartidor fue el que confesó que comentaban un rumor acerca de que Elsa no se siente atraída hacia los hombres, pero no añadió más, y no quise delatarlos. Después Georgina me invitó un trago y fue cuando le conté todo lo que habían dicho en la cocina, menos el rumor acerca de Elsa y yo. Pero el alcohol se me subió un poco a la cabeza, porque empecé a reclamarle a Georgina haberse llevado a Elsa a la cama, y después me puse a llorar, reprochándole haberme robado a mi hermana… me puse muy mal, y entonces Elsa llegó y regaño a Georgina por haberme dado alcohol. Y me llevó a su habitación, estuvo conmigo hasta que me calmé, y le conté que voy a romper mi compromiso con Kristoff y que no estoy enamorada de él, quise decirle también que ella es la persona que amo, pero no era el momento. Después me quedé dormida, y desperté aquí, sola y con hambre.

─ ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es inesperado ─ murmuró Olaf más para sí mismo, que para mí ─ ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

─ Porque si se lo digo… no, cuando se lo diga, quiero que sea en otras circunstancias, no medio ebria y con la cara hinchada por el llanto, cuando lo haga, lo haré bien ─ respondí llena de una nueva determinación, que esperaba no terminara por esfumarse.

─ Y Georgina ¿Cómo reaccionó ante tu reproche? ¿Dijo algo? ─ preguntó Olaf frotándose la barbilla.

─ No dijo nada, pero me miraba extraño, no sé, tal vez sí sospecha algo ─ suspiré ─ lo que dije, para algunos, podría ser un berrinche de una princesa caprichosa que quiere a su hermana solo para ella, pero para otros, para quien haya estado enamorado de verdad alguna vez, podría ser la expresión del dolor de perder a la persona que amas.

─ Bien, y ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Cuándo le dirás a Elsa lo que sientes?

─ Primero quisiera hablar con Kristoff, explicarle por qué no puedo casarme con él… es un gran chico, merece que primero arregle las cosas con él, además siento que primero debo concluir esta etapa, antes de dar pie a otra, aunque en realidad no creo que dé pie a nada, porque Elsa está con Georgina, pero este sentimiento… no puedo quedarme con esto guardado, debo decírselo, es tan grande, tan intenso, que Elsa merece saberlo, y yo necesito decirlo. No sé, tal vez termine diciéndoselo antes, tal vez en el barco, es más, quisiera ir a interrumpirla en la habitación de Georgina y decírselo ahora mismo, o mejor no decirle nada, simplemente sacarla de esa habitación y darle un beso…

Alguien llamó a la puerta un par de veces.

─ ¿Anna? ¿Estás despierta? ─ preguntó Elsa detrás de la puerta, mi corazón se aceleró, Olaf hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y desapareció del espejo, que ahora me devolvía la imagen de mi rostro sonrojado.

─ Estoy despierta, adelante ─ dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

* * *

ELSA POV:

Corrí hacia el castillo, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto, "sí, lo hiciste" dijo una voz en mi cabeza, una parte de mi corazón dolía, porque lamentaba haberle hecho a Georgina, en verdad que todo hubiera sido más fácil con ella, pero mi corazón le pertenecía a Anna, hace mucho que era así. Y la parte de mi corazón que no dolía, latía, anhelante, emocionada. Creo que mi corazón latería igual de rápido si no estuviera corriendo.

Entré al castillo y subí las escaleras más despacio, mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco y sentí mis mejillas colorearse. Sería ahora, tenía que ser ahora. Corrí por el pasillo y abrí de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Vacía. La recorrí con la mirada, sus maletas ya estaban hechas y aun así había un pequeño desastre dentro. Anna debía seguir durmiendo en mi habitación. Tenía que calmarme o lo único que saldría de mis labios sería mi respiración agitada y palabras entrecortadas por la falta de aliento. Caminé hasta mi habitación y llamé a la puerta, si Anna seguía dormida tal vez no era buena idea despertarla.

─ ¿Anna? ¿Estás despierta? ─ pregunté tras tocar la puerta un par de veces, aunque mi respiración estaba recobrada, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, y un hueco, extrañamente agradable, se formaba en mi estómago.

─ Estoy despierta, adelante ─ escuché la voz de Anna en un suspiro, tal vez si estaba dormida y la desperté.

Di un largo suspiro y entré.

Anna estaba sentada, con una bandeja de comida a medio terminar, y el espejo de mi madre enfrente. Totalmente despierta, un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, y su mirada me recordaba a la que ponía cuando mamá la sorprendía haciendo alguna travesura.

─ Anna… yo… ─ ya estaba ahí, frente a ella, y no sabía qué decir, las palabras se agolpaban en mi mente, pero se ahogaban antes de llegar a mis labios… ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ─ Anna… tengo que decirte algo…

* * *

ANNA POV:

Elsa entró en la habitación, se me quedó mirando, pero algo en su mirada era muy diferente a esta tarde, no sabría decir exactamente qué, pero había cierta determinación en su mirada, determinación que contrastaba con su andar ligeramente torpe y preocupado. La miré con inocencia, esforzándome porque el sonrojo desapareciera ya, quitándome de la mente el beso imaginario que acababa de plantarle al imaginarme sacándola de la habitación de Georgina.

─ Anna… yo… ─ su voz tímida y temblorosa me preocupó, su rostro reflejaba confusión, pero sus ojos, siempre había creído que eran hermosos, pero justo ahora, en mitad de la noche y con la luna reflejándose en sus pupilas me parecieron simplemente perfectos, sus labios entreabiertos, listos para decir la siguiente palabra, que parecía quedarse atrapada en su garganta, esos labios rojos, la imagen del beso que le había dado en mis sueños se había quedado grabada bajo mis parpados, ¿a qué sabrían sus labios? ─ Anna… tengo que decirte algo…

Elsa podría querer decirme mil cosas, y yo también quería decirle muchas otras, pero en ese momento, justo en ese instante yo solo pensaba en una cosa. Me levanté de la silla, me acerqué a Elsa, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para acercarlo al mío… y la besé.

* * *

 _ **Casi nunca hago esto, pero estamos entrando en una parte importante de la historia, algo así como el ultimo tercio, así que quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todas las personas que leen y comentan esta historia, gracias por su tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por confiar en el rumbo que tomaba esto.**_

 _ **Sé que a muchos no les gustó la inclusión de Georgina, y que varios incluso dejaron de leer la historia por eso, también sé que otros terminaron enamorados del personaje, y como había prometido desde el principio, esta historia se mantendrá elsanna hasta el final, sin embargo, por el cariño que muchos le tomaron el personaje, y el cariño que yo misma le tomé al escribir acerca de ella, le daré continuidad al personaje, pues, como Elsa dijo, merece encontrar a su amor de verdad. Así que meteré algunas escenas de como sobrelleva el corazón roto, y como, finalmente, encontrará alguien a la altura de sus sentimientos.**_

 ** _También_** _ **quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a leer mi blog, lo acabo de abrir y en él publicaré historias originales (que no pueden ser publicadas aquí porque no son fanfiction), así como reseñas de películas, libros, comics, mangas, etc. Espero que se den una vuelta y que lo disfruten:**_ ** _evekampz . blogspot . mx / (sin los espacios)_**


	23. Chapter 23

ELSA POV:

Los labios de Anna se posaron sobre los míos, tan suaves y cálidos como siempre los había imaginado, mi cuerpo actuó sin que yo se lo ordenara, así que sin darme cuenta rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para acercarla más a mí, y ella se abrazó a mi cuello, mientras sus labios se movían, lentos pero confiados, sobre los míos, sentí como si de pronto todas las piezas encajaran, todas las dudas se fueron, los temores se esfumaron, los labios de Anna sobre los míos eran la prueba más clara, más fiel, de que así que era como se sentía el amor de verdad, de que realmente existe, y de que no puede haber nada malo en un sentimiento como este. Fueron sólo unos segundos, pero yo sentí la eternidad en ese beso, y sin embargo también sentí que ya no podría pasar otro día sin besarla.

Los labios de Anna se separaron de los míos lentamente, y me vi obligada de deshacer el abrazo con el que la retenía a mi lado.

─ Elsa… yo… lo siento ─ los ojos de Anna me miraban, y aunque su voz dudaba, su mirada estaba segura ─ no lamento haberte besado, pero lamento hacerlo sin tu permiso, tan de repente…

No la dejé continuar, mis labios fueron a parar sobre los suyos, sentí la sonrisa de Anna contra mis labios, y mi corazón se llenó de una dicha indescriptible, amaba a Anna, la amaría el resto de mi vida. La abracé de nuevo por la cintura, quería sentirla tan cerca como me fuera posible, la besé por un largo rato esta vez, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, no iba a dejar que se acabara.

─ Te amo ─ dije de repente, cuando tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire ─ Anna, te amo, desde hace tanto tiem…

─ shhh, también te amo ─ me dijo Anna antes de volver a besarme ─ tú eres mi amor de verdad, por eso arriesgué mi vida por salvarte, por eso no pude amar a Kristoff, por eso moría de celos cuando te veía con Georgina…

─ Sí, sobre eso… debes pensar que soy de lo peor ─ me disculpé ─ un día estoy con Georgina y al siguiente te digo que te amo.

─ No necesitas explicarme nada, Elsa ─ me dijo tomándome de la mano ─ es algo que tenías que vivir, igual que lo mío con Kristoff, ambas relaciones nos han traído hasta aquí ¿No lo ves? Pero entonces, esa vez, cuando hablas con tanta emoción de tu amor prohibido… ¿Te referías a mí?

─ Sí... pero no podía decírtelo entonces, tú estabas tan emocionada con la boda, y yo no quería causarte problemas, cuando creíste que hablaba de Georgina pensé que era más fácil así, no imaginé que realmente terminaría saliendo con ella, pero tienes razón, es algo que debía vivir, y de no ser por ella, tal vez yo no me habría atrevido a decirte nada.

─ Yo sí… estuve hablando con Olaf, al principio no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo ─ Olaf lo sabía y no me dijo nada… ¿por qué? ─ no era capaz de ponerle nombre, y sin embargo cada vez era algo más intenso, cuando descubrí que habías traído el espejo contigo, y lo usabas para comunicarte con él, decidí usarlo también. Fue gracias a él que aclaré mis sentimientos, y en realidad no hizo nada, sólo me escuchaba, y me preguntaba cosas, es como si me llevara a descubrir las cosas por mí misma.

─ Al parecer Olaf es nuestro cupido ─ le dije a Anna sentándome junto a ella en la cama, y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo ─ yo también estuve hablando con él… una vez me encontró llorando en el bosque, había congelado todo a mi alrededor, y estaba susurrando tu nombre, Olaf es lo suficientemente listo como para unir las piezas, así que le conté todo, y él me alentó a pasar más tiempo contigo.

─ Creo que le debemos un enorme pastel de chocolate a ese chico ─ Anna rio con espontaneidad, y la besé de nuevo, un beso breve y dulce ─ Elsa, en el castillo, de vuelta a casa… no podremos hacer esto ¿Verdad?

─ Anna, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosas ─ suspiré, nada contenta ─ tú y yo sabemos que esto no es malo, pero no sabemos cómo reaccionaran todos los demás, Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Sólo tú y yo lo sabremos, y Olaf. Pero puedo besarte siempre que no haya nadie cerca… si tú quieres.

─ Claro que quiero ─ me respondió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ─ y seré lo más discreta posible, lo prometo.

─ Sé que sí ─ le sonreí ─ pero ahora debemos ir a dormir, zarpamos mañana temprano.

─ Pero… ─ Anna hizo un puchero y me miró dulcemente ─ ¿Y si te quedas conmigo esta noche? ─ la miré, sorprendida y sonrojada ─ no por eso, Elsa. Sólo no quiero que te vayas.

─ Claro, aunque, esta es mi habitación ─ reí ─ Vístete para dormir, yo vuelvo en un segundo.

Entré al baño para tranquilizarme y tratar de digerir lo que acababa de pasar, todo parecía como un sueño, me miré al espejo buscando alguna señal de que tal vez sí era un sueño, pero todo se veía bastante real, la sonrisa en mi rostro, el sonrojo en mis mejillas, esa luz en mi mirada… los sueños no son tan brillantes ¿o sí?

Respiré profundamente, aun con el corazón queriendo escapar de mi pecho, lleno de dicha, quería cantar, correr, bailar, decirle a todo mundo lo feliz que era, la sonrisa parecía no querer irse nunca más de mis labios. Suspiré. Me puse el pijama y regresé a la habitación.

Anna ya estaba metida entre las cobijas y me esperaba sonriendo. Me recosté a su lado y ella se acomodó entre mis brazos. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Me sorprendía, y me abrumaba un poco, la velocidad con la que todo estaba sucediendo, era como una carrera, poco a poco el cansancio me fue venciendo, y la respiración de Anna me arrulló hasta quedarme dormida.

 **Seis años atrás.**

─ La vida es muy corta, Elsa, y debes vivirla al máximo ─ decía la reina de Arendelle a su hija mayor, la hermosa princesa Elsa, futura heredera al trono ─ tu padre se molestaría mucho si supiera que te estoy diciendo esto, pero eres mi hija y te amo, quiero que seas feliz, lo más feliz que sea posible. La vida es corta y no sabemos qué pasará el día de mañana, así que no desperdicies el tiempo nunca, sé tú misma, mi niña. Tienes estos poderes por una razón, y algún día lo descubrirás; tu padre lo ve como una maldición, pero es un don, así que no lo desaproveches, úsalo, gózalo. Y mientras descubres por qué te fue concedido este don, diviértete, te estás convirtiendo rápidamente en una mujer, y sé que serás una gran reina un día, pero no dejes que la presión de tu padre te prive de hacer las cosas que realmente amas.

La princesa Elsa observaba a su madre, escuchando atentamente lo que decía, era verdad que su padre la presionaba bastante para controlar sus poderes, y para prepararse en todo lo relativo al reino. Su infancia la había pasado entre clases y libros, y todo pintaba a que el resto de su adolescencia sería igual. De pequeña veía a Anna jugando en los jardines, a veces sola, a veces con algún hijo de los empleados. Y a veces sentía unas enormes ganas de unirse a ellos, pero el miedo a que sus poderes se descontrolaran y le hicieran daño a alguien siempre era más grande. Y ahora que había dejado la infancia atrás, su padre empezaba a pensar en posibles parejas para ella, príncipes dignos de ocupar el trono de Arendelle.

─ Mamá… ¿De verdad tengo que casarme con un príncipe? ─ preguntó Elsa tímidamente.

─ Elsa, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Es verdad que la mayoría de las princesas se casa a temprana edad, y sé que tu padre quiere que hagas lo mismo, porque su intención es retirarse joven y legarte el trono en unos diez años, pero no puede obligarte a casarte, además una mujer es perfectamente capaz de reinar sin un hombre a su lado. ─ la reina ofreció un abrazo a su hija, y esta se acercó para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre ─ Un día conocerás el amor, y pensarás que todo es una locura, cambiará la manera en que ves la vida, cuando te llegue el amor, no dudes, no temas. Vívelo. ¿Qué importa si el amor de tu vida no es un príncipe? Tal vez sea un soldado, o un artista, o un aldeano, no importa. Sé que la persona que elijas para compartir tu vida, y el trono, será la persona correcta.

─ Gracias mamá, muchas gracias ─ respondió Elsa al separarse de su madre ─ sé que todavía faltan muchos años, pero papá y tú estarán orgullosos de mí, ustedes hacen un gran trabajo, y yo seguiré con ese legado. Pero lo haré sola, no creo que me vaya a enamorar algún día, todos esos príncipes, nobles y duques que papá me ha presentado me parecen tontos y sin chiste.

─ Llegará la persona que te haga cambiar de opinión, Elsa ─ sonrió dulcemente la reina ─ y cuando estés perdidamente enamorada de alguien, hagas mil locuras por amor, y recuerdes esto, no podrás dejar de reír. Ahora ve al salón, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que entre gente nueva al castillo, así que no pude convencerlo que conseguirte un maestro de piano, pero al menos te consiguió varios libros de música que tal vez puedan ayudarte un poco.

La princesa Elsa camino hacia el salón, sonriendo, segura de que su madre se equivocaba, ella nunca se enamoraría de alguien, eso iba más con su hermana Anna, que ya se había leído todas las novelas románticas de la biblioteca. Anna era la romántica soñadora, y ella la realista centrada, estaba segura de que siempre sería así. ¿Elsa enamorada y haciendo alguna locura por amor? Pffff. Por favor…


	24. Chapter 24

ANNA POV:

Cuando desperté aún estaba oscuro, en el horizonte se veían los primeros destellos de luz del sol, se acercaba el amanecer, y con él, la hora de partir. Elsa seguía dormida, en algún momento de la noche yo me había apoderado de la cama, y ella descansaba justo en la orilla, pero su brazo seguía envolviendo mis hombros, y una dulce sonrisa pintaba su rostro. La reina de hielo, tan dulce, tan vulnerable… y su corazón era mío, seguía sin poder creerlo, sonreí y besé la mejilla de Elsa, que ni se inmutó. Besé su frente, pero nada. Besé entonces sus labios, se movió un poco.

─ Anna… ─ murmuró Elsa, pensé que ya había logrado despertarla, pero su respiración me indicó que seguía dormida, volví a besar sus labios ─ Anna… bésame de nuevo ─ volví a besarla, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, me miró y correspondió a mi beso ─ buenos días Anna.

Llené su rostro de besos antes de responderle.

─ Buenos días ─ dije al fin ─ ¿Sabes? Nunca había amanecido tan feliz, esto es lo que quiero, para siempre.

─ ¿Despertar de madrugada? ─ preguntó Elsa, en tono de broma.

─ No… despertar junto a ti, todas las mañanas ─ dije un poco apenada, las cosas no serían tan fáciles como en mis fantasías románticas.

─ Anna… no todos los días podremos hacer esto… dormir juntas y eso ─ me respondió tomándome de la mano ─ pero te prometo que me esforzaré para hacerlo posible, para que la gente lo entienda, y podamos vivir nuestro amor libremente, así tenga que dejar el trono, no me voy a apartar de ti ni un segundo.

─ Elsa, no puedes dejar el trono. ¿Quién se haría cargo del reino? ¿Olaf? ─ respondí, y en mi mente se formó una cómica imagen de Olaf con la corona puesta, cetro en mano, ordenando a todos los panaderos del reino hacer el pastel de helado más grande del mundo.

─ Jajaja, no, claro que no ─ contestó Elsa en un ataque de risa ─ seguro pediría pastel todos los días, y mandaría a hacer una estatua suya en medio de la plaza.

─ Justo en algo así estaba pensando… y hablando de Olaf, hay que guardar el espejo en la maleta, es lo único que nos falta por guardar… y los pijamas.

─ Sí, así que vamos, arriba ─ Elsa se levantó de la cama y se fue directo al baño, me vestí mientras ella salía, a los pocos minutos regresó con el pijama en la mano y su típico vestido azul, el cabello trenzado y un poco de maquillaje.

Bajamos a desayunar, por la mente me cruzó la duda de cómo habrían terminado las cosas entre mi hermana y Georgina, pero preferí no preguntar. No esperaba para nada encontrármela en el comedor, pero ahí estaba.

ELSA POV:

Georgina nos esperaba en el comedor con el desayuno servido. Aparentemente estaba tan radiante como siempre, con sus entallados pantalones negros, un ceñido corsé del mismo color y el cabello suelto. Pero había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente para notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, disimuladas con maquillaje, sus ojos seguían un poco hinchados y era obvio que evitaba que nuestras miradas se encontraran. No pude evitar imaginármela llorando toda la noche, apurando los últimos tragos de una botella de vodka. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón, y me sentí realmente apenada por haberle provocado tanto dolor.

─ Supuse que querrían desayunar algo antes de irse, así que pedí que prepararan algo ligero pero energizante ─ su voz sonaba algo cansada, con una nota de tristeza, pero Georgina se empeñaba en mostrar una sonrisa y un rostro sereno ─ también pedí que cargaran en su barco nuestras mejores frutas y verduras.

─ Muchas gracias, Su Majestad ─ respondió Anna al notar que yo no sabía qué decir, se sentó a la mesa, yo la imité ─ ha sido todo un honor quedarnos en su castillo estos días.

Un mesero nos sirvió el desayuno, y después se retiró por órdenes de Georgina.

─ ¿Y bien? Elsa ¿Lo hiciste? ─ me preguntó con genuino interés, no pude más que asentir con la cabeza ─ ¿En serio? Anna … ¿Tú y Elsa… qué pasó?

─ Bueno, tal vez mis celos no eran celos de hermana después de todo… ─ confesó Anna bastante relajada ─ lamento la escena que monté ayer, pero necesitaba todo eso para darme cuenta de que lo que me une a Elsa es algo mucho más fuerte que la hermandad, lo que siento por ella es amor.

─ Me alegra mucho, lo digo sinceramente ─ era verdad, lo pude ver en su mirada ─ claro que yo hubiera preferido que Elsa se enamorara de mí, pero eres afortunada Anna, eres la dueña de su corazón y me alegra que sientas lo mismo por ella, lo que menos quiero es ver a Elsa triste, y si se hubiera quedado a mi lado, tardo o temprano tu ausencia la sumiría en un profundo dolor, yo ya sé lo que se siente, no quisiera que ella pasara por eso.

─ En verdad significa mucho para mí ─ dije al fin ─ sé que las cosas no terminaron como nos hubiera gustado, pero creo que todo tiene un propósito, una razón, yo necesitaba conocerte y agradezco que haya sido así, una vez más te digo que lamento que haya terminado mal, pero es admirable la actitud con lo que estás tomándolo todo.

─ No te voy a mentir, me duele y mucho ─ suspiró ─ pero discrepo contigo en algo, no terminó mal. Tú fuiste capaz de asumir tus verdaderos sentimientos por Anna, y fuiste capaz de expresarlos. Pudiste explorar aspectos de tu personalidad que no conocías. Yo descubrí que no es demasiado tarde para mí, pensaba que después de Margaret no volvería a enamorarme, que no habría otra persona que me hiciera sentir un amor tan grande como para arriesgarlo todo, que no habría otra mujer que despertaría en mi tal pasión… y llegaste tú a cambiar todo en lo que creía. Y me liberaste. Ahora estoy lista para encontrar a mi amor de verdad. Tal vez no fue como ninguna de las dos lo planeó, pero las dos salimos ganando, las tres en este caso.

─ La encontrarás ─ le dije mirándola a los ojos, esta vez no desvió la mirada ─ sé que encontrarás a tu amor de verdad.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos comentando trivialidades, hablando de los planes comerciales a seguir y prometimos visitarnos pronto, aunque en el fondo las dos sabíamos que no sería pronto.

La despedida fue breve y un tanto incomoda, no sabía si abrazar o no a Georgina, al final ella me tendió la mano, la estreché amablemente, y ella la llevó a sus labios, terminando todo de la misma manera que comenzó.

ANNA POV:

El viaje de regreso a casa fue bastante tranquilo, Elsa y yo nos pasamos casi todo el tiempo en el camarote real.

─ ¿Estás lista? No es que quiera presionarte, pero ¿Estás lista para hablar con Kristoff? ─ me preguntó Elsa cuando faltaba poco para llegar a Arendelle, habíamos pasado las últimas horas abrazadas el sofá, así que me levanté para estirarme un poco.

─ Sí… aún no sé exactamente qué le diré… no sé cómo explicarle las cosas ─ respondí sirviéndome un vaso con agua ─ no puedo sólo decirle "lo siento, es que estoy enamorada de mi hermana mayor… sí, exacto, la reina". Pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así sin más, es un buen chico, no quiero lastimarlo.

─ Lo sé, te entiendo ─ me respondió Elsa levantándose del sofá, acercándose a la ventana ─ Yo sé que Georgina me ama de verdad, no quería lastimarla, y en serio lamento el dolor que le causé, pero no decirle nada hubiera sido egoísta, además su reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

─ Pero Kristoff no es una reina super inteligente y madura, él es un chico sencillo, es astuto, pero no tan maduro, muchas veces siento que sigue siendo un adolescente cualquiera, el chico con su reno y su banjo que duerme donde lo sorprende la noche ─ suspiré ─ realmente no sé cuál vaya a ser su reacción, igual puede tomarlo muy bien, como puede enloquecerse y desaparecer en el bosque montado en su reno… o el nuevo caballo que trajo consigo.

─ Bueno, eso de desaparecer en el bosque me suena un poco ─ Elsa me dedicó una sonrisa ─ Pero, sea cual sea su reacción, aquí lo importante es como lo manejes tú, que tú sepas reaccionar con madurez.

─ Bueno, no soy la reina Elsa, favorita de papá, que nació siendo un adulto ─ respondí en tono de burla ─ pero puedo manejarlo.

─ ¿Favorita de papá? ¿En serio? ─ Elsa se lo había tomado más personal de lo que esperaba ─ Papá tenía miedo de mis poderes, tenía miedo de mí… no nací siendo un adulto, papá me orilló a serlo, porque cuando te hice daño con mis poderes decidió que se habían acabado los juegos, la diversión y cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme usar mis poderes, si de todos modos me iba a convertir en reina ¿Por qué no empezar a instruirme desde niña? Así estaría siempre en la biblioteca y no haría daño a nadie.

─ Elsa… lo lamento ─ dije extendiendo los brazos, ella se acercó a abrazarme ─ yo no te tengo miedo, ni le tengo miedo a tus poderes, son maravillosos, y tú eres perfecta. Además, nunca es demasiado tarde para divertirse, recuerda ese día que me hiciste el desayuno y luego jugamos con nieve en el salón, fue muy divertido, podemos hacerlo más seguido. ¿Te gustaría?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y me besó en los labios, supe que no podríamos besarnos por varias largas horas, así que le eché los brazos al cuello y correspondí a su beso, ella me abrazó por la cintura para acercarme más, y así nos quedamos hasta que alguien nos avisó que habíamos llegado.

Olaf y Kristoff ya estaban esperándonos en el puerto. Di un largo suspiro y bajé del barco.

─ ¡ANNA! ─ gritó Kristoff corriendo a abrazarme ─ Te extrañé tanto, moría de ganas de verte.

─ Kristoff… me alegra verte ─ atiné a responder, Olaf, que ya imaginaba la situación salió en mi salvación.

─ Anna, Elsa, qué bueno que volvieron, deben tener muchas cosas que contarnos, pero también deben estar cansadas con el viaje ─ comentó nuestro pequeño amigo tomándome de la mano para caminar hacia el castillo.

─ Olaf, me da mucho gusto verte ─ dijo Elsa ofreciendo a Olaf la mano, quien la tomó con su mano libre ─ tenemos muchas cosas que contarte ─ comentó guiñándole el ojo ─ Además te trajimos muchas cosas, incluidos unos chocolates deliciosos.

Entramos al castillo todos juntos, pero decidí que, entre más pronto mejor, así que en cuanto los empleados del castillo que llevaban nuestras maletas se retiraron, hablé.

─ Kristoff… tenemos que hablar. Acompáñame a la oficina por favor ─ Kristoff me miró confundido, pero me siguió, Elsa y Olaf se quedaron algo sorprendidos, yo estaba hecha un mar de nervios, pero tenía que empezar a vivir de verdad.

El asistente de Elsa estaba en la oficina, terminando de ordenar todo para la llegada de la reina. Nos saludó formalmente y se retiró.

Me senté tras el escritorio, en la silla de mi hermana, quería poner algo de distancia, me sería más fácil hablar, Kristoff se sentó frente a mi sin comprender bien que pasaba.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ─ me preguntó confundido ─ ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

─ … Kristoff… ─ debí haber planeado lo que iba a decir, porque estaba por salir lo primero que me viniera a la mente ─ No puedo casarme contigo. Tenemos que cancelar la boda.

─ ¿QUÉ? ─ preguntó levantándose de la silla de un salto ─ ¿Cómo que no te puedes casar conmigo?

─ Lo siento mucho, de verdad ─ respondí tratando de ser lo más clara y honesta posible ─ pero, aunque te quiero mucho no eres mi amor de verdad, yo lo sé, y sé que en el fondo tú también lo sabes. Has sido un novio increíble, un gran amigo, un excelente compañero, pero… el amor debe ser algo inevitable, irresistible, incontenible… quiero una persona que haga vibrar mi corazón, que me haga perder la razón y el control… y no eres tú.

El rostro conmocionado y confundido de Kristoff me miraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas que seguro no se atrevía a derramar.

─ ¡Nos vamos a casar en unos días, Anna! Maldita sea ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué pasó en ese viaje? Si antes de que te fueras estabas no solo convencida, sino muy emocionada con nuestra boda, estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, estabas segura de que yo era el hombre de tu vida…

─ Kristoff… nunca estuve segura de esto, es verdad que acepté casarme contigo, y que estaba emocionada por la boda. ¡Es lo que siempre he querido! Desde niña soñaba con crecer, enamorarme de un príncipe y tener una boda de ensueño…

─ ¿Es eso? ¿Qué no soy un príncipe, rico y apuesto? ─ me preguntó apoyando las manos y gran parte de su peso en el escritorio.

─ No Kristoff, no me refería a eso, déjame hablar por favor ─ le pedí tratando de no alterarme, no quería llevar esto a los gritos ─ decía que desde niña he soñado con una boda de ensueño, y creo que me olvidé de lo realmente importante, no era por la boda, o la fiesta, o el príncipe, lo que realmente he querido siempre es amor de verdad, y dejé que la prisa por vivir mi sueño me distrajera del verdadero objetivo. Yo tenía dudas, demasiadas. Sé lo especial y grandioso que eres, y sé que siento algo muy especial por ti, pero nunca estuve segura de que fuera amor de verdad, siempre hacia falta algo. Y ahora sé qué es…

─ ¿Conociste a alguien en las Islas del Norte? ¿Otro "Hans"? ─ preguntó de nuevo a los gritos ─ Unos cuantos días y ya lo amas… no debería sorprenderme, te bastaron unas horas con Hans. Y dime ¿Quién es? ¿El hijo del rey de las Islas del Norte? ¿Te entregaste a este príncipe misterioso?

─ ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ─ dije sin ser capaz de controlar mi tono de voz ─ no hay otro príncipe, ni un rey, ni me he entregado a nadie. ¿Tan difícil es entender que no eres mi amor de verdad? Maldita sea, Kristoff, pensé que lo tomarías con más madurez.

─ ¿Madurez? ─ me preguntó tirando de su cabello ─ Mi prometida acaba de cancelar nuestra boda unos días antes. ¿Cómo se toma eso con madurez? La mujer con la que se supone pasaría mi vida, la que sería madre de mis hijos acaba de terminar conmigo porque se dio cuenta de que no me ama. Perdona si no estoy saltando de felicidad.

─ No digo que saltes de felicidad, Kristoff ─ ambos gritábamos, seguro ya todo el castillo estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación, tal vez incluso Elsa y Olaf, pero estaba demasiado alterada para que me importara ─ Pero trata de entenderlo, trata de entenderme, no puedo casarme contigo, no puedo hacerte perder el tiempo si sé que nunca voy a amarte como tú quieres.

─ ¿Más de lo que ya lo perdí? Debí haberme acostado contigo esa noche, así al menos hubiera ganado algo… ─ dijo saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo, pero luego abrió la puerta y agregó ─ Ah, sí, es verdad, gané un estúpido trineo y soy el estúpido distribuidor de hielo del reino… en un castillo donde la reina puede llenar todo de hielo si quiere. Así que renunció Anna. Quédate con tu estúpido trineo, y las ropas costosas y estúpidas con las que me mandabas a vestir para que me viera un poco más digno de ti, y quédate con tu estúpido castillo, en tu estúpido reino, y con todas las cosas de la estúpida boda. Lo único que no podrás quedarte es al estúpido vendedor de hielo que cometió el error de enamorarse de ti, porque me voy, y no pienso volver.


	25. Chapter 25

KRISTOFF POV:

Azoté la puerta por segunda vez y salí corriendo de ahí, me sentía tan triste, y a la vez tan molesto. Estábamos a días de casarnos ¡Días! No dejas de amar a alguien en unos cuantos días, no cancelas una boda que ya está lista para celebrarse, sólo por un capricho. Lo que había llevado a Anna a cancelarla era algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso y profundo. Y era eso lo que me dolía. Que ese amor tan grande, no era por mí. Llegué a las caballerizas, donde Sven tomaba una siesta bajo la sombra. Lo desperté y le dije que debíamos irnos de inmediato, me respondió con un resoplido y me siguió.

─ … y entonces volví a cerrar dando un portazo, y fui a buscarte ─ para cuando terminé de contarle toda la historia a Sven ya habíamos llegado a la cima de la montaña, desde donde podíamos ver todo el reino y sus alrededores, a medio camino me había dado cuenta de que había dejado el trineo, toda mi ropa, y a Black, pero no podía volver por todo así nada más.

─ Creo que sí eres un idiota ─ me respondió Sven de repente ─ Amas a Anna, ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué le gritaste y le dijiste esas cosas tan horribles?

─ Yo… no lo sé ─ suspiré ─ no… no sabía qué decir, en cuanto me lo dijo… aaaarrrg, tienes razón, soy un idiota. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero es qué la noticia me destrozó. Nunca me habían roto el corazón… Anna fue la primera mujer de la que me enamoré, y realmente pensé que iba a pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

─ Yo sé que la amas, y que querías estar con ella por siempre, pero recuerdas cuando corrimos a buscarla, y pensaste que tú podías ser su acto de amor… ella tomó una decisión, prefirió salvar a su hermana, a costa de su propia vida. Anna es justo el tipo de persona que realmente merece ser feliz, porque ella daría cualquier cosa por ver felices a los demás.

─ Sí, ya lo sé, pero…

─ Conociéndola, ¿no crees que le partió el corazón tener que romper el tuyo? Seguro que también para ella fue terriblemente doloroso tener que cancelar la boda porque no quería ponerte triste. Pero esta vez decidió que no podía sacrificar su vida por hacer feliz a alguien más. Y si hizo algo así, es porque ella está segura de que vale la pena. ¿No lo crees?

─ Sí, Sven, tienes razón ─ respondí hundiendo el rostro entre mis manos ─ pero le dije cosas horribles, y ella piensa que la odio y que sólo quería acostarme con ella.

─ A veces solo hace falta una disculpa sincera ─ Sven me miraba, como si realmente fuera él quien estaba hablando, y no yo, dejando hablar a mi subconsciente.

─ Entonces creo que debo volver y disculparme con Anna… Gracias Sven.

ELSA POV:

─ Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué ocurre ─ le dije a Olaf al escuchar los gritos, no alcanzábamos a entender que decían, porque sonaban apagados por los gruesos tapices, pero era obvio que Kristoff no lo había tomado del todo bien ─ Tal vez él se ponga violento.

─ Tranquila, Elsa. Kristoff jamás le haría daño a Anna, pero ten en cuenta… no es fácil digerir una noticia así ─ me respondió Olaf ofreciéndome una taza de té que acababa de preparar.

─ Bueno, Georgina no se lo tomó así… ─ comenté dándole un sorbo a la taza.

─ Hasta donde yo sé, Georgina y tú no estaban comprometidas, ni llevaban meses juntas. Además, recuerda que Kristoff no es muy hábil cuando se trata de expresarse, fue criado por trolls, criaturas sabias pero impulsivas.

Un portazo llamó la atención de ambos.

─ Bueno, supongo que ya terminó su conversación ─ suspiré ─ ¿Ahora sí deberíamos ir con Anna?

─ Dale tiempo, creo que ella agradecería que le diéramos unos minutos a solas, tal vez ella ya descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, pero Kristoff siempre será alguien importante en su vida, y aunque ya no se vaya a casar con él, estoy seguro que le dolió mucho romperle el corazón, si a eso le sumamos que él no reaccionó bien… no debe ser fácil, necesita procesarlo.

Un segundo portazo irrumpió el silencio que parecía haberse formado. Luché contra el impulso de salir corriendo a buscar a Anna y me quedé clavada en mi asiento, bebiendo el té de la manera más tranquila que pude. Olaf hablaba acerca de lo tranquilo que había estado todo en mi ausencia, pero yo sólo escuchaba a medias, mi cabeza estaba en la otra habitación, con Anna.

Unos diez minutos después, yo estaba por terminar mi segunda taza de té y Olaf su cuarto pastelillo, cuando Anna entró a la sala. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, y se veía algo decaída. Extendió los brazos en cuanto llegó, así que corrí a abrazarla.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─ le pregunté abrazándola con fuerza ─ ¿Te hizo daño?

─ No, sólo… su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba ─ me respondió tras un suspiro ─ Me dijo que había sido un idiota al enamorarse de mí, y que seguro esto era otro capricho como lo de Hans. Le expliqué que siempre he anhelado encontrar el amor verdadero, y que aunque me esforcé para sentirlo por él, al final no fue así. Destrocé su corazón, Elsa… supongo que tenía razones para reaccionar como lo hizo, sólo espero que esté bien. Dijo que se iba a ir y no volvería jamás.

─ Creo que sólo necesita tiempo ─ comentó Olaf acercándose a nosotras, solté a Anna y él le tomó la mano ─ Es un buen chico, todos lo sabemos, pero él estaba realmente emocionado con la boda, convencido de que lo que tenía contigo era amor de verdad. Kristoff te ama, y creo que a como están las cosas ahora, él se dará cuenta de que esta vez sí te ama lo suficiente para dejarte ir. Solo dale tiempo.

─ Sí, supongo que tienes razón ─ respondió Anna con media sonrisa ─ Esperemos que regrese y podamos hablar más tranquilamente. Pero ahora, aún hay muchas cosas que debo contarte de las Islas del Norte. Es un reino maravilloso.

Anna y Olaf platicaron por un largo rato, mi mente, en cambio, estaba distraída con todos los sucesos de los últimos dos días. El amor de verdad, sí, es algo maravilloso y mágico, pero también es un poco injusto. Kristoff y Georgina… dos corazones que tuvimos que romper para poder estar juntas. Claro que con el tiempo los dos encontrarán su camino y se reunirán con su verdadero amor, pero en este momento, el dolor que les hemos causado es tan grande, que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por ellos. Recordar las veces que pensé que Anna realmente terminaría casándose con Kristoff, el dolor que eso me provocaba…

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien? ─ la voz de Anna me regresó a la realidad, asentí con la cabeza ─ ¿Estás segura?

─ Sí, no pasa nada ─ respondí aclarándome la garganta ─ Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas. No te preocupes ─ respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse un poco, Olaf nos miró sonriendo.

─ Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a cenar ya ─ dijo Anna disimulando su sonrojo ─ muero de hambre.

─ Sí, claro, vayamos ─ me levanté del sillón y le hice una seña a Olaf para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la sala, Anna me detuvo.

─ Elsa… ─ Anna tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un rápido beso en los labios ─ para el camino ─ murmuró sonriendo, y abrió la puerta. Me quedé ahí unos segundos, sonriendo, y después los seguí.

Los cocineros nos sorprendieron con una deliciosa cena para darnos la bienvenida, pasamos un rato excelente comiendo, conversando y tomando un poco de vino. Nunca imaginé que Olaf sería incluso más divertido después de unas copas.

─ Y entonces le dije "La reina dejó órdenes para que me prepararás las mejores galletas de chocolate del mundo", pero no quería creerme, dijo que Su Majestad nunca daría una orden tan ridícula, y que si quería galletas me las preparara yo mismo, así que fui, tomé el libro de cocina, reuní los ingredientes… y fueron, literalmente, las peores galletas que he comido.

─ Bueno, Su Majestad puede dar órdenes ridículas a veces ─ dije tocando la campanilla de servicio, en segundos un joven respondió a mi llamado ─ Necesito hablar con Winry, por favor.

El chico se fue, y en sólo un par de minutos llegó Winry, una cocinera joven, especialista en postres y una de las más recientes contrataciones del castillo.

─ A sus órdenes, Su Majestad ─ se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

─ Winry, quiero que le prepares a Olaf las mejores galletas de chocolate del mundo ─ la joven me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, después miró a Olaf, que sonreía con fingida inocencia y finalmente a Anna, que sólo se reía de la situación.

─ ¿A esta hora Su Majestad? Es casi medianoche ─ preguntó Winry, un tanto confundida.

─ Tienes razón, ya es algo tardé ─ respondí cayendo en cuenta de lo tarde que era ─ Pero mañana, quiero esas galletas listas para la hora del té. Y recuerda, deben ser las mejores galletas de chocolate del mundo.

Winry asintió, se despidió con una reverencia y salió del comedor, todavía confundida.

Anna y Olaf estallaron en risas, y estuvieron así por varios minutos, intentaban calmarse, pero cada que parecía que ya lo habían logrado, otro ataque de risa los consumía.

─ Bueno, bueno, ya. Es tarde ─ dije levantándome de la mesa, y esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo ─ Vamos a la cama, Anna.

─ Elsa… sé un poco más discreta ─ susurró Olaf ─ entiendo que quieran demostrarse sus afectos en privado, pero no tienes por qué anunciarlo.

─ No… no me refería a eso ─ exclamé completamente sonrojada ─ Es decir, que ya es muy tarde… y debemos a dormir. Cada quien en su habitación… ahora.

Otro estallido de risas, suspiré sonoramente, los dejé solos en el comedor y me fui a mi habitación.

ANNA POV:

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme después de tanta risa, la cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas, como la vez en que exploté con Georgina, pero esta vez sentía una alegría casi eufórica.

─ Elsa tiene razón, Olaf ─ dije cuando al fin conseguí dejar de reír ─ Vamos a dormir.

─ Está bien, está bien ─ dijo levantándose de la mesa tras de mi ─ Que descanses… pasa a ver a Elsa antes de dormir, creo que se molestó un poco.

─ Vale, lo haré, descansa Olaf ─ Olaf se fue a su habitación, y yo a la mía.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse el pijama, la cabeza ya no me daba vueltas, pero esa sensación de euforia seguía en mi mente. ¿Elsa ya estaría dormida? Olaf me dijo que fuera a disculparme antes de dormir. Bueno, si ya estaba dormida sólo regresaría y ya. Caminé en silencio, casi a hurtadillas hasta su habitación. Llamé un par de veces suavemente, pero no obtuve respuesta, tal vez ya se había dormido… quería verla dormir. Abrí la puerta, pero no estaba en su cama, recorrí el cuarto con la mirada, la luz en el baño seguía encendida. Seguro Elsa se estaba duchando, decidí esperarla sentada en la cama.

Unos minutos después Elsa salió, con el cabello suelto y envuelta solo con una toalla. Me quedé mirándola hipnotizada, se veía tan hermosa, con el cuerpo mojado y la toalla ceñida al cuerpo.

─ Anna… ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ me preguntó sonrojada, tratando de cubrirse con las manos, me acerqué a ella con un solo objetivo, sus labios ─ ¿Qué ocu…

No la dejé terminar, tiré de su muñeca para acercarla a mí y la besé con la seguridad que me había dado el exceso de vino.

─ Anna… uhmm… Anna…


	26. Chapter 26

ELSA POV:

Los besos de Anna usualmente eran dulces, pero justo ahora sólo podía sentir el sabor del vino en sus labios. Las manos de Anna me tomaron por la cintura y me dejé envolver, sintiendo la excitación crecer dentro de mí. ¡No podía creer que esto por fin estuviera pasando!

─ Elsa… ─ me dijo con una sonrisa ─ ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor? Yo quiero… quiero hacerlo contigo.

La miré, estaba sonrojada, y con la mirada algo perdida, el cabello suelto y un poco despeinado. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero… Anna había bebido esa noche, demasiado para mi gusto, y era obvio que el buen juicio la había abandonado desde hace un rato.

─ ¿Entonces…? ─ preguntó de nuevo, me miró seductoramente y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama. Me quedé mirándola sin saber qué hacer, un dilema entre el deseo y el deber, con cada botón venía una nueva vista del cuerpo de Anna, claro que ya la había visto así una vez… cuando la descubrí con Kristoff, esta vez era diferente, sin embargo, tampoco era el ambiente mágico y romántico que esperaba.

─ Anna… lo siento… no puedo ─ dije justo a tiempo para evitar que se sacara la camisa.

─ ¿Qué? Pero… ─ me miró completamente sorprendida ─ pensé que tú…

─ Me muero de ganas por estar contigo, créeme, pero recuerda lo que te dije esa vez, quiero que tu primera vez sea algo muy especial, con la persona que amas, debe ser algo mágico y romántico.

─ Tú eres la persona que amo, Elsa, y tú me amas a mí…

─ Es verdad, pero bebiste demasiado esta noche. Tal vez ni siquiera recuerdes esto mañana ─ suspiré ─ no quiero aprovecharme de la situación… acabas de terminar tu compromiso, yo también bebí y me siento un poco mareada… además tú bebiste más del doble de vino que yo. Te amo, Anna. ¿Pero qué te parece si dejamos esto para el momento en que las dos estemos completamente lucidas?

─ Está bien… ─ suspiró resignada ─ puedo… ¿Puedo al menos dormir aquí esta noche? ─ me dirigió una mirada adorable a la que no pude negarme.

─ Claro que puedes ─ respondí abrazándola con ternura ─ deja ponerme el pijama y secar mi cabello.

─ ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? ─ me preguntó Anna ─ Secar tu cabello, claro, no ponerte el pijama ─ aclaró riendo apenada ─ Puedo peinar tu cabello si quieres.

─ Claro ─ sonreí tomando mi pijama de un cajón ─ Ya vuelvo.

Entré al baño, me puse el pijama y me miré al espejo, mi rostro aún estaba sonrojado, me mojé el rostro para aminorar el calor. Una parte de mi estaba arrepentida de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad, pero la otra estaba aliviada y tranquila, porque Anna es una chica que merece algo mucho mejor que una noche alocada propiciada por el alcohol.

* * *

ANNA POV:

Me quedé sentada en la cama, la cabeza volvía a darme vueltas y una opresión se había apoderado de mi pecho, no era sólo el vino o una excitación momentánea, tampoco era que estuviera triste o desconsolada, yo realmente quería hacerlo. Elsa es la persona que amo, y deseaba más que nada vivir esa experiencia con ella. Me abracé a mí misma buscando calmar la opresión en el pecho, preguntándome si Elsa me consideraba demasiado inexperta o inocente para dar ese paso. ¿Qué la había llevado a pasar la noche con Georgina? ¿Había sido el alcohol, el dolor de mi boda con Kristoff? ¿O un deseo real por la reina? Claro, no hacía falta ser un gran observador para darse cuenta que Georgina me aventajaba tanto en atractivo como en sensualidad, sin mencionar la elegancia, inteligencia y experiencia. ¿Sería eso? ¿Que, aunque Elsa me amaba, no me deseaba?

─ ¿Lista? ─ la voz de Elsa llegó a mi cabeza como un lejano eco, levanté la mirada, ya se había puesto el pijama y se acercaba a mí con la toalla y un cepillo. Saqué todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza y asentí sonriendo.

* * *

ELSA POV:

─ ¿Lista? ─ le pregunté a Anna saliendo del baño con un cepillo y una toalla.

Anna asintió varias veces muy alegre y tomó el cepillo. Me senté a su lado en la cama, ella se acomodó detrás de mí y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello.

El tacto de sus dedos desenredando mi cabello con suavidad me llevó a un estado de relajación tal que me sentía como en el cielo. La última vez que alguien había peinado mi cabello había sido para la coronación, ese extraño y fatídico día donde había comenzado mi vida, mi vida real, había aceptado y abrazado mis poderes, y aunque aún no lo sabía, había salido a flote mi amor por Anna. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan en paz, tan relajada, incluso con Georgina, siempre había una parte de mi pensando en Anna. Ahora estaba justo donde quería estar, con la persona que quería estar. Permití a mi imaginación volar, y me imaginé con Anna, cientos de imágenes de las dos en diferentes partes del mundo. Todos esos países, esas ciudades que sólo conocíamos por libros y pinturas. Disfrutando de nuestro amor y de la vida misma.

─ Listo, su majestad ─ dijo Anna sacándome de mi trance ─ Ahora a dormir.

Anna me había trenzado torpemente el cabello, me abrazó por la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

─ Gracias, Anna, quedó genial ─ le respondí sonriendo.

Anna se quedó dormida de inmediato, acurrucada entre mis brazos, la seguí al mundo de los sueños poco después, con la certeza de que nuestro amor podría superar cualquier obstáculo.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana despertándome, a mi lado, Anna dormía apaciblemente. La cabeza me dolía un poco, y no había dormido suficiente, pero tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, entre todos los pendientes, los nuevos acuerdos comerciales, y cancelar una boda, me esperaba un día largo.

Muy a mi pesar me levanté de la cama, cuidando no despertar a Anna. Me vestí y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. El castillo ya estaba bastante activo, limpiando, decorando y preparando algunas cosas para la cena de ensayo de la boda… no habíamos hecho el anuncio aún. Cancelar la boda sería lo primero en la lista.

─ Richard ─ llamé a uno de los guardias, que en ese momento escoltaba un cargamento de papas a la cocina ─ Pide a todos que detengan todas las preparaciones de la boda y se reúnan en el salón, tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles.

─ Como ordene, su majestad ─ respondió Richard saliendo rumbo al jardín, donde estaban la mayoría de las personas involucradas en los preparativos de la boda.

Entré a la cocina, donde las cocineras ya habían empezado a preparar el desayuno.

─ Buenos días, Su Majestad ─ saludaron al unísono ─ ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar?

─ Solamente un poco de café y pan tostado ─ respondí ─ por cierto, en unos minutos daré algunos anuncios en el salón.

─ Ahí estaremos, Su Majestad ─ respondió una de las cocineras, llevando una charola con café, pan tostado y mermelada al comedor.

Desayuné rápidamente, repasando en mi mente las cosas que le diría al personal.

Cuando entré al salón ya todo estaban ahí, murmuraban nerviosos.

─ Buenos días, agradezco su presencia esta mañana ─ empecé ─ realmente valoro el esfuerzo que han venido realizando las últimas semanas, preparando todo para la boda de mi hermana, su esfuerzo será recompensado de manera justa. Pero lamento informarles que la boda ha sido cancelada. ─ varios murmullos se hicieron sonar, aunque no pude escuchar claramente ninguno de ellos, tosí un par de veces y continué ─ Sin embargo, su trabajo no ha sido en vano, como saben, se acerca el cumpleaños de mi hermana, así que he decidido utilizar todo lo de la boda, con sus debidas modificaciones, para preparar una gran fiesta sorpresa en honor a Anna. Espero contar con su total discreción en todo esto. También espero mucha sensatez de su parte. Los motivos por los que mi hermana y Kristoff decidieron cancelar la boda solo les conciernen a ellos dos, no quiero que se extiendan en el castillo rumores, mentiras ni comentarios al respecto. Entenderán que ya de por si es duro cancelar una boda, no quiero que Anna tenga que sufrir además por culpa de dichos rumores, y estoy dispuesta a tomar represalias ─ Varios empleados se removieron nerviosos, probablemente ya había llegado a oídos de todos, el incidente con los rumores en las Islas del Norte ─ Finalmente quiero agradecer su apoyo con todo esto, y aunque la boda se canceló, tal vez como estaba planeado, mañana se celebrará la fiesta de la cena de ensayo a la que mi hermana y Kristoff invitaron a ustedes y sus familias. Claro que ya no será una cena de ensayo, sino simplemente una fiesta en honor de todos ustedes, que hacen que este castillo esté siempre impecable. Ahora pueden regresar a sus labores, les haré llegar instrucciones más precisas para la organización de la fiesta de Anna en los próximos días.

El salón se fue vaciando poco a poco, en silencio. Me quedé mirando alrededor, las paredes ya estaban decoradas para la cena, las mesas y sillas estaban en su lugar, listas para ser completadas con mantelería y cubertería. En una esquina, el espacio para los músicos también estaba listo.

─ Su Majestad, el joven Kristoff quiere hablar con usted ─ anunció Richard entrando al salón ─ la espera en él vestíbulo.

─ Gracias, Richard ─ respondí ─ por cierto, ve con mi secretario y pídele que escriba a todos los asistentes de la boda para avisarles de la cancelación, ya después me tomaré el tiempo para escribirles una disculpa más personal.

─ Como ordene, Su Majestad ─ Richard salió rumbo a la oficina de mi secretario, yo caminé lentamente al vestíbulo.

Así que Kristoff quería hablar conmigo ¿Anna le habría contado la verdad? ¿Él lo habría adivinado? Tal vez estaba ahí para decirme que iba a luchar por Anna, o para decirme que todo esto era una locura. No quería pensar mal de él, pero no había dejado una muy buena impresión el día anterior con su rabieta.

─ Su Majestad ─ evidentemente Kristoff había pasado una terrible noche, probablemente en el bosque, pues vestía las mismas ropas del día anterior, las ojeras tan marcadas revelaban la falta de sueño, y su ánimo parecía andar por los suelos ─ He venido a ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por la escena que monté ayer, nada justifica mi reacción.

─ Creo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso, vamos a la sala.

Kristoff me siguió hasta la sala, tomó asiento frente a mí y se quedó esperando a que yo dijera algo.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ─ pregunté observándolo detenidamente, estaba sumamente nervioso.

─ Es lo que me gustaría saber, Su Majestad ─ suspiró con pesar ─ no sé qué es lo que ha pasado… pensé que todo estaba bien, ella estaba emocionada con la boda, cuando se lo propuse aceptó de inmediato, realmente no entiendo que fue lo qué pasó, no entiendo cómo es que decidió algo así de repente. Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad, usted invirtió tanto dinero en esta boda, invitó a todas esas personas importantes, y puso a trabajar a tanta gente en esto, y ahora de alguna manera conseguí arruinarlo todo.

─ Anna dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más, Kristoff ─ una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó mi pecho ─ eso no es culpa tuya, y yo sé que ella te quería mucho, pero a veces el amor es así, a veces nos enamoramos sin darnos cuenta, y descubrimos que lo que sentíamos antes no era amor de verdad, porque lo que sentíamos ahora sí lo es, y eso no es culpa de nadie, simplemente sucede.

─ Lo sé, Su Majestad, y yo voy a respetar la decisión de Anna, entiendo que se haya enamorado de alguien más, una parte de mí siempre lo presintió, algo en mi interior me decía que, aunque Anna me quería, no me amaba, al menos no como yo a ella. Y justo por eso estoy aquí, para decirle que respetaré la decisión de Anna, pero para ello tengo que irme del castillo. No puedo quedarme aquí y mirarla como si nada. Me iré está misma tarde, sólo he vuelto por mis cosas, y para disculparme con Anna, ayer actué como un idiota, le dije cosas horribles, y necesito que sepa que no iba en serio, sólo estaba muy molesto, muy dolido, decepcionado, pero quiero decirle que es una mujer maravillosa y muy especial, y que espero que el príncipe del que se enamoró la haga muy feliz. Su Majestad ¿Me permitiría ver a su hermana?

─ Claro, iré a buscarla yo misma ─ le respondí ─ Espera aquí, no tardaré.

─ Muchas gracias, Su Majestad ─ dijo levantándose para hacer una reverencia ─ y de nuevo disculpe todos los problemas que le he causado.

─ Kristoff, de no ser por tu ayuda, Anna no hubiera dado conmigo en las montañas, Hans la hubiera engañado, se hubieran casado, y yo hubiera congelado todo y a todos, soy yo quien debería agradecerte.

─ Tal vez sólo lo hice porque Anna me dio las zanahorias de Sven y las cosas para andar en la nieve ─ murmuró Kristoff, apenado por los halagos.

─ Pensé que había sido para evitar que congelará Arendelle ─ respondí, bromeando.

─ Sí, eso también ─ dijo Kristoff tras soltar una pequeña carcajada, más relajado.

─ Bueno, ya regreso con Anna ─ salí de la sala y subí las escaleras, rumbo a mi habitación.

Anna seguía dormida. ¿Cómo podía dormir tanto? A esa hora el ruido en el castillo era bastante notable.

─ Buenos días, Anna ─ susurré en su oído, ella se removió en la cama, pero no despertó ─ Mmmm, parece que esta princesa no despertará, tal vez necesite un beso de amor de verdad ─ dije un poco más alto, hice a un lado el mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro y besé sus labios suavemente. Los brazos de Anna envolvieron mi cuello y me acercó a ella, cargando el beso de más intensidad.

─ Buenos días, Elsa ─ saludó sonriéndome ─ auch, auch ─ dijo al tratar de incorporarse ─ mi cabeza… me duele.

─ Con todo lo que te tomaste anoche no me sorprende ─ le dije bajando un poco la voz ─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Además del terrible dolor de cabeza y avergonzada por haber tomado tanto, creo que estoy bien, además me despertaste con un beso, y la mañana está soleada, creo que será un buen día.

─ Sí, sobre eso… Kristoff está esperándote en la sala, quiere verte.


	27. Chapter 27

ANNA POV:

Pese al dolor de cabeza, me tomó solo unos minutos vestirme y bajar a la sala. Kristoff se veía terriblemente mal, yo sabía que todo eso era mi culpa, pero me sentía tan feliz y emocionada…

─ ¡Anna! ¡Vengo a pedirte perdón! ─ exclamó Kristoff apenas entré a la sala ─ Lo que dije ayer… no quise decir eso… ─ el volumen de su voz era demasiado alto para mí en ese momento, era como si sus palabras retumbaran dentro de mi cabeza…

─ Kristoff, está bien ─ dije en voz baja y clara ─ No había una manera correcta de reaccionar ante lo que te dije, en realidad lo tomaste mejor de lo que lo tomarían muchos otros en tu lugar.

─ Aun así, nada justifica lo que dije ─ se disculpo de nuevo Kristoff ─ No tenía derecho de hablarte así. Eres una mujer maravillosa, y te amo. Pero si no ibas a ser feliz a mi lado ¿Qué caso tenía? Aunque nos hubiéramos casado habrías terminado dejándome… ayer reaccioné mal, pero hoy vengo a decirte que espero que seas feliz con este príncipe, o soldado, o campesino, o lo que sea. Por mi parte, yo dejaré el castillo y me iré de Arendelle por un tiempo, es mejor así.

─ No es necesario que te vayas, Kristoff. Eres mi amigo… ─ le dije sin saber cómo reaccionar a su partida ─ Sé que al principio será extraño, pero éramos amigos al principio, podemos volver a serlo.

─ Anna, yo no puedo verte como amiga, estoy enamorado de ti, eres la mujer con la que iba a casarme, y si no me alejo de ti, eso no va a cambiar, seguirás siendo mi todo, y no podré volver a enamorarme porque a todas las compararía contigo. Necesito irme, dejar de sentir lo que siento, antes de pensar en regresar y ser tu amigo ─ Kristoff hablaba seguro, con ese aire de experiencia que tiene la gente que ha vivido por su cuenta tanto tiempo, y supe que tenía razón, si él se quedaba yo no podría mirarlo sin pensar en todo el daño que le causé, no podríamos dejarnos ir, él por amor y yo por culpa ─ Lo siento, Anna. Me iré esta misma tarde, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría poder llevarme el trineo.

─ Kristoff, por mi culpa perdiste tu antiguo trineo, el trineo es todo tuyo. Por favor también llévate la ropa y el resto de tus cosas, si quieres marcharte y empezar de cero en otro reino vas a necesitar algo para comenzar.

─ Está bien ─ aceptó Kristoff algo apenado, levantándose del sillón ─ Te veré algún día de nuevo, supongo.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tal vez no lo volvería a ver, pero siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en mi vida, correspondió mi abrazo con calidez, y nos quedamos así por varios segundos.

─ Escríbeme si tienes la oportunidad ─ le dije cuando ya estaba en la puerta, él sonrió, pero un par de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Me quedé unos minutos sola en la sala antes de ir a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Una mezcla de alegría y melancolía me invadía, pero esta vez me permití disfrutar ambos sentimientos.

* * *

ELSA POV:

Pasé todo el día en mi oficina, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Llevaba casi ocho horas sin ver a Anna, que había pasado la tarde con los preparativos de la fiesta, y con Olaf. Moría de ganas de verla, pero para que lo nuestro funcionara debía ser estricta conmigo misma y dar mi mayor esfuerzo en el trabajo. Porque solo así podríamos amarnos sin presión alguna de casarme y darle un rey al reino. Debía demostrarles que yo podía hacerme cargo sin ayuda.

Miré el reloj, luego mi escritorio, la enorme montaña de papeles que había hace unas horas se había esfumado. Me levanté y miré por la ventana, muchos de los empleados ya se acercaban, con sus mejores ropas, y acompañados de sus familias. Tenía que apresurarme para cambiarme y darles la bienvenida.

Salvo por unos cuantos meseros que se dirigían al salón, el castillo estaba casi desierto.

Tomé una ducha rápida y decidí usar de nuevo el vestido que llevé al teatro en las Islas del Norte. Recordé la mirada de admiración de Anna y Georgina esa noche, así que decidí repetir también el maquillaje, aunque esta vez opté por el cabello suelto.

Cuando llegué al salón casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, Anna y Olaf estaban sentados en la mesa principal, que originalmente iban a ocupar sólo Anna y Kristoff. Un asiento vacío me esperaba.

─ Anna, Olaf ─ Saludé tratando de no sonreír tanto como quería, Anna llevaba un hermoso vestido azul celeste, casi blanco, y el cabello suelto y rizado ─ Primero diré unas palabras para iniciar con la fiesta.

─ Claro, adelante ─ respondió Anna sonriéndome ─ por cierto, ese vestido se te ve muy bien. Estás hermosa.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y no pude evitar sonreír. Me dirigí al escenario donde estaban los músicos, listos para comenzar a tocar.

─ Buenas noches a todos ─ los murmullos dieron paso al silencio, todos me miraban, expectantes ─ gracias por haber venido, es un honor poder compartir la mesa con ustedes esta noche. Sé que todos se esforzaron mucho, por eso he decidido recompensarlos a todos con un par de semanas de vacaciones ─ una serie de aplausos y gritos de júbilo llenó el salón ─ por cuestiones de logística estas serán a inicios del próximo mes. También quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que incluso hoy, trabajarán sirviendo la comida, y a los que trabajarán en la limpieza al finalizar la fiesta. Por favor disfruten de la comida, las bebidas y la música, siéntanse libres de divertirse y ser ustedes mismos. Esta noche no son empleados del castillo, son invitados, son amigos.

Una nueva ronda de aplausos y gritos. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar, y los meseros entraron para servir la comida.

Regresé a mi mesa, Olaf y Anna conversaban divertidos, traté de unirme a la conversación, cuando un mesero se acercó con una botella de vino.

─ Muchas gracias, pero esta noche nada de alcohol ─ le pedí al mesero ─ una botella de sidra sin alcohol estaría mucho mejor ─ el mesero asintió y se marchó, Anna y Olaf me miraron con reprobación ─ después de cómo se excedieron anoche, no es buena idea que tomen hoy.

ANNA POV:

Al inicio de la noche casi todos parecían un poco serios, pero después de comer y beber un poco, los empleados empezaban a ser ellos mismos, a divertirse y disfrutar de la fiesta, algunos platicaban y reían en sus mesas, pero la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile. Después de la cena Olaf había sido arrastrado por varios niños para jugar con ellos, Elsa había hecho nevar en el jardín, así que habían armado un fuerte y peleaban con bolas de nieve.

Me quedé sola con Elsa y una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

─ ¿No deberíamos bailar también? ─ pregunté de pronto, en voz baja.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó completamente sorprendida ─ te refieres a… ¿Juntas? ─ agregó en voz baja ─ ¿No sería un poco extraño?

─ No lo creo, somos hermanas, y no es que tengamos con quien más bailar ¿o sí? En serio me gustaría bailar contigo.

─ A mí también me gustaría, pero pienso que sería extraño ─ me respondió evitando mi mirada ─ ¿Y si alguna hace algo que nos delate? ¿Si alguien muy perspicaz se da cuenta?

─ Está bien ─ dije suspirando, era horrible, de verdad quería bailar con Elsa.

─ Lo siento… ─ murmuró Elsa apenada. No respondí.

─ Elsa ─ susurré después de unos minutos, una idea me había llegado ─ Todos están aquí esta noche.

─ Sí, es maravilloso, todos parecen divertirse mucho ─ me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, parecía aliviada de que yo no estuviera molesta.

─ No me refería a eso ─ dije riendo y bajé la voz aun más ─ todos están aquí, no hay nadie en el castillo, no hay miradas que puedan descubrirnos… estaba pensando que sería lindo dar un paseo en el castillo tomadas de la mano, la música llega a las habitaciones de al lado, podríamos bailar… tal vez besarnos en los pasillos…

─ ¡Anna! ─ exclamó Elsa sonrojándose, se veía hermosa y adorable, ahora más que nunca quería besarla, tenía más de doce horas sin hacerlo y se veía arrebatadoramente hermosa maquillada y con ese vestido.

─ Por favor… ─ pedí en voz baja, con mi tono más dulce.

Elsa me miró sonrojada y asintió. Todos se encontraban tan entretenidos con la fiesta que nadie notó cuando salimos del salón. Tal como lo preví, todo estaba desierto. Tomé a Elsa de la mano y entramos en una habitación vacía.

─ ¿Puedo besarte? ─ me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Como respuesta la tomé por la cintura y la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y es que, en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo reprimiendo las ganas de besarla, así era. Sentía que me regresaba el alma al cuerpo, y entendí una cosa que decía mamá a veces "el amor de verdad no se trata de quién te roba el corazón, sino de quien te hace sentir que lo tienes de vuelta." Así me sentía con Elsa, con cada beso sentía que mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Sus labios contra los míos bastaban para sentirme más viva.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos besándonos, hasta que una canción lenta llegó desde el salón. Elsa se separó de mí y me extendió su mano.

─ Princesa Anna ¿Me concedería esta pieza? ─ preguntó sonriendo con aire galante, sonreí y tomé su mano.

Elsa se acercó a mí para tomarme de la cintura y yo la tomé del hombro. Nos mecimos al ritmo de la suave música, sin movernos casi de nuestro sitio, tal como se suponía que lo haría al día siguiente con Kristoff. Mientras bailábamos mi imaginación voló y la habitación ya no era una habitación, era el salón, decorado para una boda, con hermosas rosas por todos lados, comida deliciosa en las mesas, Elsa con un hermoso vestido blanco que parecía estar hecho de copos de nieve, y yo, de blanco también…

─ Te amo, Anna ─ susurró Elsa sacándome de mi fantasía ─ soy tan afortunada de que correspondas mi amor.

La canción terminó, dando paso a una un poco más rítmica, tal vez las canciones lentas eran románticas y hermosas, pero el ritmo era lo mío. Esta vez fui yo quien ofreció la mano a Elsa y la invité a bailar.

La danza no era el fuerte de Elsa, pero pasamos unas cuantas canciones divirtiéndonos, bailando por toda la habitación.

─ ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? ─ propuse después de un rato, cuando Elsa parecía no querer hacer un paso de baile más.

─ Claro, me encantaría ─ respondió tomando mi mano. Salimos de la habitación y paseamos por el castillo de la mano, redescubriéndolo.

No era un enorme y majestuoso castillo como el de las Islas del Norte, pero poseía un encanto y una calidez única. A pesar de vivir en él, pocas veces poníamos real atención a sus detalles. Recorrerlo juntas, de algún modo nos daba una perspectiva diferente, porque cada pasillo, cada habitación, despertaba algún alegre recuerdo de nuestra infancia, y alguno que otro recuerdo triste del tiempo que pasamos alejadas. Pero era justo ese tiempo el que nos había hecho amarnos. Crecimos separadas bajo el mismo techo, sin conocernos realmente, nos convertimos en adultas sin saber mucho la una de la otra… y cuando mamá y papá murieron volvimos a encontrarnos, en muchos aspectos era como conocernos por primera vez. Descubrí que nada quedaba de la niña con la que solía jugar, se había convertido en una mujer inteligente, hermosa y reservada.

ELSA POV:

Recorrimos juntas todo el castillo, prácticamente en silencio, y es que, como solía decir papá "los grandes momentos no requieren palabras".

Habíamos terminado el recorrido en mi habitación, si los empleados seguían las indicaciones, la fiesta no tardaba en finalizar.

─ ¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche? ─ le pregunté a Anna después de varios minutos de besarnos en el marco de la puerta.

─ ¿Puedo? ¿En serio? ─ me preguntó sorprendida, asentí con la cabeza ─ Me encantaría. Iré por mi pijama.

Anna salió rumbo a su habitación, aproveché el momento para arreglarme para dormir. Limpié todo el maquillaje de mi rostro, me puse el pijama y me cepillé el cabello. Volvieron a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior… Anna a punto de despojarse de su ropa, pidiéndome que le hiciera el amor. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero al imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que sí.

─ Regresé ─ anunció Anna irrumpiendo en mi habitación, llevaba un lindo camisón color rosa y el cabello trenzado. Me deshice de la imagen que se había alojado en mi mente ─ Elsa, estás sonrojada. ¿Acaso pensabas en algo… interesante? ─ me preguntó guiñándome el ojo.

─ No estoy sonrojada… ─ respondí sintiendo que me sonrojaba más ─ y no pensaba en nada. Vamos a dormirnos ya. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo.

Anna soltó una carcajada y se metió en la cama. Me recosté junto a ella y la abracé con ternura. Sería fuerte y le daría la noche perfecta que se merecía… cuando llegara el momento adecuado.


	28. Chapter 28

ELSA POV:

Pasó la fecha de la boda, y tal como había solicitado, al menos en mi presencia y la de Anna, no corrió ningún rumor ni comentario del tema. Todos estábamos inmersos en la preparación de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna. Sería el primero que pasábamos juntas, el primero de verdad, no las aburridas fiestas de cuando éramos más jóvenes donde solo estaban papá, mamá y un pequeño pastel, esas fiestas donde yo me retiraba temprano por miedo a congelarla otra vez.

Estaba muy emocionada, tenía un gran plan listo que compensaría todos esos años alejadas. Condensaría todos esos cumpleaños en uno. Tenía listo ya todo, tanto el pueblo como los empleados del castillo sabían que hacer… y entonces un escalofrió me recorrió, seguido de un estornudo… no tenía sentido, el frío era parte de mi ¿Cómo rayos me había enfermado? Pero eso era lo de menos, era el día especial de Anna y nada me iba a impedir darle ese cumpleaños perfecto.

Me aseguré una vez más que todo estuviera listo, los regalos en su lugar, las mesas preparadas, y el gran pastel de helado en el centro de todo. Fui a despertar a Anna, seguía profundamente dormida a pesar de que casi era mediodía.

─ Anna… Feliz cumpleaños ─ susurré a su lado, ella se movió un poco ─ ¡Anna, es tú cumpleaños! Levántate.

─ ¿Es mi cumpleaños? ─ respondió despertando de golpe, como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas.

─ Ajam, y será un día perfecto ─ le respondí dándole un beso de buenos días, Anna se aferró a mi cuello y tiró de mí, haciéndome caer encima de ella en la cama.

─ Empezamos genial mi cumpleaños ─ murmuró sobre mis labios ─ Gracias.

Me levanté de la cama después de unos minutos y le entregué a Anna un vestido nuevo, su primer obsequio. Corrió a ponérselo. Se veía hermosa, llena de vida, el amarillo le sentaba bastante bien.

─ ¿List…? ─ otro escalofrío, seguido de un estornudo, me interrumpió ─ ¿Lista?

─ Elsa ¿Estás bien? Creo que te afectó el frío ─ me dijo Anna tocando mis mejillas y mi frente para verificar si tenía fiebre.

─ Estoy bien, el frío es parte de mí ─ respondí usando mi magia para hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones a nuestros vestidos ─ Te ves hermosa.

─ Gracias, tú también te ves hermosa ─ me respondió acercándose para besarme nuevamente.

─ Bueno, comencemos con tu día perfecto ─ le respondí entregándole la cuerda que la guiaría a todos sus regalos.

* * *

 _(Todo sucede igual que en el corto de Frozen Fever, salvo por el hecho de que aquí ya no está Kristoff, y quien ayudó con la preparación de la fiesta fue el secretario de Elsa. Si no lo han visto búsquenlo en YouTube como Frozen Fiebre Congelada Español Latino 1, lo siento, no puedo poner el link aquí)._

* * *

ANNA POV:

─ Fue el mejor obsequio de cumpleaños ─ le dije ofreciéndole otra cucharada de sopa caliente.

─ ¿Cuál de todos? ─ me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

─ Dejar que me quede a cuidarte ─ le respondí dándole un suave beso en los labios.

─ ¡No, Anna! ¡Te enfermarás también! ─ dijo alejándose un poco.

─ Bueno, correré el riesgo ─ le respondí besándola de nuevo ─ Además si me enfermo, tú me cuidarás ¿No es así?

─ Por supuesto ─ respondió tras otro estornudo ─ no me separaría de ti ni por un segundo.

─ Es bueno que lo digas, porque yo tampoco me iré de aquí hasta que estés bien, me quedaré a cuidarte toda la noche. Ahora vamos a que te pongas el pijama.

─ Anna, puedo vestirme sola ─ me respondió levantándose de la cama, suspiré y asentí.

Elsa salió del baño unos minutos después con el pijama puesto y entró de nuevo en las cálidas cobijas.

─ Duerme un poco, debes descansar ─ le dije arropándola bien.

─ Es un poco temprano para dormir, además no tengo sueño ─ me respondió sentándose en la cama ─ ¿Me leerías algo? ─ la miré, confundida, nunca había hablado de libros con ella ─ A veces, cuando yo estaba estudiando en mi habitación, podía verte por la ventana, sentada en el jardín, leyendo algún libro muy emocionada. Se veía que te gustaba mucho, pero desde que papá y mamá murieron no te he vuelto a ver con uno.

─ Creo que es porque la mayoría tenían finales felices, y pensé que, como ellos murieron, no iba a ser feliz nunca más, y me dolía saber que yo jamás iba a ser tan feliz como los personajes de los libros ─ suspiré y volteé a ver a Elsa ─ cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada, yo aún no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ti, pero cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y pensé que amabas a Georgina, también sentí que jamás iba a tener ese final feliz.

─ Bueno, pero las cosas han cambiado ─ me dijo tomando mi mano ─ estoy aquí, justo frente a ti, y te amo. Haré lo que sea para que vivas esa historia de ensueño y puedas vivir ese final feliz.

─ No, no quiero una historia de ensueño ─ respondí mirándola a los ojos ─ quiero una historia real, amo nuestra historia, así como es, con todos sus enredos y complicaciones, con todos los obstáculos que vengan con ella. Y quiero que esta historia no tenga final, que sean todos, días de felicidad sin fin, contigo.

Elsa me miró con los ojos humedecidos y me abrazó con fuerza, la envolví en mis brazos y nos quedamos así un largo rato, sin decir nada, la calidez de su abrazo hablaba por si misma.

─ ¿Qué quieres que te lea? ─ le pregunté cuando deshizo el abrazo.

─ Lo que tú quieras, sólo quiero escucharte ─ me respondió sonriendo ilusionada.

─ Bueno, entonces buscaré algo romántico en la biblioteca ─ le dije saliendo de la habitación.

Bajé a la cocina y pedí que prepararan una tetera, leche y dos tazas para mí y para Elsa. Después me dirigí hacia la biblioteca en busca del libro ideal para leerle a Elsa.

─ ¡Anna! ¿Cómo sigue Elsa? ─ me preguntó Olaf a la mitad del pasillo.

─ Está un poco mejor, voy a subirle un poco de té y a leer un poco para que duerma ─ le respondí mientras seguía caminando, él me siguió ─ ¿Tú la ayudaste con todo esto del cumpleaños perfecto?

─ Casi todo lo hizo ella, yo sólo me aseguré de que todo estuviera listo cuando tu entraras, aunque todo se volvió un caos con nuestros nuevos amiguitos. He ido a dejarlos al castillo de Elsa en las montañas, Malvavisco no parecía muy feliz. Es una pena que se haya enfermado, fue algo inesperado. Por suerte te tiene a ti para cuidarla.

─ Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba, fue muy raro que se enfermera, pero yo la cuidaré hasta que se sienta mejor ─ le dije a Olaf entrando en la biblioteca.

─ Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños ─ me dijo entrando a la biblioteca conmigo ─ Yo también te tengo un regalo, bueno, en realidad es algo para las dos. Pero tendrás que esperar a que Elsa mejore. Ahora, sí me disculpas, fue un día pesado. Creo que cenaré algo y me iré a dormir.

─ Claro, descansa Olaf, y no cenes demasiado o tendrás pesadillas ─ Olaf hizo una mueca y salió de la biblioteca.

Nuestra biblioteca no era enorme como debía serlo la del castillo en las Islas del Norte, pero teníamos lo necesario. Papá se había encargado de conseguirme todas las novelas que pudo y ocupaban todo un librero, miré los lomos de los libros leyendo los títulos, en busca del indicado. Y de pronto, como si hablara por si mismo, encontré el ideal, con su lomo color vino y las letras doradas resplandeciendo. Lo tomé y regresé a la cocina en busca de la tetera.

─ … pues si lo que escuchó Katie es cierto, la princesa Anna se enamoró de un duque o algo así en las Islas del Norte, por eso canceló su compromiso con el joven Kristoff nada más regresar─ susurraba la cocinera a su ayudante, sin notar mi presencia, pues estaban ambas de espaldas ─ El joven Kristoff es lindo, pero nunca estuvo a la altura de la princesa. Me sorprende que Su Majestad haya permitido esa boda.

─ Bueno, ese matrimonio tenía que llevarse a cabo ─ respondió la ayudante también en susurros ─ el reino necesitará herederos, y si los rumores son ciertos, no será Su Majestad quien los tenga. Ya sabes lo que nos dijo Roderic acerca de lo que pasó en las Islas del Norte, cuando estuvo ahí escuchó que la reina Georgina y Su Majestad tenían una aventura.

Quería seguir escuchando, pero Elsa me esperaba y de por si ya había tardado un poco, así que irrumpí en la cocina fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

─ ¿Está lista la tetera? ─ pregunté, la ayudante, nerviosa con mi aparición, asintió y se ofreció a llevar la charola hasta la habitación de Elsa, pero me negué ─ Sólo encárguese de dejar todo limpio y pueden retirarse.

Regresé a la habitación de Elsa con la charola en las manos y el libro bajo el brazo. Olaf se encontraba haciéndole compañía. Dejé la charola y el libro sobre una mesa.

─ Bueno, ya llegó tu princesa, así que me voy ─ se despidió Olaf ─ Hasta mañana, Anna. Descansa Elsa, espero que te mejores pronto.

─ Gracias por venir a verme, Olaf, y gracias por llevar a todos esos pequeñines al castillo de hielo ─ Olaf sonrió a modo de respuesta y salió de la habitación.

─ Anna, que bueno que volviste ─ me dijo Elsa saliendo de la cama para abrazarme ─ Te extrañé.

─ Elsa, tal vez deberías enfermarte más seguido ─ bromeé mientras la abrazaba también ─ estás muy cariñosa, creo que es porque te subió la fiebre otra vez.

─ No, es que en serio te extrañé ─ me dijo volviendo a la cama ─ Es tu cumpleaños, pero el mejor regalo lo tuve yo, porque estás cuidándome con mucha dedicación.

─ Te amo, Elsa ─ le dije entregándole una taza de té ─ Siempre voy a estar cuidándote. Ahora bebe tu té, que yo te contaré una historia. Es una de mis historias favoritas ─ Elsa bebió un sorbo de té, dejó la taza en la mesita junto a su cama y se acomodó entre las cobijas ─ "Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas…"

Una hora después, Elsa por fin se había quedado dormida. Tomé uno de los pijamas del cajón, me lo puse, y me recosté a su lado. Ella de inmediato notó mi presencia y se dio la vuelta para poder dormir abrazándome. Una vez leí en algún lado que las personas se muestran tal como son en situaciones de vulnerabilidad, como cuando enferman o ante un gran peligro. Y esta era la verdadera Elsa, una mujer dulce y cariñosa, cuyo mayor anhelo era verme feliz. La abracé hasta que el sueño me venció a mí también.


	29. Chapter 29

ELSA POV:

Pasé tres días en cama antes de recuperarme por completo del resfriado. Anna estuvo cuidándome todo el tiempo, incluso me ayudó un poco con el papeleo del castillo. Una agradable tranquilidad había reinado esos días. Además, mi resfriado había sido un pretexto perfecto para que a nadie la pareciera extraño que Anna durmiera en mi habitación. Pero ahora, debíamos encontrar la manera de seguir con nuestro amor a escondidas. Una vez más, Olaf fue nuestro cupido.

─ Bueno, ahora que Elsa ya está bien, puedo darle su regalo de cumpleaños a Anna ─ dijo Olaf mientras desayunábamos en el jardín ─ pero las dos deben guardar el secreto. Iremos ahora mismo, después de desayunar.

─ ¿A dónde iremos? ─ preguntó Anna emocionada ─ ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

─ Paciencia Anna, te va a encantar ─ le aseguró Olaf apurando su pan tostado.

─ Tershmine ─ murmuró Anna con la boca llena después de devorar los últimos trozos de fruta de su plato ─ vamonosh

─ ¿Y si primero terminas de masticar y bebes tu jugo? ─ le sugerí riéndome. Anna hizo una mueca y terminó de masticar su desayuno.

─ Listo, vámonos ─ suspiré y me levanté de la mesa para seguirlos.

─ Bueno, el regalo está en el bosque, pero en un lugar oculto, así que síganme.

Seguimos a Olaf en silencio unos cuantos minutos, pero la curiosidad de Anna era enorme.

─ Pero ¿A dónde vamos? ─ preguntó Anna deteniéndose después de un rato ─ ¿Por qué mi regalo está en el bosque?

─ Porque sí, Anna. Es una sorpresa ─ murmuró Olaf ─ Sólo puedo decirte que es algo que no podía llevar al castillo.

─ Anna, no seas impaciente. Platiquemos un poco mientras caminamos ─ sugerí reanudando la marcha.

─ ¿Qué decía la carta de las Islas del Norte? ─ preguntó Olaf.

─ ¿Carta de las Islas del Norte? No he recibido ningu… ¡Anna! ─ mi hermana me miró con la misma cara de fingida inocencia que ponía después de hacer alguna travesura cuando era niña ─ ¿Recibí una carta de las Islas del Norte?

─ Llegó ayer… aun no te sentías demasiado bien… ─ murmuró sin mirarme ─ No es una carta oficial, es una carta personal de Georgina… ─ la miré severamente, molesta ─ sentí celos…

─ ¿Y por eso pensaste que era mejor idea no entregármela? ─ Anna asintió ─ ¿Y la leíste? ─ asintió nuevamente ─ ¿Decía algo que te hiciera pensar que tienes razones para estar celosa?

─ No, pero… Elsa, lo siento… ─ susurró Anna apenada ─ es sólo que no sé, lo tuyo con Georgina fue tan intenso y tal vez ella aun sienta cosas por ti…

─ Anna, te lo dije esa noche, y te lo he repetido todos los días desde entonces. Te amo ─ miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que estábamos solas y le planté un beso en los labios ─ Georgina es reina de las Islas del Norte, nuestros reinos son aliados, así que no sólo serán cartas, habrá reuniones y visitas. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo decidí estar contigo ─ la besé de nuevo ─ Así que confía en mí y no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas.

─ Está bien, Elsa… y de verdad lo siento ─ me dijo tomándome de la mano para seguir caminando ─ Tal vez sí debas leer la carta… el rey ha estado muy enfermo, Georgina está preocupada, quiere saber si puedes enviarle a nuestro mejor médico, brujo o lo que tengamos. Nadie en su reino ha podido ayudarles. Pensé que tal vez podría hablar con el abuelo Pabbie, tal vez él sepa que hacer.

─ Anna… ─ bufé un poco molesta, era información muy importante, y por un capricho me la había ocultado, respiré profundamente un par de veces ─ Está bien, habla con él, si está dispuesto a ayudar el barco a las Islas del Norte puede zarpar de inmediato.

─ Ya estamos cerca ─ dijo Olaf, estaba tan distraída que no había visto el bosque con detenimiento, nos encontrábamos en una zona hermosa que nunca había visto y que definitivamente estaba alejada de cualquier sendero.

Caminamos en silencio por un par de minutos más, hasta que llegamos a una cabaña oculta entre los árboles. Se veía bastante vieja, pero también parecía que la habían limpiado hace poco.

─ ¡Aquí es! ─ exclamó Olaf emocionado ─ Mi regalo para ti Anna, para ustedes, es un refugio que una vez perteneció a una pareja que, como ustedes, tuvo que lidiar con los prejuicios de su época y amarse a escondidas.

─ ¿Cómo… cómo la encontraste? ¿A quién pertenecía? ─ pregunté sorprendida, en el castillo teníamos un mapa con todas las casas y negocios del reino, pero no figuraba ninguna cabaña en el bosque.

─ Bueno, esa historia es parte del regalo ─ dijo Olaf orgulloso de sí ─ como sé que Anna adora las historias de amor, estoy por contarles una genial. La cabaña perteneció a su bisabuela Leonor.

Olaf abrió la puerta y lo seguimos, tal como imaginé, nuestro amigo se había dado a la tarea de limpiar la cabaña, aun se podía oler un poco el aroma del jabón. La cabaña no era muy grande, pero sí muy bonita. Reconocí algunas cosas del castillo, como la alfombra que descansaba en el suelo, un mantel, las cortinas, y la ropa de cama. También había cosas que no reconocí y se veían bastante viejas, como pinturas y candelabros.

─ Limpié y decoré un poco ─ dijo sacando unas copas y una botella de sidra de una alacena para después sentarse en una silla, nosotras lo imitamos. Nos sirvió un poco a cada una y nos entregó las copas ─ Bueno. Les contaré la historia de este lugar. Cuando estuvieron en las Islas del Norte me aburría mucho, así que me puse a explorar el castillo, llegué a una habitación llena de cosas viejas. Vestidos, baúles, libros. En uno de los baúles me encontré unos viejos diarios, sé que está mal leer los diarios de otras personas, pero sentí mucha curiosidad, así que pasé toda la tarde leyéndolos ─ Olaf tenía nuestra completa atención, bebió un sorbo de sidra y lo saboreó, dramatizando un poco el momento ─ Esos diarios los escribió su bisabuela, y en ellos cuenta una de las historias de amor más hermosas… y más tristes que he leído. En uno de ellos explica cómo surgió este lugar, y como llegar hasta aquí. Pensé que está cabaña no existiría ahora, que seguro alguien más leyó los diarios y vino a destruirla, aunque en realidad las paginas estaban tan empolvadas que dudé un poco. Sorprendentemente todo seguía aquí, la cabaña, las cartas, algo de ropa. Decidí limpiar todo para que ahora este sea su refugio.

─ ¿Qué decían los diarios? ¡Cuéntanos la historia! ─ exclamó Anna totalmente emocionada, tanto que no había tocado su copa ─ ¡Quiero escucharla!

─ _"Todo empezó cuando su bisabuela Leonor tenía 16 años y su padre decidió iniciar la búsqueda del hombre digno de ser su prometido. Leonor era una mujer soñadora, siempre había creído en el amor de verdad, y pensaba que cuando se casara, sería con el hombre de sus sueños, por eso se sintió desilusionada cuando su padre comenzó a hablar con todos los reyes y duques de los reinos vecinos para dar con el futuro príncipe, y algún día rey, de Arendelle. Por esas mismas fechas un forastero llamado Franco llegó al pueblo, nadie sabía de dónde venía. Un día el forastero se presentó en el castillo en busca de un empleo temporal, y es que eso es lo que él hacía, viajaba de reino y reino, se quedaba unos meses, buscaba un trabajo para poder vivir, y después se iba. Este joven forastero podía trabajar de lo que fuera, pues su verdadero sueño era ser musico. El castillo había perdido hace poco a su jardinero, y los jardines empezaban a ser un desastre, así que lo contrataron para el puesto de inmediato._

 _Pasó una semana antes de que Leonor y Franco tuvieran su primer encuentro. Fue durante el atardecer, Franco había terminado sus labores, así que tomó su guitarra, se sentó bajo el árbol más grande del jardín y comenzó a tocar. Leonor había salido a dar un paseo al jardín, el atardecer era su hora favorita del día, adoraba como la luz anaranjada del Sol iluminaba las flores, pintándolas de colores nunca antes vistos. Y entonces lo escuchó, la intrépida melodía acompañada de la voz suave y grave de un joven. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el intérprete, que cantaba con los ojos cerrados. Franco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más bella que había visto. El delicado rostro de Leonor, con esos grandes ojos verdes y su sonrisa dulce. Franco siguió tocando y cantando para el deleite de su única espectadora. Y ese fue el principio de todo, con una sola mirada ambos lo supieron, desde que los cálidos ojos verdes se encontraron con los fríos ojos azules. Era su destino estar juntos."_

─ ¿Qué no el abuelo se llamaba Franco? ─ preguntó Anna de repente, Olaf le lanzó una mirada severa por haberlo interrumpido ─ Lo siento, es que nuestro bisabuelo se llamaba Patrick, es el abuelo quien se llamaba Franco.

─ No me he equivocado si es lo que insinúas ─ respondió Olaf sacando una charola con bocadillos ─ como verán tengo todo preparado, estuve aquí esta mañana ─ Ahora sí, continuemos y verás como todo tiene sentido, Anna. _"Desde aquel atardecer Leonor y Franco se reunían todos los días, los reyes estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo, y los empleados no le daban mucha importancia, era solo la amistad de una princesa caprichosa y solitaria con un chico del que podía prescindir con la mano en la cintura. Solo Leonor y Franco sabía lo que realmente pasaba en sus corazones, el tiempo se encargaba de confirmar lo que supieron desde el primer momento. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Durante el día, Leonor miraba a Franco trabajar, mientras fingía leer un libro en el jardín. A veces Leonor le ayudaba un poco. Por las tardes Franco tocaba las más románticas melodías, todas de su autoría. Leonor se había convertido en su más grande (y única) fan. También pasaban horas platicando. Para sus 20 años Franco ya había visitados muchos lugares, así que tenía cientos de historias que contar._

 _Y así pasó todo un año. Durante ese tiempo habían desfilado por el castillo varios candidatos para prometido de Leonor, pero ninguno conseguía convencer al rey. Su hija era una mujer hermosa, y Arendelle un reino próspero y en crecimiento; no podía aceptar que cualquiera desposara a su hija. Esto le venía perfecto a Leonor, pues estaba completamente enamorada de Franco y no pensaba separarse de él, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, pues no podía simplemente decirle a su padre que amaba al jardinero. Aunque tampoco pensaba casarse con el elegido de su padre. Por su parte, Franco no había permanecido en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo, y parecía decidido a no marcharse nunca, pues por fin había encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando. Y aunque parezca imposible de creer, durante todo ese año la pareja nunca se había besado, ni siquiera tomado de la mano. Su amor era tan puro y sincero que lo sabían real, aun sin ese tipo de demostraciones, era un amor de cartas entregadas a escondidas, miradas intensas en secreto y poemas susurrados al oído, no había acercamiento físico. Pero claro que pensaban en ello, seguro hubiera pasado mucho antes si no hubieran estado siempre con el temor de ser descubiertos por alguna de las tantas miradas curiosas del castillo. En sus diarios, Leonor escribió varias de las escenas en las que se imaginaba, sería su primer beso._

 _Y ese ansiado momento llegó poco después, todos los trabajadores se encontraban en la explanada del reino, pues se celebraba la fiesta anual. Los reyes también se encontraban ahí, y en teoría Leonor y Franco también, pero aprovecharon el tumulto para escabullirse. Corrieron sin descanso hasta llegar al jardín, agitados y acalorados terminaron recostados en el pasto, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, voltearon a verse, sus rostros demasiado cerca, y como en cualquier novela romántica, la magia simplemente pasó, cuando se dieron cuenta sus labios ya estaban en contacto."_

─ ¡Qué romántico! ─ suspiró Anna juntando su silla con la mía para poder tomarme del brazo y recargarse en mi hombro ─ Se nota que realmente se amaban.

─ Pues sí, claro que se amaban, si no las conociera a ustedes, diría que nunca había visto a una pareja que, con tantas complicaciones, se amara tanto ─ respondió Olaf ─ _Y bueno, dicen que una vez que empiezas ya no puedes parar, eso les pasó a ellos, se escondían tras algún muro, algún árbol, aun con el riesgo de ser vistos, para poder besarse, aunque fuera sólo un segundo. Y ahora sí, llegamos a esta cabaña. Leonor empezó a notar que Franco llegaba un poco tarde a trabajar, y que se disculpaba para irse a su cuarto más temprano. Leonor no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo de preguntar, por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, después de todo Franco era bastante atractivo, con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y ese aire extranjero._

─ ¡Franco no engañaría a Leonor! ¡Él amaba! ─ dije de pronto, no imaginaba que él fuera capaz de algo así.

─ Pues no, no la estaba engañando, Elsa ─ rio Olaf ─ todo lo contrario. _"Franco había estado saliendo del castillo por la madrugada, pues en uno de sus paseos por el bosque se había adentrado mucho más de lo necesario y había encontrado un terreno que nadie parecía visitar, en ese terreno se dio a la tarea de construir esta cabaña, con la madera de los árboles caídos y las herramientas del castillo. Un pequeño refugio en el que pudiera estar a salvo con Leonor, lo suficientemente cerca del castillo para no ausentarse demasiado tiempo y así no levantar sospechas. Cuando por fin lo hubo terminado le dijo a Leonor que le tenía una sorpresa, y se aseguró que nadie los viera irse. Leonor estaba maravillada con la cabaña, la nombró "el refugio de nuestro amor" y tomó varias cosas del castillo para decorarla. Claro que no podían ir todos los días a la cabaña, pero aprovechaban los fines de semana, que era cuando menos gente había en el castillo, y cuando el rey salía de viaje. Pero cómo les dije, esta historia de amor es triste. Leonor y Franco pasaron seis meses extremadamente felices, y después todo salió mal. Al volver de uno de sus viajes, el rey regresó con un joven príncipe de un lejano reino. Había encontrado al candidato digno para desposar a su hija. En cuanto el rey habló con Leonor y le presentó a su prometido, a ella se le partió el corazón. Corrió a contárselo a Franco, y juntos empezaron a planear su huida. Decidieron escapar una semana antes de la boda, Franco quería ganar todo el dinero posible para poder comprar una casa en algún reino lejano donde nadie conociera a la princesa de Arendelle. Leonor, en su afán de ayudar con los gastos, empezó a robar algunas joyas a su madre, la reina era tan despistada que nunca lo notaría. La pareja ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo junta, pues Leonor recibía constantes visitas de su prometido, ella se reusaba a tomarlo de mano y a besarlo, alegando que no podía hacerlo hasta que estuvieron casados. El príncipe Patrick no era una mala persona, y su noble corazón creyó en las palabras de su prometida. Las semanas pasaron con rapidez y pronto llegó la fecha de la huida. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Por la noche Leonor empacó sus maletas y las llevó a la entrada trasera del castillo, para que Franco pudiera llevarlas a la cabaña y huir en cuanto saliera el sol. Esa noche, fruto de la emoción de empezar una nueva vida, la pareja se entregó a la pasión, demostrándose todo ese amor que los hacia huir para poder estar juntos. Leonor lo describió en su diario como el momento más feliz de su vida._

 _La pareja huyó antes de que amaneciera, pero no contaban con que habían cometido un terrible error en su plan. Habían sido muy cuidadosos de que nadie los viera besarse, es verdad. Pero todo el castillo sabía de la amistad que tenían los dos. Por eso, cuando los reyes notaron que Leonor desapareció, corrieron a preguntarle a Franco, y al ver su cuarto vacío y un caballo faltante en el establo, todo quedó claro para el rey. El ejército de Arendelle era grande y veloz, en cuestión de horas los habían encontrado. La sentencia fue brutal, Franco había sido condenado a la horca, bajo el cargo de alta traición, se dijo a todos que había secuestrado a la princesa. A Leonor la obligaron a casarse con Patrick. El día que colgaron a Franco fue el día de la boda. Ese día algo dentro de Leonor murió, nunca más se le vio sonreír. Lo cálido de su verde mirar escapó, al grado de convertir sus ojos verde brillante en un apagado color moho. Nunca más volvió a hablar con su padre. Sólo se le veía un poco feliz cuando estaba con su hijo, un pequeño niño rubio con unos cálidos ojos azules. Y no hubo poder humano que la detuviera a bautizar al pequeño con el nombre de Franco. La tristeza de su vida tras la muerte de Franco quedó redactada en sus diarios, si no se quitó la vida fue porque el hijo que tuvo con Franco la mantuvo viva. Patrick nunca se enteró que el niño no era suyo, a él también le hicieron creer que el jardinero secuestró a la princesa. Como bien saben, la reina Leonor murió muy joven y al poco de haber ascendido al trono, a los 36 años para ser exactos. Las actas dicen que murió de una extraña enfermedad. Pero es claro que murió de tristeza, en cuanto su hijo creció lo suficiente, ella se reunió con su verdadero amor. El rey Franco tomó el poder a los 25 años, ha sido uno de los mejores gobernantes de Arendelle, porque Leonor lo educó tal como su verdadero padre hubiera querido; además tenía un talento innato para la música y en más de una ocasión deleitó a sus invitados con sus composiciones al piano. El amor puede ser muy complicado a veces, y tener desenlaces totalmente trágicos. Hace unos años era casi un crimen amar a alguien de una clase social diferente, o a un extranjero. Pero el rey Franco permitió que su hijo, el príncipe Agnarr, se casara con la mujer que amaba, una doncella sencilla de clase media, la hermosa Iduna."_

─ Mamá y papá… ─ murmuró Anna con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, a mí también se me habían escapado un par.

─ Así es, no sé si eso lo sabían, pero el rey Franco nunca buscó a la indicada para su hijo, dejó que él la escogiera. Y si me permiten, creo que su padre eligió a la mujer correcta. El rey Franco fue el primero en permitirlo, después de él, varios duques y duquesas se dejaron de tonterías y dejaron que sus hijos eligieran con quien casarse. Claro, incluso ahora hay padres que siguen eligiendo a la pareja de sus hijos, pero todo empieza con una primera vez. Tal vez sea descabellado, pero ustedes podrían ser las primeras, podrían cambiar el rumbo de la historia, para que en un futuro, cuando dos mujeres o dos hombres estén enamorados, no corran con la misma suerte que Leonor y Franco.

Anna me abrazó con fuerza, yo también la abracé. Habíamos perdido a nuestros padres unos años atrás, y había sido devastador, pero yo soy la reina ahora, y Olaf tenía razón, nosotras podíamos hacer la diferencia.

─ Bueno, espero que el regalo haya sido de su agrado, ahora me retiro para que puedan disfrutarlo a solas ─ dijo Olaf cuando Anna y yo nos separamos ─ Hay más bocadillos, y champagne en la alacena, no está frío, pero creo que puedes solucionarlo Elsa.

─ Gracias Olaf, es un regalo maravilloso ─ respondió Anna abrazándolo.

ANNA POV:

Olaf se fue y me quedé sola con Elsa, por primera vez realmente sola. Sin empleados en el castillo que pudiera escuchar. Sin cocineras chismosas a la espera de escuchar cualquier rumor. Sin guardias ni asistentes en busca de la reina. Sólo ella y yo.

─ Elsa… todo lo que hiciste por mí en mi cumpleaños fue maravilloso, y realmente te lo agradezco ─ comencé a decir, tomándola de la mano ─ aunque ese día sólo quería un regalo, de hecho iba a pedírtelo después de la fiesta, pero te enfermaste y no iba a pedírtelo estando enferma.

─ ¿Qué es? Te daré lo que quieras, Anna ─ me dijo tirando de mi brazo para sentarme sobre sus piernas y abrazarme ─ Tú sólo pide y yo me encargo de lo demás.

─ Bueno… ─ estaba nerviosa, había grandes probabilidades de que dijera que no de nuevo, pero tenía que intentarlo ─ Verás… yo… quiero que tú y yo… ─ agradecí que me estuviera viendo de perfil, porque mi rostro estaba completamente sonrojado ─ quería que ese día… fuera mi primera vez…contigo.

Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Elsa, verla así me pareció encantador.

─ Está bien ─ me respondió, no podía creerlo, había dicho que sí ─ la verdad yo también había planeado que pasara ese día, pero me enfermé.

─ ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿lo hacemos? ¿Ahora? ─ le pregunté emocionada y nerviosa, ella asintió. Respiré profundamente y me acerqué a besarla…

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sé que a simple vista puede parecer que la historia de Leonor y Franco fue un simple relleno y que no aporta nada a la trama más que el pretexto de la cabaña, pero tal como lo dijo Olaf, sí que importa, porque lo quiero transmitir con esa historia es como los tiempos cambian, como cosas que antes eran impensables, como el amor entre personas de diferentes clases sociales o diferentes nacionalidades, ahora son de lo más normales, y como para hacer iniciar un cambio sólo hace falta que alguien se aventure a ser el primero. Y si ese primero tiene un poco de influencia, o poder, el cambio puede agilizarse un poco.**  
 **Ya que hice esta nota quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por todo el tiempo que se han tomado leyendo esta historia, estamos por llegar a los treinta capítulos con más de un año de publicación. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, y gracias a los que aunque no comentan siempre leen la historia. Gracias tanto a los nuevos lectores como a los que están aquí desde hace más de un año.**  
 **Por cierto, ahora sí, en el capitulo 30 pasará lo que todos (me incluyo) hemos estado esperando.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _El siguiente capitulo tiene un contenido sexual explicito. Si eres menor de edad o te sientes incomodx con este tipo de contenidos puedes saltarte los "POV" de Elsa y Anna y pasar directo al de Georgina sin problemas._**

* * *

ELSA POV:

Sus labios, cálidos y dulces, temblaban con nerviosismo mientras me besaba, rodeé su cintura con mis manos para acercar más su cuerpo al mío, y la besé con más pasión. Aproveché un segundo en que Anna se detuvo a tomar aire, para meter mi lengua en su boca con suavidad.

Yo también estaba muy nerviosa, claro que moría por que llegara este momento, y no podía imaginar nada más especial y romántico que esta cabaña, en medio del hermoso bosque, alejadas del mundo.

Una parte de mí se encendió, algo muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con Georgina, algo mucho más intenso. Ahora la entendía, esa noche tratando de contenerse… me separé en busca de aire, miré a Anna, sus labios enrojecidos por nuestros besos, sus ojos clavados en los míos, expectantes.

Tomé a Anna por la cintura y la empujé suavemente hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

─ ¿Puedo? ─ pregunté con la mano en la cremallera de su vestido, ella asintió, en cuanto sus hombros quedaron al descubierto mis labios se apoderaron de su cuello, marcando un camino de húmedos besos, desde su oreja hasta sus hombros, y de regreso, Anna había cerrado los ojos, y pequeños suspiros se escapaban de sus labios. La piel de su cuello, blanca y cálida, olía a ella, su dulce aroma embriagaba mis sentidos al grado de hacerme perder el control.

Bajé el resto de la cremallera de un tirón, su espalda, blanca y llena de pequeñas pecas me invitaba a besarla. Dejé que el vestido resbalara por su delgado cuerpo hasta el piso.

─ De haber sabido que haríamos esto me hubiera puesto algo más provocativo ─ murmuró Anna con una sonrisa, tratando de cubrir su ropa interior blanca.

─ Pues para mí estás hermosa ─ respondí tomándola de la cadera para acercarla a mí, volví a besar sus labios, mientras mis manos se permitieron recorrer su espalda, que se estremecía al contacto ─ te amo tanto, Anna.

La empujé para hacerla caer en la cama, ahí, recostada, medio desnuda y sonrojada, se veía espectacular.

─ Espera, espera ─ dijo Anna levantándose de la cama ─ Me parece un poco injusto que mi vestido ya no esté y el tuyo sí, debería… debería ayudarte con eso.

Sonreí, tratando de tomar la iniciativa era adorable.

─ Entonces ven a quitármelo─ le respondí con una voz seductora que no supe de donde salió.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y puso la mano en mi espalda, buscando una cremallera inexistente.

─ Está hecho con magia ¿Recuerdas? ─ sonreí ─ a veces olvidó ese tipo de detalles. Es de hielo, tendrás que… derretirlo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Derretirlo? ─ me preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada ─ ¿Co… cómo?

─ Estoy bromeando Anna ─ respondí chasqueando los dedos para hacer que el vestido resbalara por mis hombros, Anna se me quedó mirando, hipnotizada ─ ¿Mejor?

─ Sí ─ murmuró con la mirada clavada en mí.

ANNA POV:

Lo más desnuda que había visto a Elsa era envuelta con una toalla al salir de la ducha, pero ahora estaba usando tan solo unas bragas azules. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y completamente lisa, sin pecas como las mías, parecía porcelana. Sus pechos parecían tan suaves que quería tocarlos. Me le quedé mirando embobada, hasta que su voz me regresó a la tierra.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ me preguntó con una seductora sonrisa, sólo atiné a decir que sí antes de acercarme a besarla, mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos mientras ella me regresaba a la cama con un ligero empujón.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, desatando esa ola de sensaciones con mayor intensidad, su lengua recorría mis hombros desnudos, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo.

Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, tratando de concentrar mis sentidos a ello, pero cada nueva oleada de placer transportaba mi mente. Sus manos envolvieron mis pechos colándose por debajo de mi sostén, me levanté un poco para que pudiera quitarlo, y al verme desnuda frente a ella no me sentí expuesta, me sentía segura y cómoda. Sus labios regresaron a encontrarse con los míos. El calor de mi cuerpo iba aumentando, mientras, en el centro de mi vientre una especie de… necesidad crecía.

Los labios de Elsa se alejaron una vez más de mí para bajar hasta mis pechos y envolver uno de mis pezones.

─ Aaaah, Elsa… ─ un gemido escapó de mis labios, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los míos, la mirada encendida por el deseo ─ con… continua.

ELSA POV:

─ con… continua ─ susurró Anna, asentí y regresé a su pecho, quería probar cada una de esas pecas que lo adornaban. Lo recorrí con la lengua, obligándome a ir más lento, en ese momento quería recorrer con mis labios todo su cuerpo.

Acaricié su abdomen apenas rozándolo con mis dedos, el cuerpo de Anna respondía al contacto con involuntarios movimientos. Un hormigueó en mis manos las llevaba a moverse casi por cuenta propia. Bajé lentamente hasta llegar a sus bragas, acaricié con suavidad por encima de la tela, notando la humedad que ya las impregnaba, los dedos de Anna se aferraron a mi espalda mientras otro gemido escapaba de sus labios. Sonreí para mí misma. Seguí deleitando mis labios con sus pechos, mientras mis dedos se movían lentos y suaves sobre su ropa interior, a cada toque un estremecimiento, a cada estremecimiento un suspiro, y a cada suspiro los ojos de Anna regresaban a los míos.

Me alejé un momento para poder quitarle las bragas, las deslicé suavemente por sus piernas, Anna, por instinto juntó las piernas y se cubrió con las manos. Me deshice también de las mías para que viera que no había de que avergonzarse. Tomé uno de sus pies y comencé a besarlo suavemente, mis labios marcaron un camino de besos que subió por sus tobillos, escaló por sus pantorrillas y se entretuvo un rato en sus muslos. Las piernas de Anna poco a poco se relajaban y abrían paso para mí. Cuando estuve a punto de toparme con su intimidad me alejé para besar del mismo modo la otra pierna. Anna cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, sólo para volverlos a abrir y mirarme, sus manos se aferraban a la tela de las sabanas, mordía su labio inferior evitando que algunos suspiros salieron de sus labios. Suspiré. Separé sus piernas un poco más y hundí mi rostro entre sus muslos para besar su intimidad.

─ ¡Ay, por dios! ¡Elsa! ─ exclamó Anna enredando mi cabello entre sus manos…

ANNA POV:

Los labios de Elsa se encontraron con intimidad y sentí una descarga recorrer todo mi cuerpo, una oleada de calor me invadió y la necesidad en mi vientre se saciaba y se hacía más grande al mismo tiempo. Su lengua se abría paso en mi interior, lanzando más descargas a mi cuerpo. Mi sangre parecía hervir, y mi mente ya no podía pensar ni coordinar nada, sólo atinaba a dejar escapar los gemidos que nacían desde el fondo de mi ser, y mis manos jugaban con el cabello de Elsa en un acto inconsciente para evitar que se alejara de mí.

Una de sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían estado acariciando mis caderas y mis piernas, se abrió paso entre mis muslos. Mi intimidad estaba completamente húmeda, sentía que me derretía por dentro… uno de sus dedos empezó a moverse muy lentamente, apenas entrando un poco, aferré de nuevo las sabanas entre mis manos, su dedo entró un poco más, con los mismos movimientos suaves que me estaban haciendo perder la razón, eran demasiadas sensaciones, todas nuevas, desconocidas para mí, e irresistiblemente agradables. Otro dedo se unió al juego con los mismos movimientos lentos, clavé las uñas en el colchón.

─ Aaaah, Elsa… Elsa… ─ murmuré de manera ininteligible. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, mientras que su lengua comenzó a ir más despacio, apenas rozándome. La necesidad que había nacido en mi vientre ahora se había extendido al resto de mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi piel, cada una de mis células clamaba por la misma satisfacción, no sabía exactamente qué era, sólo sabía que había algo más allá, un punto más alto al cual llegar. Y el punto llegó, como una explosión de fuegos artificiales subiendo desde mi intimidad, esparciendo su fuego por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mandando mi mente al espacio, a un cielo estrellado y brillante, me dejé ir y permití que el fuego quemara hasta el último rincón de mi ser, por unos segundos mis cinco sentidos fueron acallados, sólo estábamos Elsa, yo y el fuego. Y entonces el fuego se apagó, dejándome caer en una tranquilidad embriagadora, como si hubiera caído en un tranquilo lago de agua fría para apagar el fuego.

Poco a poco fui recobrando dominio sobre mis sentidos, apenas me daba cuenta de que unas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el techo de la cabaña. Ya no estaba en el cielo estrellado, ni en el tranquilo lago, mi piel parecía más sensible que nunca, podía notar al máximo la suavidad de las sabanas. Abrí los ojos. Elsa me observaba embelesada, con el rostro recostado en mis pechos, sonreía.

─ Te amo ─ susurró mirándome a los ojos, para después besar mis labios suavemente, estos también parecían más sensibles ─ Voy a amarte siempre, Anna ─ otro beso ─ no importa lo que venga, yo te voy a amar toda mi vida, hasta mi último aliento ─ un beso más ─ e incluso después de eso voy amarte.

─ Ven aquí ─ dije extendiendo mis brazos para abrazarla, se acercó y la abracé con fuerza, tanta felicidad me parecía increíble ─ Te amo, Elsa. Yo también voy amarte siempre.

Nos quedamos abrazadas un rato, hasta que otro tipo de necesidad surgió dentro de mí, quería hacer sentir a Elsa lo mismo que ella me había hecho sentir. Quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo. Quería que a ella la invadiera el mismo fuego.

ELSA POV:

Anna se levantó de la cama y se subió encima mío, tomándome por sorpresa. Me miraba con determinación, sonriendo ampliamente. Pronto, sus labios se encontraron con mi cuello, sentí mis rodillas temblar mientras su lengua se paseaba por donde quería. Un pequeño mordisco en mi oreja, más que causarme dolor, trajo consigo una oleada de excitación.

Las manos de Anna se movían rápida y torpemente sobre mi cuerpo, ansiosas por sentir más. Su inexperiencia y desinhibición eran tanto adorables como excitantes. Su lengua bajó hasta mis pechos, se me cortó la respiración cuando volteó a verme, con los labios entreabiertos, a punto de llevarse uno de mis pezones a la boca, algo en su mirada había cambiado en apenas cuestión de minutos, sus ojos claros parecían resplandecer, como si una fogata se hubiera encendido en ellos, no encontré rastros de timidez en su mirada, tampoco de inseguridad, pero sí de una arrebatadora pasión. Su lengua envolvió mi pezón, chupándolo suavemente.

─ ¡Annaaa! ─ exclamé sorprendida, mi dulce e inocente hermana haciendo esas cosas… y me estaba gustando, me estaba gustando mucho. Sus labios siguieron con su juego en mis pechos, mientras una de sus manos se abrió paso entre mis piernas, sus dedos acariciaban mis muslos suavemente, lentamente, tortuosamente. No quería presionarla, pero deseaba que sus dedos subieran un poco más, traté de animarla dejando que mis manos fueran más abajo de su espalda ─ Aaaah… Anna… ─ su boca seguía haciendo de las suyas, provocándome oleadas de placer. Afuera, una fuerte lluvia se había soltado, algunos relámpagos iluminaban la habitación por momentos, pero la verdadera tormenta se había desatado en mi interior, trayendo consigo una corriente eléctrica casi palpable bajo mi piel ─ Anna… por favor… ─ supliqué en un suspiro, Anna sonrió y sus labios subieron a encontrarse con los míos, mientras sus dedos por fin entraban a liberarme. Su pulgar concentró su atención en mi clítoris, moviéndose en círculos, no era ya capaz de controlarme, así que dejé escapar todo sonido que clamara por salir de mis labios, mis gemidos morían en los labios de Anna, que no dejaba de besarme con ansia. Dos de sus dedos irrumpieron en mi intimidad con facilidad, pues a esas alturas, decir que estaba húmeda era poco.

─ Elsa… ─ murmuró Anna contra mis labios ─ Te amo, Elsa. Te amo ─ sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más, entrando y saliendo de mi interior, la tormenta en mi interior rugía con fuerza, mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Anna, lo que parecía animarla a ir más rápido. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, podía sentir sus suaves pechos contra los míos, su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su piel arder junto a la mía.

La tormenta estalló, destruyendo todo a su paso, convirtiendo mi ser en pequeños átomos que flotaban sin rumbo para después reencontrarse, reagruparse, y volver a ser yo. Las fuerzas me abandonaron, así como el dominio de mis sentidos, quería abrazar a Anna fuertemente, pero apenas pude darle un ligero apretón, quería decirle que la amaba, pero apenas conseguía controlar mi agitada respiración. Los suaves labios de Anna sobre los míos me regresaron la energía con un dulce beso.

─ ¿Estuvo bien? ─ me preguntó con la mirada ilusionada ─ ¿Te gustó?

─ ¿Gustarme? Fue fantástico amor, eso fue maravilloso ─ recobradas mis fuerzas la abracé y le di un beso en la frente ─ Feliz cumpleaños, Anna.

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

La salud de James seguía empeorando, yo ya no sabía qué hacer, todos los curanderos, médicos y brujos del pueblo ya lo habían intentado curar, sin resultados. La tensión comenzaba a circular en el reino, mis detractores habían corrido el rumor de que yo llevaba todo este tiempo envenenándolo para poder quedarme con el trono. La gente que me apoyaba se preocupaba genuinamente por su salud y corría la voz con cuanta persona que pudiera ayudar.

Había pasado un tiempo, pero todavía me dolía pensar en Elsa. Claro que había llegado a todas esas conclusiones esa noche bajo el árbol, y esta vez de verdad me empeñé en no deprimirme, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que de verdad la amé, y la extrañaba.

Lo de James me había desestabilizado, y cuando su salud no hizo más que empeorar recordé lo que Elsa me había contado, como aquel sabio troll había ayudado a Anna cuando su mente, y su corazón se congelaron.

Tomé un papel y escribí.

 _"Elsa… sé que es pronto para escribirnos, y créeme que no te molestaría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. El rey James ha enfermado y su salud empeora día con día. Ya todos los médicos y curanderos del reino han intentado ayudarnos, pero no saben qué es lo que tiene ni como curarlo. Es verdad que la edad de James es avanzada y su salud no ha sido buena desde que Elizabeth murió, pero tampoco es tan mayor como para perderlo tan pronto. Cuando me contaste tu historia mencionaste que un troll con poderes mágicos ayudó a tu hermana cuando… tu sabes… la congelaste. ¿Crees que puedas ponerme en contacto con él? Te lo agradecería mucho, tal vez él sepa qué hacer. Espero que todo en Arendelle vaya excelente, y que Anna y tú estén muy felices._

 _Georgina."_

Metí la carta en un sobre y la entregué a uno de los guardias para que la enviara cuanto antes. Esperando que Elsa la leyera y pudiera ayudarme con esto.

─ Su Majestad Georgina ─ anunció otro guardia antes de entrar ─ Ha llegado alguien a ver a Su Majestad, el rey James. Es una señorita, dice ser médico y viene de muy lejos. Cree que puede ayudar a Su Majestad.

─ ¿Una mujer médico? ─ pregunté extrañada, todos los médicos del reino y los alrededores eran hombres, las mujeres ni siquiera podían estudiar más allá de literatura, historia y artes ─ Hazla pasar, por favor.


	31. Chapter 31

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Saludos a todos los lectores. Sé que ha sido una de las actualizaciones que más ha demorado. Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por ello. Algunos lo saben, algunos no, yo vivo en la Ciudad de México, durante el mes de Septiembre dos fuertes sismos azotaron el país. Aunque afortunadamente en mi familia no hubo perdidas materiales ni personales, no me he sentido al 100% emocionalmente, por lo que mi habilidad creativa se vio afectada, además no consideraba prudente seguir publicando dada la situación y preferí enfocarme en otras actividades. Así que les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, y agradezco la paciencia de todos los que siguen al pendiente de esta historia. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, e intentaré actualizar más a menudo, la historia está por entrar en su recta final, gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Saludos :D**_

* * *

ELSA POV:

La lluvia había cesado y faltaba poco para el atardecer. Anna se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho, y aunque nada me gustaría más que habernos quedado en esa cabaña para siempre, Olaf no iba a poder cubrir nuestra ausencia tanto tiempo, ya todos en el castillo deberían estar preguntándose por nosotras.

─ Anna ─ susurré besándole la frente ─ Anna, despierta ─ mi hermana se removió y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

─ No ─ murmuró sentándose en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados ─ Me gusta estar aquí.

─ A mí también Anna, pero debemos volver al castillo ─ me miró haciendo un puchero y sonrió levantándose de la cama ─ prometo que volveremos pronto.

─ Está bien, está bien ─ respondió Anna comenzando a vestirse, hice lo mismo, en silencio.

─ ¿Lista? ─ pregunté cuando hubo terminado de cambiarse ─ ¿Nos vamos?

─ Espera, aún falta algo ─ dijo tomándome por la cintura para acercarme a ella y darme un apasionado beso ─ Listo, ahora sí vamos.

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

Una mujer con el cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color miel entró por la puerta, vestía pantalones y una bata blanca, además cargaba una pesada maleta.

─ Su Majestad ─ dijo haciendo una marcada reverencia ─ mi nombre es Lucille Francoeur ─ hablaba con un marcado acento francés ─ Soy médico y he viajado por muchos lugares, en el reino vecino me hablaron del mal que aqueja a Su Majestad, el rey James. Estuve en Taiwán el año pasado, traté a varios pacientes con los síntomas de su marido. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo.

─ Realmente le agradecería mucho que pudiera al menos revisarlo ─ le respondí extendiéndole la mano, ella la estrechó, su mano era pequeña y suave ─ permítame acompañarla a la habitación de James.

Lucille asintió, sacó de su maleta una maleta más pequeña y me siguió.

* * *

ANNA POV:

Anochecía cuando al fin llegamos al castillo, si bien no había surgido el caos que nos imaginábamos, sí había un par de guardias esperándonos en la entrada.

─ Su Majestad, Su Alteza ¿Se encuentran bien? ─ preguntó uno de ellos, ambos llevaban los uniformes mojados por la lluvia y nos escoltaron al vestíbulo ─ El señor Olaf nos dijo que habían ido a visitar a un amigo, pero nos preocupamos un poco cuando empezó a llover tan fuerte y ustedes no volvían.

─ Tranquilo Podrick, estamos bien ─ respondió Elsa ─ efectivamente, estábamos en casa de un amigo, ahí estuvimos resguardándonos de la lluvia. Veo que ustedes no se resguardaron.

─ Decidimos salir a buscarlas en los alrededores, por si habían decidido volver durante la tormenta ─ explicó Podrick, mirándola ─ Su Majestad ¿Sufrió usted un accidente?

─ ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─ dijo Elsa, y entonces lo vi, en la base de su cuello una visible marca roja que mi boca había provocado apenas unas horas atrás, me sonrojé sin poder controlarlo.

─ Nada de cuidado ─ respondí nerviosamente ─ un pequeño accidente con un poco de té caliente.

Elsa se llevó la mano al cuello, justo donde Podrick y yo teníamos clavada la mirada.

─ Claro… Su Alteza ─ respondió Podrick pensativo ─ El señor Olaf escribió una carta para el capitán del próximo barco a las Islas del Norte. ¿Es verdad que necesita que uno de los trols viaje de inmediato?

─ Efectivamente, es un asunto muy importante ─ respondió Elsa ─ Gracias por la preocupación, ahora vayan a tomar un baño caliente y pónganse uniformes secos.

Los guardias agradecieron con una reverencia y se marcharon.

─ Lo lamentó ─ murmuré al ver que Elsa se acercaba a un espejo para examinar su cuello ─ No ha sido mi intención, no sé ni cómo pasó, creo que no pude contenerme.

─ Tranquila Anna, no pasa nada ─ me dijo mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie y así poder tomar mi mano ─ en realidad creo que también te dejé un par de marcas, pero en lugares menos visibles ─ sonrió guiñándome un ojo ─ La cena estará lista pronto. Deberías a darte un baño, yo buscaré la manera de ocultar esto.

Subí a mi habitación sintiéndome como en un sueño, aunque el cuerpo me dolía un poco, me sentía cansada, pero a la vez tremendamente satisfecha. Tomé mi bata de baño, una toalla y entré al baño. Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua me deshice de mi ropa, Elsa tenía razón. Ella también había dejado algunas marcas, aunque no tan grandes y enrojecidas como la que le dejé en el cuello, la más grande de ellas estaba en mi cadera derecha, otra estaba en mi pecho izquierdo, y una más entre las costillas. Mamá había dicho alguna vez que no era el sexo lo que te convertía en mujer, sino tus razones para hacerlo. Yo me había entregado a Elsa por amor, y aunque no me sentía más adulta ni nada, sí me sentía mucho más cercana y conectada a ella. Y con ello venía la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Sí que me había convertido en una adicta.

Me sumergí en la bañera, el agua caliente me ayudó a relajar los músculos que tenía adoloridos.

TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES:

─ ¿Anna? ¿Estás ahí? ─ abrí los ojos, la voz de Elsa llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, miré confundida a mi alrededor… ¡Me había quedado dormida en la bañera! ─ ¡Anna!

─ Entra, estoy en el baño ─ dije sumergiendo el rostro en el agua para ayudarme a despertar, Elsa entró, se había dado un baño también, y tenía el cabello suelto.

─ Te quedaste dormida ¿verdad? ─ me preguntó con cara de ya saber la respuesta ─ ten más cuidado, podrías resfriarte.

─ Bueno, así podrías ser tú quien me cuide esta vez ─ respondí con una sonrisa juguetona ─ creo que es hora de que salga de la bañera ─ dije poniéndome de pie, Elsa se me quedó mirando.

* * *

ELSA POV:

─ Anna… ─ murmuré sin poder apartar la mirada de mi hermana, desnuda y con el cuerpo mojado ─ de… deberías cubrirte ─ dije pasándole la bata de baño, el verla así me hacía desearla en ese mismo instante.

─ ¿Segura? ─ me preguntó con voz seductora ─ algo me dice que a ti te gustaría más que no lo hiciera ─ salió de la bañera y se acercó lentamente a mí.

─ Anna… ¿y si alguien entra? ─ pregunté tratando de resistirme, apenas hace unas horas lo habíamos hecho…

─ ¿A mi habitación, y después a mi baño, sin permiso? ─ preguntó riendo para después besarme en la comisura de los labios ─ La mayoría pide permiso incluso para tocar la puerta, nadie va a entrar.

─ Tienes razón… ─ respondí dejándome envolver cuando ella besó suavemente mi cuello, mis rodillas temblaron mientras mis manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

Lucille se movía segura de sí misma, con esa seguridad de quien sabe perfectamente bien lo que hace. Además del habitual instrumental médico llevaba algunas cosas que no reconocí, y que usó para auscultar el cuerpo de James. Le hizo muchas preguntas al rey, quien estaba encantado con el acento francés y los rasgos parisinos de Lucille.

─ Va a recuperarse, Su Majestad ─ le dijo cuando terminó de revisarlo ─ le prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos por ayudarle a mejorar ─ guardó todas sus cosas en la pequeña maleta, se despidió de James y luego se dirigió a mí, en voz baja ─ ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

─ Por supuesto. Es hora de cenar ¿Haría el favor de acompañarme? ─ ella asintió, así que la guíe hasta el comedor.

Pedí que nos sirvieran la cena y nos dieran algo de privacidad. Como una extraña coincidencia la cena de esa noche era tortilla francesa acompañada de ratatouille y como postre un creme brulee.

─ Hace mucho que no comía algo de esto ─ dijo encantada al ver los platillos ─ hace seis años que salí de Francia y no he vuelto.

─ Pues ha sido una afortunada coincidencia ─ respondí con una sonrisa ─ nuestra cocinera estuvo aprendiendo un tiempo en Francia, y varias veces cocina platos franceses.

─ He tenido suerte, entonces ─ me dijo probando la ratatouille ─ Y pasando a lo que me trajo aquí. Sospecho que Su Majestad tiene una extraña enfermedad que se originó en Asia, se ha empezado a esparcir a otros países. ¿Tienes tratos comerciales con algún país asiático?

─ Sí, tenemos tratos con China, y algunas pequeñas ciudades más ─ respondí bastante intrigada ─ Pero ¿cómo es que el rey se contagió?

─ ¿Llevan y traen los productos en barco? ─ asentí ─ Estos contagios surgen cuando algún tripulante de los barcos se contagia y viaja llevando la enfermedad de vuelta a su ciudad. En este caso, los síntomas no coinciden en su totalidad con ninguno de los síntomas de las enfermedades europeas, así que los médicos no saben cómo curarla. Pero yo atendí varios casos en Taiwán, y sé cómo puedo ayudar a Su Majestad.

─ ¿Está hablando en serio? ─ pregunté entusiasmada ─ Muchos médicos, y hasta curanderos y brujos han venido a verlo y no han podido ayudarle.

─ Estoy hablando en serio ─ me respondió con total seguridad ─ Sé lo que hago.

─ ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta? ─ le dije ofreciéndole una copa de vino, ella asintió ─ Bueno, he viajado a varias ciudades, y conocido mucha gente, pero nunca había visto a una mujer médico. ¿Cómo es que…?

─ En Francia, lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar una mujer es a ser enfermera, y eso fue lo que estudié, pero yo quería más. Así que dejé Francia y empecé a estudiar por mi cuenta, no he podido estudiar la Universidad, sólo he visitado todas las bibliotecas que he podido, he aprendido hablando con los médicos, expresándoles mis deseos de aprender, practicando con ellos. En algunos países he tenido mejor suerte que en otros, en varios tuve que limitarme a ser enfermera y sólo observar. Pero ahora mis conocimientos hablan por mí, cuando los pacientes no tenían más opciones aceptaban mi ayuda, descubrían que sabía cosas que otros médicos no. Así me hice de un nombre...

La escuchaba atentamente, era una mujer admirable y llena de ideales. Tan valiente como para dejar su país por perseguir su sueño. No lo supe al instante, pero ese día se había encendido una pequeña llama donde pensé que no volvería arder ningún fuego.


	32. Chapter 32

ELSA POV:

Había pasado varios días desde la visita a la cabaña, y tal como lo imaginé, no era tan fácil quedarme a solas con Anna sin levantar sospechas, al menos no durante el día. Los nuevos acuerdos comerciales y las nuevas construcciones en Arendelle ocupaban mucho de mi tiempo, así que apenas y podía hacerme un tiempo para comer con ella.

Pero durante la noche… durante la noche Anna quería aprovechar el tiempo perdido, lo que era, a veces, un poco agotador.

Había trabajado toda la tarde en las finanzas del reino

─ Su Majestad ─ anunció uno de los guardias ─ la princesa pregunta si cenará con ella esta noche ─ miré el reloj, pasaba de la hora de cenar y aun me quedaba una montaña de papales por revisar.

─ ¿Podrías decirle que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y que esta noche no me será posible? ─ le pedí al guardia ─ Y pide que me traigan la cena a la oficina por favor.

* * *

ANNA POV:

─ ¿Cenar sola? ─ bufé al escuchar la respuesta del guardia ─ bueno, gracias, puedes retirarte.

─ Entonces cenar conmigo es cenar sola ─ murmuró Olaf ofendido ─ no sabía que me dejarías de lado.

─ ¿Qué? No, Olaf. Me encanta cenar contigo ─ respondí cambiándome de asiento para estar junto a él ─ es sólo que no la he visto desde la comida, y en realidad se la pasó todo el rato leyendo unos papeles, esperaba que pudiéramos cenar juntas al menos.

─ Elsa no es cualquier persona, es la reina ─ comentó Olaf ─ y aunque no lo parezca, tiene muchísimas cosas que hacer. Ha cerrado varios tratos recientemente, es probable que esté muy estresada con todo eso, no la presiones, muéstrale tu apoyo.

─ Tienes razón, Olaf ─ respondí mirando mi plato apenada ─ iré a verla después de cenar y le diré que no se preocupe, y le ofreceré mi ayuda.

─ Excelente, esa es una gran idea ─ dijo Olaf sirviéndose más comida ─ Además, si al final el único "príncipe" que llegará al castillo eres tú, sería buena idea que aprendas un poco más acerca de cómo llevar el reino.

─ Bueno, no he hablado con Elsa acerca de eso ─ Olaf me miró inquisitivamente ─ No hemos hablado de qué pasará a futuro, ni de si le ayudaré a llevar el reino, o quién reinará después de Elsa. Necesitaremos un heredero. ¿Elsa tendrá que casarse para poder darle a Arendelle ese heredero? ¿Eso quiere decir que tendría que… tú sabes… con ese hombre? ¿Y si sólo adoptamos a un niño y lo educamos para reinar? ¿Y si la gente empieza a hablar? ¿Y si alguien se entera y…

─ Anna, tranquilízate por favor ─ dijo Olaf tomando mi mano ─ claro que es importante que hablas con Elsa del futuro, pero no te precipites ni des cosas por sentado. Deja que las cosas tomen su curso, para ella también debe ser una situación complicada que tendrá que analizar a fondo. Por lo pronto terminemos de cenar para que puedas ir a verla.

─ Lo siento, es sólo que, aunque la amo, ese tipo de preguntas no deja de asaltar mi mente ─ suspiré bebiendo un poco de vino ─ trato de tranquilizarme, pero es complicado.

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

─ Muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa ─ dijo Lucille con una reverencia ─ debería irme ahora, debo buscar una pensión para pasar la noche.

─ Oh, no, no es necesario, quédate aquí. Habitaciones sobran ─ le respondí ─ además me sentiré más segura si estás cerca, por si James empeora o necesita de ti.

─ No quisiera causar molestias, Su Majestad ─ me respondió aproximándose al vestíbulo.

─ No causas ninguna molestia, y no me digas Su Majestad, sólo dime Georgina ─ le pedí adelantándome a tomar su maleta, que en serio pesaba, para llevarla a la habitación. "¿Por qué la insistencia Georgina? ¿Por qué?" me pregunté a mi misma.

─ Está bien, Su Majes… Georgina, me quedaré ─ respondió siguiéndome escaleras arriba ─ Pero déjame ayudarte con esa maleta.

─ Esta será ─ dije llegando a la habitación con balcón, junto a la mía ─ Te gustará, tiene una vista hermosa.

─ Merci Beaucoup ─ agradeció en francés ─ Bonne nuit.

─ Dejo que te instales ─ respondí con una sonrisa ─ Buenas noches.

Entré a mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me puse el pijama. No era muy tarde aun, así que tomé un libro y salí a leer al balcón.

Estaba enfrascada en la lectura cuando una débil tonada llegó a mis oídos, una melancólica melodía en violín proveniente del cuarto de al lado, la conocía bien, aunque el piano no me apasionaba, papá me obligaba a practicar todos los días, porque "una señorita de buena familia tiene talento y gracia para las artes". La melodía me remitió a aquellos lejanos días en el pueblo, en los que pensaba que no podría escapar de ese destino de casarme con un buen hombre, esas tardes de tocar el piano con Margaret, perdiéndome en la dulzura de su voz, en la gracia de sus movimientos… enamorándome por primera vez. Mientras la melodía avanzaba mis recuerdos también, ahora estaba en mis primeros meses en el castillo, tocando el piano para Elizabeth, aunque lo que tocaba para ella era mucho más alegre. Y cuando Elizabeth murió dejé el piano para siempre, no lo había vuelto a tocar desde entonces… un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. La estrella de Elizabeth titilaba en el cielo.

─ ¿Elizabeth… mamá? ¿Estás ahí? ─ pregunté en un susurro ─ estoy cuidando de James tanto como puedo, ha estado muy enfermo, yo trato de hacer que mejore, o al menos de que este feliz y activo… hoy llegó una mujer al castillo, es médico y asegura que puede ayudarlo. Ojalá pudieras conocerla, sé que te agradaría mucho, es una mujer que ha luchado mucho por conseguir su sueño, justo como tú me enseñaste ─ suspiré mirando el cielo y seguí hablándole en susurros ─ Le dije que podía quedarse en el castillo mientras cuida del rey, pero ¿sabes? Me asusta un poco… no ella, claro… es sólo que es una mujer muy interesante, es bonita, pero no es sólo eso, ella es… es impresionante, ha viajado por todo el mundo aprendiendo medicina. Me asusta acercarme a ella, creo que es demasiado pronto para acercarme a alguien. La última vez todo fue muy rápido y terminé llorando… aunque creo que sólo estoy pensando tonterías, ni siquiera creo que ella pudiera interesarse en mi… y apenas James se cure ella se irá, no debería hacerme ninguna ilusión ¿cierto? Sí, creo que es lo mejor… sólo seré amable con ella, y guardaré mi distancia.

La melancólica melodía terminó, y fue remplazada por otra igual de melancólica, aunque esta no la conocía. ¿Qué tan triste debe ser un alma para tocar con tal pasión melodías tan tristes? Debe ser duro dejar tu patria, tu familia, dejarlo todo por seguir tus sueños. En algún momento debes extrañar tu hogar. Me quedé en el balcón escuchándola hasta que dejó de tocar. Regresé a mi cama con las notas musicales resonando todavía en mi mente.

* * *

ELSA POV:

Faltaban ya solo unos cuantos papeles, me sentía agotada y estresada, el trabajo podía esperar al día siguiente. Miré el reloj, pasaban de las 10:00 pm… tal vez podría terminar los papeles de una vez.

─ ¿Elsa? ¿Puedo entrar? ─ la voz de Anna del otro lado de la puerta me regresó a la realidad.

─ Adelante, pasa ─ respondí estirándome un poco, mi espalda se quejó, Anna traía una taza de té ─ Anna, lamento mucho no haber podido cenar contigo ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

─ ¿Qué? ¿Molesta? ─ preguntó Anna confundida ─ Por supuesto que no estoy molesta, lo entiendo Elsa, estuviste muy ocupada hoy, de hecho no te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo vine a traerte una taza de té, para que no te quedes sin energía. O podría ayudarte si tú quieres.

─ Sólo ven y dame un abrazo ─ respondí apenada, había pasado todo el día en esa silla, entre números y papeles ─ Y un beso.

─ Claro ─ me respondió sonriendo, se sentó en mis piernas y me besó largamente, sus besos me hacían sentir un poco más tranquila ─ ¿Día pesado?

─ Mucho ─ respondí abrazándola ─ he estado revisando las finanzas, los acuerdos comerciales nos serán de mucha ayuda, pero la inversión para la construcción de la Universidad y el Hospital es bastante alta. Si los acuerdos no funcionan estaré en problemas, eso me estresa.

─ Los acuerdos irán bien Elsa ─ me aseguró ─ No sé mucho de finanzas, pero tengo una buena intuición, y sé que cosas buenas pasarán. En cuanto el proyecto de turismo avance el reino tendrá dinero para diez hospitales.

─ Sobre eso… de la Universidad y el Hospital ─ mencioné ─ bueno, acabas de decir que podías ayudarme… me quitaría un peso de encima si me ayudaras con eso cuando estén listos, yo me encargaría de las finanzas, pero necesito que supervises que todo va viento en popa.

─ Sí, me encantaría ayudarte con eso Elsa ─ me respondió con una enorme sonrisa ─ de hecho empezaré a leer de esos temas de inmediato.

─ Eso me parece excelente ─ dije bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de té.

─ Y… con más inmediatez… ─ susurró Anna ─ también podría ayudarte un poco con tu problema de estrés.

─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunté interesada ─ ¿Cómo? ¿El té es relajante?

Anna sonrió negando con la cabeza, se levantó y echó el seguro a la puerta, la miré sorprendida.

─ Sé cómo hacer que todos tus músculos se relajen ─ me respondió susurrando a mi odio ─ de hecho te sentirás tan bien que no podrás creerlo.

Tragué saliva, excitada. Me besó suavemente detrás de la oreja, se me escapó un suspiro casi inaudible.

─ Anna… tal vez debamos subir a la habitación ─ susurré cuando su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuello.

─ No lo creo… aquí es más emocionante ─ murmuró contra mi cuello antes de seguir besándolo ─ es excitante ¿No lo crees?

─ Sí… ─ susurré, la verdad es que sí era muy excitante, la emoción de ser descubiertas, la obligación de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ese día no llevaba mi habitual vestido azul, sino uno más ligero y holgado, hecho de algodón, nada mágico. Las manos de Anna se colaron rápidamente bajo la tela, acariciando mis piernas, mientras sus labios dirigían su recorrido hacia el sur.

─ Levántate ─ susurró sensualmente, la obedecí y en menos de un segundo se deshizo de mi vestido y mi ropa interior ─ Listo.

Me empujó suavemente para que regresara a la silla y volvió a sentarse en mis piernas. Sus labios regresaron a los míos, mientras sus manos cubrieron mis pechos.

─ Anna… ─ murmuré contra sus labios cuando una de sus manos abandonó mis pechos para empezar a juguetear en mi entrepierna, la oficina normalmente era fría, pero en ese momento sentía un calor abrasador, intenté quitarle el vestido a Anna, pero me detuvo.

─ No, Su Majestad, esta noche yo estoy a cargo ─ susurró tomando mis manos para ponerlas en el reposabrazos.

Anna se arrodilló frente a mí y separó mis piernas. Cerré los ojos al sentir su rostro hundirse entre mis piernas, se me cortó la respiración cuando su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi intimidad. Me aferré al reposabrazos, mi cuerpo entero había perdido la fuerza y perdí la compostura. Anna había adquirido experiencia rápidamente y sabía cómo acelerar o retrasar el asunto. Esa noche su intención parecía ser retrasarlo tanto como fuera posible. Su lengua me recorría con lentitud, mientras uno de sus dedos, con fingida timidez, trazaba pequeños círculos en mi interior. Mi cuerpo estaba ya al borde de la silla así que me sujeté con más fuerza al reposabrazos.

─ Anna… por favor… ─ susurré suplicante, el clímax se sentía tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez ─ más rápido…

─ Está bien, Su Majestad ─ respondió riéndose. Un segundo dedo se coló en mi interior, y empezó a moverlos con mayor rapidez, su boca abandonó mi intimidad para regresar a mis pechos, a los que besó con avidez.

─ Anna… Anna… ─ murmuré entre gemidos ahogados, sus dedos cobraron más velocidad ─ Ahh… Anna… ─ un prolongado orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, Anna corrió a besarme antes de que un fuerte gemido escapara de mis labios despertando a todos en el castillo.

Anna tenía razón, mientras mi respiración se acompasaba podía sentir como mi cuerpo entero se sentía más ligero y relajado. Me tomó varios segundos recuperarme por completo.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ me preguntó Anna con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

─ Mucho mejor ─ respondí con una sonrisa genuinamente inocente ─ Gracias.

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron entrar en pánico.

─ ¿Su Majestad? ─ la voz de Podrick del otro lado de la puerta.

─ Sí, Podrick ─ respondí con la mayor naturalidad que pude fingir.

─ Son las 11:00 en punto, me pidió que no la dejara quedarse en la oficina más allá de esa hora.

─ Es verdad, muchas gracias ─ respondí poniéndome el vestido, no encontraba por ningún lado las bragas ─ Salgo en un momento, ya puedes retirarte a dormir.

─ Como ordene, Su Majestad. Buenas noches ─ los pasos de Podrick al alejarse por el pasillo me tranquilizaron un poco.

─ ¿Buscas esto? ─ preguntó Anna con mi ropa interior en la mano.

─ ¡Anna! ¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar? ─ pregunté un poco alterada ─ Si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes nos habría escuchado.

─ Ya, pero no nos escuchó ─ respondió Anna despreocupada ─ No lo volveré a hacer ¿Vale? ─ agregó con seriedad.

─ No es que no me haya gustado ─ expliqué sonrojándome ─ es sólo que es peligroso. Ahora devuélveme eso.

─ Mmm, no. Tendrás que venir por esto a mi habitación ─ respondió saliendo de la oficina.


	33. Chapter 33

GEORGINA POV:

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Bajé a la cocina, aunque supuse que mi desayuno aun no estaría listo, había despertado más de una hora antes que mi horario habitual.

─ Su Majestad, buenos días ─ Lucille ya estaba desayunando en el comedor, se había dado un baño y estaba pulcramente vestida, yo, en cambio, sólo me había lavado la cara y seguía en bata.

─ Lu… Lucille ¡Buenos días! ─ respondí sonrojada por mi desaliñado aspecto y me senté a la mesa, junto a ella ─ ¿Dormiste bien?

─ Muy bien, Su Majestad ─ me respondió con una enorme sonrisa ─ hace mucho que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda. Y este desayuno está delicioso.

─ Me alegra escuchar eso ─ dije sirviéndome una taza de café y rellenando su taza.

─ Después del desayuno iré a visitar a Su Majestad ─ me dijo tras dar un sorbo a su café ─ Ya hablé con la cocinera para indicarle la dieta que debe seguir. También envíe una carta a un colega en Taiwán para que me haga llegar algunas cosas que necesito.

─ ¡Vaya! Tú ya hiciste todo eso y yo apenas desperté… más temprano de lo habitual, de hecho ─ comenté apenada.

─ No me dé tanto mérito, Su Majestad ─ respondió sonriendo ─ en realidad es que aun no me acostumbro al horario.

─ No seas modesta, madrugar es un excelente habito, y ya te dije que no es necesario que me hables con tanta propiedad, sólo dime Georgina.

─ Es verdad, lo siento Georgina ─ se disculpó, apenada ─ Es difícil acostumbrarse.

─ Me sentiría más cómoda así ─ sonreí ─ Por cierto, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer. Mi predecesora, Su Majestad Elizabeth, que en paz descanse, era una ávida lectora, poseedora de una enorme biblioteca. Hay toda una sección de libros de medicina, además de notas de un médico, amigo suyo. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pero por supuesto que sí, Su Maj… Georgina! ─ me respondió con la mirada iluminada ─ ¡Me encantaría!

─ ¡Excelente! Mientras tú revisas a James yo me daré un baño y te buscaré en su habitación cuando terminé ─ le dije sonriendo, su respuesta tan espontanea me había emocionado a mi también.

Apuré mi desayuno y me retiré. Lucille se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de James, mientras tanto, yo, al llegar a la mía me tumbé en la cama y miré el techo.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Georgina? ─ me pregunté en un susurro ─ ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Entré a la bañera sintiéndome aturdida, no podía… Lucille no podía empezar a gustarme, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Y sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos, podía ver dentro de mis parpados, la mirada iluminada y la sonrisa inocente que puso cuando le hablé de la biblioteca.

* * *

ELSA POV:

El sol de la mañana, tan intenso a esa hora del día, que se colaba a través de las cortinas, me deslumbró al despertar. Me estiré con el cuerpo un poco dolorido. Anna aun dormía a mi lado, en algún momento de la noche se había quitado las sabanas de encima, así que su espalda desnuda me daba los buenos días. Teníamos que dejar de hacer eso, dormir juntas… pero el riesgo de ser descubiertas parecía causarle a Anna tal excitación, y podía ser tan seductora que me era imposible negarme.

─ Buenos días ─ susurré a su oído ─ Anna… despierta.

─ Uhmm ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó dando la vuelta para mirarme de frente ─ ¿Y por qué estoy completamente descubierta? Elsa… ¡Que atrevida! ─ añadió con voz juguetona.

─ ¿Q-qué? N-no… yo no… ─ tartamudeé ─ cuando desperté ya estabas así, debes haberte destapado tú sola mientras dormías…

─ Claaaaro… me destapé yo sola y es coincidencia que te me quedaras mirando así cuando despertaste ─ dijo con el mismo tono juguetón.

─ No, no te estaba mirando, es decir, sí, pero no de manera lasciva ─ murmuré sin saber que responder ─ es que tú…

─ Elsa, es muy divertido hacer que te apenes ─ me respondió riendo ─ te ves tan adorable sonrojada ─ se acercó y me besó apasionadamente en los labios ─ Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

─ Tengo que darme un baño primero ─ le dije poniéndome el vestido del día anterior, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ir a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama, de la ropa interior ni hablar, Anna se negaba a devolverla.

Dejé sigilosamente la habitación de mi hermana y me escabullí hasta la mía en silencio.

─ ¡Buenos días, Su Majestad! Hoy sí que madrugó ─ me saludó el ama de llaves, que justo salía de mi habitación ─ Hasta tuvo tiempo de hacer la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

Me puse pálida, no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en la habitación de Anna, o ella en la mía. Pero siempre despertábamos antes de que el ama de llaves fuera a limpiar.

─ Sí, pensé que sería bueno hacerlo ─ respondí fingiendo naturalidad ─ No me quita nada y es un peso menos para usted.

─ ¡Oh, Su Majestad! ¡Qué gesto tan amable! ─ dijo la mujer apenada ─ Pero no es necesario, no es ningún peso para mí, y usted debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Sí, dormir con mi hermana, al parecer" pensé, le deseé un buen día a la mujer y entré a mi habitación.

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

─ ¿Te encuentras mejor, James? ─ pregunté al entrar a la habitación, donde Lucille ya guardaba su instrumental en su maleta.

─ En realidad sí ─ respondió, y aunque estaba débil y delgado, sí se le notaba más animado ─ Aunque la doctora Francoeur me ha mandado una dieta que no suena para nada agradable.

─ Es para que se sienta mejor, Su Majestad ─ respondió ella sonriéndole ─ no le hará daño comer más saludablemente.

─ Bueno, la doctora aquí eres tú ─ dijo él, resignado ─ ¿Sabías que la doctora Francoeur ha estudiado por su cuenta? Me ha recordado tanto a Elizabeth.

─ Sí, es realmente admirable ─ respondí mirándola con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó un poco ─ De hecho, la invité a conocer la biblioteca del castillo.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Es una idea fantástica! Le encantará la biblioteca de Elizabeth, doctora Francoeur.

─ Muchas gracias, Su Majestad ─ respondió ella ─ vendré a verle por la tarde.

Salí de la habitación, seguida por Lucille.

─ Doctora Francoeur, sígame por favor ─ le dije sonriendo, me gustaba como sonaba.

─ El "doctora Francoeur" es para mis pacientes ─ sonrió siguiéndome ─ Se necesita de cierto nivel de formalidad para que los pacientes sigan las indicaciones al pie de la letra, si se borra esa línea comienzan a verte como un amigo y a tomar las indicaciones como simples consejos.

─ ¡Vaya! ─ dije sorprendida ─ no imaginé que además de los conocimientos médicos existieran estas… reglas de convivencia.

─ Bueno, no es que existan como un reglamento ─ respondió explicándome como si impartiera una clase ─ En realidad es algo que he aprendido con el pasar de los

años. La medicina es una ciencia fascinante, pero el trato con los pacientes también lo es, he conocido gente tan diversa que le sorprendería.

─ Es aquí ─ dije al llegar a la discreta puerta, que parecía la de una habitación más, metí la llave que resguardaba como un tesoro y abrí ─ adelante.

Dejé que Lucille pasara primero, quien de inmediato se aproximó al primero de los pasillos, en el que estaba la literatura noruega. Comenzó a recorrer los lomos de los libros con la mirada, algunos de ellos llevaban los títulos en letras doradas o plateadas, otros eran ediciones antiguas, encuadernadas en piel y sin ninguna indicación en el lomo. La seguí en su recorrido por los pasillos. Claro que yo ya sabía que los libros de medicina no estaban sino en el último pasillo, pero la manera en que caminaba por los pasillos, con la mirada llena de admiración y tocando los lomos de los libros con la yema de los dedos me parecía fascinante.

─ ¡Estos son! ─ exclamó emocionada cuando llegamos al librero correcto ─ tomó uno que decía "ilustraciones del cuerpo humano" y lo hojeó, el libro estaba lleno de dibujos de lo que supuse serían órganos internos, con pequeños letreros que indicaban los nombres de cada una de las partes. Lo dejó en su lugar y tomó otro que decía "Evolución de las enfermedades europeas" ─ Si Su Majestad me lo permite ─ dijo con formalidad ─ me gustaría poder visitar la biblioteca en mi tiempo libre durante mi estancia en el castillo, hay muchos libros aquí que no he leído y serían de gran ayuda para mi formación en la medicina.

─ Con una condición ─ le respondí sonriendo ─ Debes dejar de decirme Su Majestad, soy sólo Georgina.

─ Trato hecho ─ dijo ofreciéndome su delicada mano, el impulso de llevarla a mis labios y besarla surgió como una ráfaga, pero lo contuve y me limité a estrecharla.

─ En el cajón del escritorio hay tinta, plumas y papel, dispón de todo tanto como necesites ─ dije señalando el escritorio del fondo ─ en la entrada, junto a la puerta esta la campanilla de servicio, por si necesitas que te traigan algo. Puedes estar en la biblioteca todo el tiempo que quieras, pero realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras a comer.

─ Será un honor comer contigo, Georgina ─ dijo llevando el libro que había tomado al escritorio para enfrascarse de inmediato en la lectura.


	34. Chapter 34

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Nuevamente, les ofrezco una disculpa por demorar tanto en publicar este capitulo, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y situaciones personales que atender, pero ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Le agradezco a los que han estado esperando pacientemente la actualización, les pido un poco de paciencia también para los siguientes capítulos, pero les aseguro que no abandonaré el proyecto. Continuaré con esta historia hasta darle un digno final. Sin más que agregar, disfruten del capitulo.**_

* * *

GEORGINA POV:

Pasé todo el día en la oficina, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes que terminar. Con James enfermo, algunos socios estaban preocupados con el futuro de los tratos comerciales. Poca gente sabía que desde hace tiempo yo estaba a cargo de todo, para la mayoría de los reinos soy la joven reina que organiza bailes, lleva ropa y comida a los pobres, y usa un vestido nuevo y costoso todos los días.

Cuando el reloj de mi oficina dio las 2:00 p.m. salí de ahí para darme una ducha rápida, una extraña sensación en mi estomago me hacía sentir ansiosa, el agua tibia me calmaba, claro que yo sabía lo que era, me había sentido así antes, pero me costaba aceptar que Lucille comenzara a gustarme. Lo de Elsa parecía tan cercano aún, y Lucille no estaría mucho tiempo en el castillo de todos modos…

Al salir de la ducha me quedé mirándome frente al espejo, si a Lucille le gustaran las chicas… ¿Yo le gustaría? Por primera vez en mi vida me hacía esa pregunta. Siempre suponía que sí, siempre había confiado demasiado en mis encantos, pero con Lucille…

Me puse unos pantalones ajustados y un corsé, dejé mi cabello suelto y me maquillé un poco. Me miré de nuevo al espejo, preguntándome si sería su tipo… si es que acaso le gustaban las mujeres al menos. Suspiré nerviosa y salí de mi habitación.

El castillo estaba tranquilo, todo parecía en silencio cuando llegué a la biblioteca, era como si estuviera vacía, por un segundo temí que Lucille ya no estuviera ahí, tal vez había olvidado nuestro acuerdo y se había ido a comer, o un paciente de emergencia la buscaba y tuvo que irse del reino, o… mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba ella, sin hacer ruido, sin mover ni un solo musculo, sólo podía ver sus ojos moverse, atrapando las palabras que había en el papel, el brillo en sus ojos hacía parecer que saboreaba cada una de esas palabras. La miré sin hacer ruido, aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Pasó la pagina con delicadeza y siguió leyendo. En la mesa había un pequeño montículo de papel, la caótica letra de Lucille adornaba todas las hojas.

─ Salut, Mademoiselle. Comment ça va? ─ saludé usando el poco francés que sé.

─ Ça va! Merci beaucoup ─ me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa ─ Est-il temps de manger?

─ Ooook… ahí termina todo el francés que sé ─ le respondo con una sonrisa apenada, ella suelta una carcajada que me parece lo más angelical del mundo.

─ Pregunté si ya es hora comer, pero supongo que sí ─ me dijo guardando los papeles en limpio en uno de los cajones, y los que tienen sus notas en otro ─ ¿Hay problema si dejo estos en la mesa? ─ añadió señalando la pila de libros.

─ No hay problema, mientras estés aquí, puedes hacer lo que te resulte más cómodo para estudiar. Solo no te pierdas las comidas y toma los descansos adecuados.

─ Georgina, soy médico, no tienes que preocuparte ─ me respondió siguiéndome por el pasillo, hacia el comedor ─ Además adoro comer, no me perdería por nada una comida.

El comedor estaba dispuesto tal y como lo ordené, había pensado en pedir de nuevo comida francesa, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez le gustaría probar algo más nativo.

─ He pedido que preparen las delicias más representativas del reino ─ dije invitándola a tomar asiento ─ Pensé que te gustaría conocer un poco más de las Islas del Norte.

─ Me encanta conocer la comida y la cultura de los lugares que visito, se puede aprender tantas cosas ─ me respondió sentándose a la mesa, dos de las cocineras sirven el primer plato, una sopa tradicional hecha con vegetales frescos del huerto del castillo.

─ Bueno… si tú quieres… podríamos ir mañana a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, te va a encantar, es un lugar precioso, lleno de color, de música, de vida… ─ Lucille se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Nada… es que hablas del reino con tanta alegría, con tal orgullo, que lo haces ver como el lugar más maravilloso del mundo ─ me respondió ─ me gusta la gente como tú, que habla con tanta pasión de las cosas que ama ─ agregó desviando la mirada al plato.

─ Crecí aquí ─ digo comiendo un poco de sopa para distraerla del sonrojo que cubrió mis mejillas, sabía que no se refería a eso, pero había dicho que le gustaba la gente como yo ─ Siempre me gustó el reino, y cuando llegué al trono me prometí que haría de él el lugar que Su Majestad Elizabeth, que en paz descanse, quería que fuera. Ese lugar prospero, alegre, lleno de cultura, de amor y de magia… ─ Lucille no dijo nada, pero sonreía y me miraba, como si no supiera qué decir, pero quisiera hacerlo ─ Tú también pareces muy apasionada por la medicina, estuve mirándote en la biblioteca y ni cuenta te diste, estabas cautivada con la lectura.

─ Es que la medicina es fascinante. Es tan interesante conocer todo lo que hay dentro de nuestro cuerpo, cómo funciona, cómo repararlo cuando se avería…

Y pasé el resto de la comida escuchándola hablar de medicina, de sus primeros años estudiándola y de todo lo que le faltaba por aprender.

ANNA POV:

Desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor… se sintió tan bien, que había crecido en mi una necesidad de estar así con Elsa siempre, y sin embargo, no quería que pensara que sólo quería estar con ella por eso, que mi amor se basaba en algo físico más que emocional. Necesitaba demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos, y que amaba todo ella. Así que le había preparado una sorpresa especial. Cuando éramos niñas, antes de "la separación", papá escondía regalos para nosotras de vez en cuando, y nos hacía buscarlos siguiendo una serie de pistas, a Elsa le encantaba, pues mientras que mis pistas eran demasiado sencillas, las de ella realmente representaban un reto, requerían de su concentración y esfuerzo. Revisé mis pistas una vez más, para corroborar que no había errores. Tomé el mapa del castillo, donde había marcado dónde esconder cada pista.

Pasé primero a la oficina de Elsa, para asegurarme de que estaba ahí y no había riesgo de ser descubierta. La puerta estaba cerrada, y del otro lado se escuchaba el suave susurro de la pluma contra el papel. Así que, con todo listo, recorrí el castillo dejando las pistas en su lugar, en distintas habitaciones, y un par afuera. La sorpresa ya estaba lista en la meta. Como paso final deslicé el sobre con la primera pista debajo de la puerta de su oficina y me fui corriendo a la meta, para esperarla.

ELSA POV:

Llevaba un par de horas trabajando, y estaba a punto de terminar, cuando el sonido de unos pasos echando a correr desde el otro lado de la puerta me sacaron de mi concentración. Me levanté de mi silla y abrí la puerta, no había nadie fuera, ni en el pasillo, cerré la puerta otra vez y me percaté de que había un sobre en el piso. No tenia sello, ni destinatario, no tenía nada escrito, pero estaba abierto. Saqué la tarjeta blanca de su interior.

" _Querida Elsa, sé cuanto amabas hacer esto de niñas, y sé lo mucho que te gustan los retos, así que te tengo una sorpresa muy especial, pero para llegar a ella tendrás que resolver todas las pistas y llegar hasta mí. No será tarea fácil, pero será muy divertido, y la recompensa valdrá la pena._

 _Atte: tu admirador secreto."_

Sonreí, no sé a quien creía que engañaba ocultando su identidad, pero reconocí de inmediato la letra de Anna. Junto a la tarjeta había una tarjeta más pequeña.

" _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

 _Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

 _Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

 _Como un débil cristal._

 _¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

 _Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

 _Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

 _La llama de tu amor."_

Abracé la tarjeta contra mi pecho, no reconocí el poema, ni conocía a su autor, pero no había demasiados libros de poesía en la biblioteca, así que no sería muy difícil encontrarlo, y seguro la siguiente pista estaba ahí. Guardé ambas tarjetas en el sobre, con magia improvisé un bolsillo en mi vestido y puse el sobre dentro. Guardé los papeles con los que trabajaba en el cajón y salí en busca de la siguiente pista.

LUCILLE POV:

Después de la comida subí a la habitación de Su Majestad para saber como se encontraba, y si estaba siguiendo mis indicaciones. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, el rey era un hombre noble, un poco testarudo, pero comprometido a recuperar su salud. ¿Y cómo no? Con una esposa joven y bella, cualquiera querría estar pronto a su altura. Cuando terminé de revisarlo regresé a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando, nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, salvo por las bibliotecas de las Universidades, claro está. Me enfrasqué en la lectura de un libro de Plantas Medicinales, la ubicación y clima de las Islas del Norte hacían posible cultivar plantas que era imposible ver en otro lugar, y tenían usos tan interesantes que, cuando al fin terminé de leerlo, pensé en pedirle a Georgina su ayuda para conseguir algunas. Georgina… que mujer más interesante, al principio me había parecido la típica mujer atractiva que usa sus atributos para conseguir un marido de alta posición y asegurar una vida de lujos, pero durante la comida… la manera en que habló del pueblo, y de las cosas que quería lograr, no vi en ella a una jovencita oportunista, sino a una mujer madura y centrada, segura de si misma, que no necesita asegurar una vida de lujos, porque lo que quiere no es lujos, o comodidad, sino hacer la diferencia. Pero entonces ¿por qué se había casado con el rey siendo él tan mayor?

─ Señorita Lucille ─ dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, para después entrar ─ Su Majestad le envía sus más sinceras disculpas, ha surgido un asunto oficial con uno de sus socios y no podrá cenar con usted esta noche, suplica que la perdone. Y dice que puede tomar la cena en el comedor, o en la biblioteca, como usted prefiera.

─ Muchas gracias, dígale a Su Majestad que no hay ningún problema, y que agradezco su amabilidad. Cenaré en el comedor, si no hay inconveniente.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Guardé las cosas una vez más y sólo llevé conmigo el papel donde había anotado los nombres y descripciones de las plantas que habían llamado la atención.

El comedor estaba casi vacío, sólo estaba una de las cocineras esperando para servir la cena. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas atenciones, era la primera vez que me quedaba en un castillo. La mujer me preguntó que si prefería que sirviera plato por plato o que dejara todo servido, ya me incomodaba que tuviera que pasar todo el rato de pie tras de mi esperando a servir el siguiente plato, así que pedí que dejara todo servido. La mujer se retiró después de terminar su trabajo y me dejó sola en el comedor.

Comí rápidamente, lamentando no haber traído un libro conmigo, claro que no era la primera vez que cenaba sola, al contrario, casi todas mis cenas eran en solitario, pero la había pasado tan bien la noche anterior, y durante la comida, que había anhelado la cena para seguir platicando con Georgina, tal vez, si no le incomodaba, preguntarle cómo se había enamorado del rey, o preguntarle qué se sentía convertirse en reina tan joven, si era una princesa de otro reino o simplemente una mujer de familia acomodada que conquistó al rey. Quería preguntarle cualquier cosa, con tal de saber un poco más de ella, me parecía todo un misterio.

Terminé de cenar y subí a mi habitación. Tomé una larga ducha aprovechando la bañera de mi habitación, recordando como en algunas ciudades sólo disponía de la amabilidad de mis pacientes para tomar una ducha rápida, o incluso debía recurrir a algún lago o rio.

Salí de la bañera cuando mi piel comenzó a arrugarse por el exceso de agua, sequé mi cuerpo con las mullidas y aromáticas toallas que había en la habitación, sequé mi cabello lo mejor que pude, me puse el pijama y tomé mi violín.

Abrí la puerta del balcón y me senté en el sillón que había afuera. El cielo estaba despejado, y la luna nueva iluminaba los jardines con sus tonos plateados, ofreciéndome una vista espectacular, tal como había ofrecido Georgina. Empecé a tocar una pieza conocida, una sonata para violín y piano de un compositor alemán, sólo tenía violín, pero me gustaba tanto que no me importó tocarla sin acompañamiento. Pero tras las primeras notas, como si estuviera esperando y empezara a tocar nada más reconocer la melodía, las notas de un piano llegaron de la habitación de al lado para acompañarme.


	35. Chapter 35

ELSA POV:

" _Y como si tuvieran vida propia, uno a uno, los pétalos empezaron a caer, revoloteando por todo el bosque, marcándome el camino que debía seguir mi corazón. Y esa vez no tuve miedo. Claro, estaba nervioso, la había buscado por todo el reino, con el único recuerdo del verde de sus ojos. Una mirada era lo único que tenía como referencia, pero sus ojos se habían clavado en los míos con tal calidez que tenía que encontrarla para saber por qué mi corazón se descontrolaba cada vez que recordaba esos lindos ojos verdes. Seguí los pequeños pétalos blancos por todo el sendero, y entonces la vi. Se mecía delicadamente en un viejo columpio de cuerda, mientras tarareaba una canción, y sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron nuevamente con los míos, me bastó mirarla una segunda vez para saber que era el amor de mi vida…"_

Suspiré con emoción. ¿Estaría la siguiente pista en el bosque? Guardé la nota junto a las otras 19, caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la salida cuando lo recordé. El columpio en el jardín de mamá. La siguiente pista no estaba en el bosque, estaba en el jardín. Me sentía conmovida, cada una de las pistas estaba compuesta por un fragmento de alguna novela romántica, y cada una representaba algún lugar, ya había visitado la biblioteca, mi oficina, la bodega, la habitación de Anna… esta era la primera pista fuera del castillo, y probablemente la última del juego, pues las nubes anaranjadas y el sol a punto de ocultarse anunciaban la pronta llegada de la noche. Corrí hacia el jardín, más que nunca, tenía ganas de abrazar a Anna.

El jardín de mamá era un lugar un tanto apartado del castillo, cercado por un muro de arbustos, al que únicamente tenía acceso ella, papá y nosotras. Mamá sentía ese jardín como el único lugar donde ellos no eran los reyes, ni nosotras princesas, éramos una familia normal, cuidando el jardín, columpiándonos, tomando el almuerzo al aire libre. Cuando ella murió Anna contrató un jardinero, aunque muchas veces ella misma se encargaba de todo. Tal como imaginé, nadie rondaba los alrededores del jardín, pero ya al acercarme escuchaba el murmullo de la música y a Anna tararear una canción.

Cuando entré la vi, columpiándose y cantando, tal como en el fragmento del libro, sus ojos verdes me miraron y sonrío. En la mesa estaba todo listo para una merienda, además había llevado un tocadiscos, y la suave luz de varias decenas de velas iluminaban alrededor.

─ ¡Sorpresa! ─ dijo bajando del columpio de un salto, directo hacia mis brazos.

─ ¡Anna! ─ sonreí y la abracé con fuerza ─ esto es hermoso, es tan… no tengo palabras ─ le dije sin soltarla ─ Me encanta, es lo más lindo que ha hecho alguien por mí.

─ Elsa, tú te mereces que te demuestre mi amor de cualquier manera posible ─ se separó un poco de mi para mirarme a los ojos ─ Te amo, completa, absolutamente te amo. Sé que los últimos días dirigí todo hacia el sexo, porque bueno, me encanta. Pero quiero que sepas que es mucho más que eso. Todo este tiempo, esperando encontrar al amor de mi vida, soñando con encontrar a esa persona de ensueño, la que hiciera latir mi corazón y me hiciera sentir todo lo que describían mis novelas favoritas… y yo sin darme cuenta de que siempre estuviste frente a mí, y sin darme cuenta de que me amabas incluso antes de que yo descubriera que te amaba. A veces pienso que tal vez hubiera sido lindo descubrirlo antes, pero otras, estoy segura de que pasó en el momento exacto, porque de otro modo no podría amarte con la intensidad que ahora lo hago, sólo me dejaría amar, que era lo que en ese momento quería, pero sin entregarme por completo.

─ Te amo ─ respondí, me había quedado sin palabras ─ No tengo más que decir, te amo, te he amado, y te amaré, sin importar qué.

Al fin junté mis labios con los suyos, en un beso dulce y suave, sin prisas ni presiones, sin acalorados esfuerzos por quitarnos la ropa. La besé desde el alma y con el corazón. Pero había trabajado todo la mañana y parte de la tarde, iba a comer algo cuando me encontré la nota de Anna, así que, sin poder evitarlo, mi estomago gruñó. El beso se vio interrumpido por la risa de Anna, yo también me reí.

─ Lo siento, muero de hambre ─ dije un riendo poco apenada ─ no he comido nada desde el almuerzo. Menos mal que trajiste algo de la cocina.

─ Lo preparé yo misma ─ dijo con una sonrisa, y tomándome de la mano me llevó a la mesa ─ Espero que te guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

─ Si lo hiciste tú será la mejor comida que haya tomado ─ le respondí sirviéndome un par de emparedados.

GEORGINA POV:

Lucille me puso a prueba. Tras terminar la primera melodía tocó otra, me costó un poco más reconocerla, pero tras unos cuantos segundos comencé a tocar con ella. A pesar de que nunca había tocado con acompañamiento, nuestros acordes se sincronizaban creando una tonada hermosa. De repente el sonido del violín sonó un poco más lejano, como si se hubiera alejado del balcón, el sonido se acercó nuevamente, pero esta vez por la puerta, tuve que dejar de tocar para abrirla, y encontrarme a Lucille con un pijama azul celeste de apariencia oriental, Lucille entró tocando el violín, así que corrí al piano y volví a tocar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para concentrarme. Verla tocar era impresionante, hipnótico, tocaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de total concentración cruzaba su rostro, su cabeza se movía agitando su cabello, sus delicados dedos tocaban las cuerdas del violín… tragué saliva, detuve mi mente y me apené por lo que empezaba a pensar. Seguí tocando tratando de no mirarla hasta que la melodía terminó.

─ Tocas muy bien ─ me dijo dejando su violín sobre el piano ─ Hace años que no tocaba con acompañamiento.

─ Tú tocas increíble, nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar con tanta pasión ─ respondí ─ ayer también te escuché… me conmoviste mucho, nunca pensé que una melodía tan triste me parecería tan hermosa.

─ ¿Te pareció triste la canción de ayer? ─ me preguntó sentándose a mi lado en el banquillo, me recorrí para hacerle espacio ─ La escribí yo, no sé si la describiría como triste, pero sí un poco nostálgica, representa un trágico, pero hermoso amor del pasado.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ pregunté aprovechando la oportunidad para conocer algo nuevo de ella, tal vez alguna pista que calmara, o agitara mis pensamientos ─ Me gustaría escuchar esa historia.

─ En realidad… no me gusta hablar mucho de ello ─ me dijo pasando los dedos sobre las teclas del piano ─ no soy mucho de hablar sobre esas cosas, por eso las convierto en música.

Comenzó a tocar el piano, algo mucho más alegre, sus dedos se movían con destreza sobre las teclas, sin embargo, se notaba que se sentía más cómoda con el violín.

─ Esta la escribí la primera vez que estuve en China ─ me dijo sin dejar de tocar ─ me pareció un país impresionante, tan lleno de cultura y sabiduría… la medicina es mi pasión y es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida, pero de no ser médico, me hubiera dedicado a la música.

─ Eres muy buena, creo que serías excelente en cualquier cosa que hagas ─ le dije cuando terminó de tocar, un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro ─ Sé que es algo tarde, pero ¿te apetece tomar un té y platicar un rato conmigo?

─ Sí, por supuesto ─ me respondió ─ a decir verdad quería platicar contigo durante la cena.

─ Ah, ¿sí? ¿Sobre qué? ─ pregunté tratando de ocultar lo amplio de mi sonrisa.

─ Nada en específico, es solo que me gustó hablar contigo ─ me dijo sin levantar la mirada del piano ─ Bueno sí, esta tarde me dio curiosidad una cosa, cuando hablaba con Su Majestad.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ pregunté levantándome a cerrar la puerta del balcón, pues el clima comenzaba a refrescar.

─ Si te parece inapropiado, de antemano te pido una disculpa, pero el Rey parece apreciarte de verdad, así que me dio curiosidad saber cómo es que se enamoraron.

─ ¿Enamorarnos? ─ suspiré ─ Creo que esa es una palabra bastante fuerte, lo que tenemos James y yo es algo más bien fraternal. La reina Elizabeth, que en paz descanse, la anterior reina, era como una madre para mí, de cierto modo James también se convirtió en una especie de padre y mentor. Es una historia bastante larga en realidad, todo comenzó cuando era niña y mi papá estaba empeñado en que yo me convirtiera en una dama y me casara con un duque…

Y esa noche, entre tazas de té y a la luz de las velas, le conté toda mi historia, la historia completa, confiaba en ella, y estaba orgullosa de quien era yo. No tenía nada que ocultar.

ANNA POV:

─ "No era un hombre rico, no tenía títulos ni propiedades, pero la amaba de una forma inimaginable, cuando la miraba a los ojos era como si el mundo alrededor se detuviera, cuando se abrazaban era como si solo existieran ellos dos. Llevaban años de conocerse, pero él lo supo desde el primer instante, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella, en cambio, lo descubrió con el tiempo, aprendió a quererlo poco a poco, fue un amor que se forjó lentamente en su corazón, por eso, cuando se arrodilló y le pidió que se casara con él, ella no dudó en responderle que sí. Porque el amor que sentían, era más fuerte que cualquier prejuicio, más grande que cualquier obstáculo que tuvieran que enfrentar. Porque su amor, era verdadero." ─ terminé de leer el libro justo cuando las velas estaban por consumirse todas ─ ¿Te gustó?

─ Es hermoso ─ me respondió Elsa levantando la cabeza de mi regazo, desde donde había oído toda la historia ─ Esta noche… es simplemente perfecta.

─ Tú eres perfecta ─ le respondí besando su frente ─ Y realmente me gustaría pasar toda la noche aquí, pero ya es algo tarde y empieza a hacer frío.

─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó Elsa, olvidé que a ella esas cosas no le afectaban ─ entonces vayamos adentro, puedes quedarte en mi habitación ─ agregó guiñando un ojo.

Apagamos todas las velas, excepto un par para volver al castillo, guardamos toda en la canasta en que lo había llevado y volvimos.

Bajo el cobijo del cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna caminamos tomadas de la mano de vuelta al castillo.


End file.
